Revival of Evil
by Kellybird
Summary: A few years after Venjix is destroyed and there is peace in the universe... or so they thought. What happens when evil unites, but the rangers have trouble doing that themselves without disagreement? AU.
1. Soaring Eagle

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. I hope you like this story; I finally decided to write it. Enjoy! _**

The princess let out a long sigh. She had been watching this activity for some time now and she was getting very worried. She had thought that most of them had either been destroyed or turned good again, but it looked like she was wrong. She was worried as she didn't know if they were working together or not, and either way war would be declared on the universe.

She walked away from her small pool of water that allowed her to see what was going on in the world and sat down. "What will I do?" she asked herself. She continued to think. Already she had seen Trakeena and Master Org, as well as the most recent attacks from Lothor. She was afraid that more enemies of the Power Rangers would appear and begin attacking again. And the sad thing was, the rangers didn't know about it.

It had started with Master Org. Princess Shayla remembered getting up one morning and just checking on the world, making sure it was safe. She then saw something that shocked her and confused her; Master Org had returned and was sending his Orgs to do his bidding. She had thought that the Red Ranger had destroyed his Org heart with the Jungle Sword, but there he was! Wreaking havoc on the Earth, and nobody even thought to blame him because they all thought he was dead.

Then she saw Trakeena. For some reason she was on Earth, attacking the humans and everything good. But she did so disguised, and, yet again, she was not suspected of any of her crimes. Shayla had thought that when Trakeena came to Earth in the year 2000 the Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers had teamed up to destroy her once and for all. She could remember a friend of hers telling her in detail. Not even the Galaxy Rangers noticed this time because they were still either on Terra Venture or on Mirinoi.

Then Lothor reappeared. That she could not explain. Sensei Watanabe had instructed several humans to become Rangers, and they seemed to do a good enough job with him. Shayla hadn't paid much attention to Lothor's antics because of reassurance from the Sensei, but she did remember him teaming up with Mesogog and they tried to destroy the rangers together, but when their plan failed Mesogog became angry and dismissed Lothor and she hadn't heard of him since. She presumed he had been returned to Abyss of Evil, but then again, she couldn't be sure.

She decided she should contact a friend, but whom? She could never call Zordon again, that was for sure. She remembered being told the Red Space Ranger had no choice but to destroy him to return the universe to goodness once more. He was gone now, and he had always been the one to call in an emergency such as this.

Shayla was getting frustrated now. Then she thought of something. She would call the Sentinel Knight first, of course. He was able to move around a lot better, and knew a lot more rangers. Her plan would come into play perfectly with his help, or so she hoped. She sent out her message and waited. He would either reply or come to the Animarium immediately, and she was hoping for the latter.

Ten minutes had passed since Princess Shayla sent the message and the Sentinel Knight suddenly appeared before her. "Thank goodness you came!" she exclaimed, relieved that he had gotten her message.

"I am presuming this would be about Trakeena, Master Org and Lothor's return?" asked the weary Knight.

Shayla's relieved expression turned to one of despair. "Why, yes," she said. "It is. I am afraid that I do not know much else, but I am worried that this could escalate into an entire Revival of Evil."

The Sentinel Knight nodded. "I was also afraid of that… But it is not a time for fear, Princess. We must stand strong and fight for our cause, or there will be greater reason for fear and worry."

Shayla smiled. The Sentinel Knight's small speech had reassured her and she was now ready to prepare for their plans. "We must act quickly," she said. "I know for a fact that the Wild Zords shall help us get the message out."

The Sentinel Knight nodded. "I was hoping you would say that Shayla," he said, smiling now. "I shall inform Dimetria, and anyone else that may be able to help us, like…"

"Like Alpha?" suggested Princess Shayla. "He worked alongside Zordon, and there may be others like that. I think the rangers and their mentors should be our priority though."

"That is correct, but we must prepare ourselves for the worst possible outcome, in case it comes to it." The Sentinel Knight was worried that they may not be able to contact all of the power rangers. He would, of course, make sure that Andrew Hartford got the word out to Overdrive Rangers, and that Princess Shayla would be able to get the word out to the Wild Force Rangers. But contacting the others would be a different story.

"I think we should think of how we are to do this," said Princess Shayla. "And then we can go into the much needed details when we have gathered a fair amount of power rangers!"

The Sentinel Knight nodded his head in agreement. He sat down and they took out some paper. They devised plans of how best to contact the rangers, and who best to ask the respective rangers. When they had finally figured out their plans, many hours later, the Sentinel Knight and Princess Shayla decided that they should get some rest.

The next morning, the sun was shining all through the Animarium. But it wasn't the only place that was bright and sunny. Back down on Earth, beneath the island in the sky, several areas of different countries were also warm under the sun. The sky was clear, and it was the perfect day for the Eagle Wild Zord to venture out.

It flew through the sky, enjoying itself. Princess Shayla had told all the Wild Zords to do something for her, and the Eagle Zord was prepared to do its part. It swooped and glided through the sky, swerving to avoid the tops of the highest mountains. And it wasn't just the Eagle Wild Zord who thought it would be good to go out flying that morning.

A blond haired woman in military clothes looked at the rest of her squad. "It's a beautiful morning and it's perfect for some flying around," she said. "And that's precisely what we are going to be doing!"

The younger members always looked up to her, and so always liked what she had them do. They looked upon her as some sort of legend in the Air Force after she had returned from an almost year long break. The reasons behind her leaving the Force that year were very mysterious, but some people had guessed when she returned. They didn't tell anyone though, for if they were right then they would have to keep it a secret anyway and if they were wrong then they looked bad.

Today, the whole squad agreed that it was a great morning for flying and so got into their planes when they were asked to do so.

The blond Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt always felt great when she was flying in the sky, be it piloting a plane or just being a passenger going on holidays. She had always loved it, and that was why she took her place among the others in the Air Force. "That's probably why I was the Yellow Eagle Ranger," she said to herself, remembering her ranger days back in 2002.

She smiled to herself when she thought of those days and all of her old friends. She remembered Alyssa saying something about teaching these days, and Danny and Max going on a round the world trip. But she had lost contact with them all now, and she was very sorry that had happened. Nowadays she mostly hung around with Wes Collins and Eric Myers, the Red Time Force Ranger and Quantum Ranger respectively.

Taylor could remember the first time she met them; Eric gave her a speeding ticket and then later that day they all found out that Time Force and Wild Force would have to work together to fight the Mutorgs. She had thought she hated Eric Myers; that he was arrogant and had way too much attitude. Now she was romantically involved with him. If someone had told her she would be dating Eric Myers in a few years back then, then she would never have believed them. She smiled to herself.

The smile was wiped off her face when she nearly crashed into giant yellow bird. "Stupid bird," she muttered, and then just realised what she had seen. She looked out her window and gasped. She hadn't seen it for five years, yet here it was, flying beside her as if nothing had happened. Here Eagle Wild Zord was flying beside her. It was amazing!

After she had given her powers back to Princess Shayla and rejoined the Air Force, Taylor would sometimes see it flying near her in the sky, but that didn't happen any more. She felt so happy to see her old friend again. It signalled her to it, and she knew immediately where it wanted her to go. Just like the day she was asked to be a Power Ranger.

After a bit of flying, they landed on the Animarium. Taylor got out and went to where she knew she would find the princess. Shayla smiled when she saw her. "Ah, Taylor," she said, smiling sadly. She hugged her and invited her to sit down. "There is something I must ask of you…"

_**A/N So what are Princess Shayla and the Sentinel Knight planning, and what do they want Taylor to do? And how the hell do they know each other, and Zordon? I guess you are going to have to wait and find out. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If you don't review, I will be very sad... And nobody likes Kellybird when she is sad!**_


	2. Jungle Karma Pizza

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. I hope you like it and continue reading.**_

Taylor Earhardt smiled as she walked into an office. She had asked a few people to meet her there; people she didn't know and who didn't know her. But Princess Shayla had asked her to do this, amongst other things, and she wasn't going to let her down. Taylor was now wearing her old jacket from her ranger days. Shayla had given it to her to keep, as well as returning something else that Taylor thought she would never see again.

She entered the office and saw the four people sitting there, waiting for her. "Colonel Truman, thank you for letting them know I wanted to speak to them," she said to the only one standing. Colonel Truman nodded, showing that he acknowledged the thank you and then exited the office. Taylor turned to the three left in the room, two guys and one girl.

"Hello," she said to them. "I'm Taylor. You must be Scott, Gem and Gemma?"

The three former RPM rangers nodded. "How do you know us?" asked Scott. "And what do you want?"

Taylor took a deep breath and smiled. "I don't know you," she replied honestly. Scott, Gem and Gemma became confused.

"But you know," began Gem. "Our names!" finished Gemma.

"Yes," said Taylor. "But that is because an old friend of mine asked me to talk to you. Her name is Princess Shayla, and she lives in an island in the sky called the Animarium."

Scott raised an eyebrow, whereas Gem and Gemma were fascinated. They had minds like children, and would love to think about a floating island in the sky. "You're crazy!" said Scott, standing up. He began to leave.

"I'm not crazy," said Taylor. "You are a red ranger. Well I am a yellow ranger. Just different teams."

Scott stopped when she told him that. He turned to face her again. "You were a power ranger too?" he asked.

Taylor nodded her head and took out her growl phone and showed it to them. "This is a growl phone. We used it to communicate with each other, and also to morph."

"Ok," said Scott. "So you're not crazy." He took his seat once more, waiting to hear what she had to say to them.

"Ok, so there are loads of villains in the universe that have either been destroyed, captured or turned good again," said Taylor. "According to the princess, a few of these villains are starting to reappear. What she wants to do is gather as many power rangers as we can and have a meeting in Jungle Karma Pizza next week. Then we can all share our knowledge of different villains and we will know a hell of a lot more than we do now. Once we know a bit more, we will be able to prepare to fight against them."

"Wait," said Scott. "Do you mean that all of these mysterious attacks on random people over the past few days was due to villains that were thought to be gone, returning?"

Taylor nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"We'll inform," began Gem with a smile on his face. "The others in our team," finished Gemma, the same smile on her face. Taylor smiled back. "Thanks," she said.

When they had finished talking about the day and time of the meeting, and what to expect, Taylor left to go home. On her way out she saw Colonel Truman and smiled at him. He still had the same frown on his face though. When she was sitting in her car, Taylor got her cell phone and called Eric. She would have to tell him and Wes next and then they could help her tell more people. Excellent idea! She smiled as she crossed the RPM rangers' names off her list of power rangers and waited for Eric to pick up.

A week had passed and the word had spread about the ranger meeting. The Wild Force rangers were really happy to have Taylor call them and they agreed to help straight away when she told them about what had happened. Taylor also managed to get hold of Joel Rawlings from Lightspeed Rescue, and he also wanted to help and said he would get the rest of his team on board.

Wes and Eric jumped at the chance to fight evil again and they contacted Trip in the future when they heard a few mutants were running around the place a few days earlier. Trip said that they would come back to that year as soon as they could to help. After all, the mutants had escaped from the future.

The Sentinel Knight had told Andrew Hartford, and the Overdrive rangers were informed immediately. He had also asked for Sensei Watanabe's assistance and he was more than ready to inform the Ninja Storm crew of the event.

Princess Shayla got hold of RJ, and not only did he inform the rest of the Jungle Fury rangers but he also offered his pizza place as the venue for the meeting. She also informed the Galaxy Rangers of the event and they offered to tell Andros, Zhane and Karone who would be able to pass it on through the rest of the Zordon Era of rangers.

On the day of the meeting, all these people were gathered in Jungle Karma Pizza and Princess Shayla and the Sentinel Knight were relieved to see them all there. When they heard the news, the rangers agreed to help immediately. It was great to see the eagerness to help, but of course it was there. It was inside every power ranger. Even Trey of Triforia and the Aquitan Rangers showed up to help.

"Thank you all for coming!" said Shayla at last. "For those of you who do not know, I am Princess Shayla, and this is the Sentinel Knight. We, along with Zordon, were part of the Galactic Alliance millennia ago. We have noticed that some villains who we believed to be destroyed, arrested or good again have shown up again, attacking innocent civilians. We must find a way to stop them, and we believe that they are all uniting and thinking of working together. When something like this happens, we call it a Revival of Evil. The only way to stop them is by all of us working together to defeat them, and we believe more are on the way."

She stopped talking for a few moments to let it sink in to the rangers. This was absolutely huge. Nothing this big a challenge had happened since Andros shattered Zordon's tube, purifying the universe in the process.

"Now," said Shayla. "Before we continue, I must know who is absent."

Alpha 6, brought along by Adam, took out a computer and gave it to Shayla. She opened up a file and she then knew exactly who wasn't there.

"Ok, is this correct?" she asked. She proceeded with a list of names. "Tommy Oliver, Justin Stewart, Karone, Trent Fernandez, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford and Ethan James are those who are not here. I know that Time Force are on their way, and that the Galaxy Rangers boarded a space ship yesterday so they should be here soon."

She was right; those were the rangers missing from the group. "Does anyone know why they are not here?" the Sentinel Knight asked them.

Hayley stood up. Sensei had told her of the meeting so she could tell the Dino Rangers. "All I know is that Tommy went on a year long trip about six months ago and he was the one who kept in contact with the other Dino Rangers, so they weren't informed," she said.

"Right," said Shayla. "We need contacts for Dino Thunder… And we'll have to keep trying Tommy… Anything else?"

"Yeah," said Andros. "Karone was really sick a few months ago and she went to some hospital thing in Eltar and she's still not back."

"There's no point in going anywhere near that hospital," said the Sentinel Knight. "They don't allow anyone in unless they are a patient or a doctor."

"OK," said Shayla, nodding her head in agreement. She knew all to well about that hospital. "What about Justin?"

"Justin was gonna come," said TJ. "But he got knocked down this morning. He'll be with us as soon as he's better."

"Yay," said Shayla. "A ranger we can actually guarantee is coming."

They all sat down again and began to go over plans on what to do. "Now, Trakeena is one of the main threats," said Shayla. "She's really strong. And then there's Rita and Zedd, not to mention Venjix and Mesogog."

They continued going through all the villains that had returned for a long time. Shayla eventually went back to the computer, but she couldn't work it very well so Billy helped her out. She decided to leave him on his own and went back to the rangers to discuss possible solutions.

"Hey guys," said Billy after a while. "I found out something. They are all definitely teaming up and working together. And they have a leader, and it's impossible to see who. Not to mention that their leader has a right hand man who's making sure that everyone is succeeding. Thankfully they aren't doing too well. They're identity is also unknown. Also, a team of super powerful evil power rangers are working for them. Some kind of A Squad or something."

Someone burst through the door immediately. They were wearing some kind of uniform. "Did you say A Squad?" he asked. They all looked at him confusedly. He signalled to some others to come in.

"Bridge?" asked Adam when he walked through the door. "Guys, they're from the future!"

"Look, this is Sky, Bridge, Z, Jack, Doggie Cruger, and I'm Sydney," said a woman with long blond hair. "We're from twenty years in the future and we had the A Squad rangers in custody but they somehow, and don't ask me how, escaped. We tracked them back to this time."

"We were the ones who apprehended the A Squad," said Jack. "So we've gone back to our original colours to apprehend them again. That's why Bridge is green and not red, in case you are wondering."

"Please join us!" said Shayla. "We are all trying to work together to save the universe. We can help you with your quest!"

The SPD rangers looked at their Commander. Cruger nodded. "We will gladly assist you. We are all rangers and we all fight for the same cause!"

Princess Shayla smiled. An alarm went off. "That would be my monitors," said RJ as he ran up the stairs to check them.

When he came back down he looked worried. "There are two really big attacks. One in Angel Grove and one in Silver Hill."

"OK," said Shayla. "Mighty Morphin to Angel Grove and Space Rangers to Silver Hill. No buts. Now Billy, behind you is a case with all the morphers from the Zordon Era. Take out the ones you need."

Billy took out the morphers. Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Billy then headed for Angel Grove. Ashley, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Carlos and Cassie then headed for Silver Hill.

_**A/N So next chapter is when it really starts to get good. A bit of a fight and a few surprises in store. SPD entrance is kind of random, but it was what popped into my head. Now, leave me a nice long review telling me what you think of the story so far, or I will be sad. Very sad. I hope you did like it and continue to read this story! **_


	3. Captured

___**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. I hope you like it.**_

As soon as they teleported to Angel Grove, the original team of power rangers saw what they had to fight; SPD A Squad. They were all demorphed, but when they saw that they had company A Squad decided to put on their spandex. "Wow," said Zack. "A girl red ranger…"

"What's so wow about a crazy evil ranger again Zack?" asked an annoyed Kimberly. "Right, sorry Kim," he said apologetically.

"C'mon guys," said Jason. "It's morphin time!" They were now morphed and ready to fight. As soon as they were ready, they ran right in and began to fight. Kim fought the pink ranger with a series of kicks, flips and punches. Zack fought the green one using the good old hip hop kido. Trini fought the yellow guy and also did several kicks. Billy and the blue ranger fought each other and Jason was the one fighting Charlie, the red ranger.

It was a tough fight, but the original power rangers were able to gain the upper hand. It looked like it was over for the A Squad, but they just teleported out of there as soon as they were losing. The Mighty Morphin crew demorphed.

"Man, that was tough," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Trini. "Really tough."

**Silver Hill**

When the Space Rangers arrived in Silver Hill they could see Trakeena and her minions attacking the city. As soon as she saw them she sent some after them.

"Ok guys," said Andros. "Let's rocket!"

They morphed and began to fight Trakeena's forces. They fought hard through all the monsters and eventually gained the upper hand, just like their friends in Angel Grove had done at the same time.

Another similar thing happened too; when the rangers were just about to win and defeat Trakeena's forces, they all disappeared. There were no monsters left. The Space rangers demorphed.

"What the hell?" said a very confused Andros.

"That was weird," said Ashley. "They all retreated. It's like they didn't even want to try anymore."

Just then, they were blinded by an extremely bright light. When they could finally see again, they had all been taken hold of and they couldn't shake the grip the monsters had on them.

"Well, well, well," said Trakeena. She was grinning. "Our leader will be pleased… Even though I hate my leader, it still feels good to please them."

She signalled to the monsters to take them away, and they did what she said without hesitation. But the power rangers wouldn't give up that easily. They tried their hardest to escape the grip of the monsters, and slowly but surely they were succeeding.

Andros got away first, and then he help Ashley. They then split up and freed the others, but the monsters kept on marching. Why?

"Oh my gosh," said Cassie. "Zhane's unconscious. They've still got Zhane!"

**Angel Grove**

"Hey," said Zack as he and his friends walked away from where they had fought the A Squad. "Do you think the princess would mind if we stopped for something to eat before we go back?"

Kimberly stopped and gave him a weird look. "Do you remember where we are going back to?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, confused by Kim's question.

"It's a pizza place," she said slowly. "Where they sell pizza."

"Oh ha ha," said Zack, annoyed not just with Kim but also with himself for not remembering that. They were all laughing at this when they were blinded by an extremely bright light. When they could see again, they noticed that they were one ranger short.

"Oh my God," said Jason. "Where's Kimberly?"

They were all quite worried now. Jason spotted Kim's morpher lying on the ground. "We should get back to Princess Shayla and tell her what's happened," said Trini, picking up her friend's morpher.

The others agreed and teleported back to Ocean Bluff. They met the Space rangers outside Jungle Karma Pizza. They looked quite upset about something. "What happened?" Billy asked them.

"We managed to hold our own against Trakeena and her forces, but Zhane got dragged away to their leader!" said Carlos.

"No way!" said Trini. "Kimberly has disappeared too!"

"We should go and tell Shayla immediately," said Andros. "She might be able to track them down."

They went inside and met with the other rangers. "So, are the situations resolved?" Shayla asked them with a smile on her face. Their research had gone quite well and everyone was in a good mood.

"Bad news," said Jason. "Kim's disappeared."

"Yeah, and Trakeena's goons dragged Zhane off to meet their leader," said Andros.

"Oh no," said Shayla. Her big smile had turned into a huge frown. "This is terrible."

"More bad news," said Rose Ortiz. She had taken Billy's place at the computer and was looking for news.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

"The Galaxy Rangers," she said. "They have been captured by the villains. In fact, a message is coming through now."

She turned up the volume on the speaker so that everyone could hear the message.

"Hello power rangers," said a mysterious voice that no one could identify. They guessed that it had been edited so as they wouldn't recognise who it was. "The United Alliance of Evil has returned, and is now bigger and better than ever. We have the Galaxy rangers, the silver space ranger and the pink mighty morphin power ranger. What to do with them is yet to be decided, but you should know that we do not plan on backing down. We have successfully tricked three teams very easily, and we suggest you don't plan on trying to stop us as you will definitely fail."

After that there was silence in RJ's pizza restaurant. "This is terrible," said Princess Shayla. She was extremely stressed. In one day, the new and improved Alliance of Evil had captured eight rangers and was holding them hostage. They didn't even know what they were going to do to them.

**1 Hour Later**

Zhane was dragged into a space ship that resembled the Dark Fortress. He slowly started to wake up. He could see Trakeena walking in front of him, leading the way. He was brought to a room with a few computers and monitors as well as a few ordinary television screens. There was a large chair in the room, like a throne. It was turned to face the monitors and TV screens so Zhane couldn't tell if there was someone sitting on it.

When Trakeena and the monsters that were dragging Zhane were in the room the doors closed and Trakeena stood up straight. She cleared her throat to draw attention to herself.

"What?" snapped the person sitting on the throne.

"I brought him here, as you asked," said Trakeena. "And the evil ranger sent the message to the rangers and obtained a mighty morphin ranger this afternoon."

"Good," said the person sitting on the throne.

"Now silver space ranger," said Trakeena. "It's time you met our leader. And if I were you, I would be afraid."

Zhane was allowed to stand up. He grinned. "I'm not afraid of any of your stupid leaders," he said.

"I always admired you bravery," said the leader. "Or some would say stupidity." Zhane suddenly became worried. He recognised that voice.

The chair turned so that Zhane could see who their leader was. A woman with straight blonde hair was facing him. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots. She had an evil look in her eyes.

"Karone?" spluttered Zhane in disbelief.

"Karone?" she said mimicked and then laughed. "No you silly ranger. Karone no longer exists. Astronema's back baby, and she's never going away."

Trakeena was sulking. She hated having a ranger she used to fight be in charge of her.

Meanwhile, in another room in the new Dark Fortress, Kimberly Hart was lying unconscious on the floor. The room was pitch black, and when Kim finally woke up she couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She could hear someone moving about in the shadows. "Who's there?" she called out. She was quite scared.

"Oh, let me guess!" said a very familiar voice. "You are worried!"

Kimberly gasped. "Tommy?" Suddenly the lights came on and it was no longer dark. Kimberly could see her former team mate and boyfriend standing in front of her. She was still sitting, and he bent down so his head was level with hers.

"Try evil green ranger sweetie," he said with an evil grin. As soon as he said it, Kimberly fainted again.

_**A/N I don't think this was one of my better works but I'm happy with it. Do not forget to review and tell me what you think of the story. And Conner, I keep telling you to get an account! In fact, I think you even have one! So why don't you log in for a change? **_


	4. The Dark Fortress

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. I hope you like it!**_

Tommy smiled when Kimberly fainted. But it wasn't an evil smile; it was a nice one. Sure, he wasn't happy to see her faint, but she did look quite peaceful lying there on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to a different room. On the way out he ran into Divatox.

"Ooh, Tommy boy," she said. "What would you be doing carrying prisoners about?"

"Her Majesty wants her moved," he replied coldly. At the mention of Astronema, Divatox shut her mouth and walked away.

Tommy continued on till he reached a small room. It was intended to hold prisoners, but it was a hell of lot more comfortable than lying on the floor in the other room. He placed her down on the small bed and left her there with a very quiet "sorry".

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He had thought about leaving it unlocked and blaming it on someone else, but since Divatox had seen him carrying her he wasn't going to take that risk.

He looked at his watch. Zhane would probably still be in with Astronema, so he couldn't go and talk to her like he usually did. He sighed and just took a walk down the corridor. So what if Zhane saw him? He was going to find out sooner or later.

He passed a room and saw Lothor playing cards with Flurious. He chuckled. Lothor was losing and giving out, as usual. He continued walking and started humming a tune. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded good anyway, so he kept humming.

And then he came face to face with Mesogog.

**Astronema's Control Room**

"Well," said Zhane, after a long period of silence. "I guess this means that you are better?"

Astronema laughed. "Ah Zhane," she said. "But enough of the jokes. You are here as a prisoner, and very shortly my evil ranger will come; he always does at this time, and then I will instruct him to escort you to your cell."

"I could've done that," protested Trakeena.

"You are still not in my good books, Trakeena," Astronema said rather coldly.

"Why?" asked a confused Trakeena. "What did I do?"

"Well now let's see," said Astronema. "You threw me off a cliff, exposed me in my vulnerable state at an auction, tried to take the Quasar Sabre from me and when I arrived to take control of this operation you tried to make everyone attack me! And when I was a power ranger you kept trying to destroy me."

"Well I suppose there's all that…" mumbled Trakeena. Zhane chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you got rid of those ridiculous hairstyles," said Zhane.

"Well of course," said Astronema. "They're not in style anymore."

"The red thing was never in style," he said.

"I was being controlled back then. Now I have my own mind; I can do whatever the hell I want."

"This is a huge shock," said Zhane after another minute of silence. The silence was very awkward. But he couldn't figure out why, or why he was speaking so calmly with Astronema.

"Why haven't you tried to destroy me yet?" he asked.

"Why would I do that when I can hold you hostage and possibly use you to get information as well as threaten to kill you if your friends don't cooperate?" Trakeena grinned. She may not like Astronema, but she had to admit that Astronema knew what she was talking about.

**Corridor**

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Thomas Oliver," said Mesogog in his hoarse voice.

"Try evil green ranger, giant lizard freak," Tommy said calmly and coldly.

Mesogog glared at him. "Tell me this," he almost whispered, leaning in closer to Tommy. "Why should I trust you? You have continuously tried to destroy a few years back? Who's to say you won't do it again?"

Tommy grinned his best evil grin. "You dare question the decisions of Astronema?"

Mesogog straightened up. It was common knowledge that Tommy was Astronema's favourite. He had the power to turn invisible and because of this he had been able to kidnap Kimberly Hart with ease. He had also snuck in to Jungle Karma Pizza and stolen his morphers from Princess Shayla's case. Now he was their personal evil ranger, but he had kept his old identity and simply told everyone he was the evil green ranger. But Astronema called him Tommy most often, and he only allowed her to do so; everyone else had to call him evil ranger. Rita sometimes called him Tommy as well, but since she wasn't really around that much nobody acknowledged that fact.

Mesogog snarled and walked on past Tommy. Tommy grinned a non-evil grin and continued on his way to Astronema's room. It wasn't too long until he was outside and he could hear Zhane making small talk. He chuckled and opened the door.

"Ah, Tommy," said Astronema. "I thought you might not be coming!"

Tommy grinned. Zhane turned to see Tommy and his mouth dropped open. Another shock for him today. First Karone, now Tommy. If he wasn't being supported by the monsters, Zhane could've sworn he would faint.

"Is there something you would like me to do for you my queen?" Tommy asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said, smiling at Tommy. "I would like you to escort Zhane here to a cell."

"We only have two cells," replied Tommy. "So will I put him in with the Galaxy Rangers or in with Kimberly Hart?"

Astronema thought for a minute. "Why don't you move Kendrix and Maya in with Kimberly, and then Zhane can join the rest of the guys in the other cell."

Tommy nodded and took a firm hold of Zhane. He grabbed the morpher from his wrist and handed it to Astronema. She took it from him and Tommy escorted Zhane out and down the corridor.

"I hope I can trust you to make sure Lothor isn't shouting his head off again?" Astronema asked Trakeena. She nodded and left, her monsters following close behind her.

Astronema fell back into her throne-like chair. She spun it around to face the monitors again.

**Corridor**

"So," said Zhane. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Tommy gave him a confused look. "Hayley said you went on a trip." Tommy chuckled. "And you didn't think that that was a cover up for this?" he asked him.

Zhane shrugged. "There was a possibility of that, or they could've found you when you were on your little holiday."

"I suppose you're right," said Tommy.

They reached a cell and Tommy opened it. The Galaxy Rangers were sitting there, all of them clearly tired. Tommy shoved Zhane in with them and then took hold of both Kendrix and Maya. "You girls are being moved into another cell," he said. He led them out and locked the door behind him. He then opened the door of the cell next to the one the girls had previously been in.

He shoved them into that one. "You are going to stay in here with Kimberly," he said, indicating the unconscious brunette on the bed. He then exited the room and locked the door.

**Boy's cell**

"How long have you been here?" asked Zhane.

"Since this morning," replied Mike Corbett. "She boarded our ship. We thought she was Karone…"

Zhane nodded. "I can understand that."

"Has anyone else been captured?" asked Kai.

"I heard Astronema say something about Kimberly Hart, but I think that's it," said Zhane.

Leo got up and kicked a wall. "I can't believe this!" he said. "We can do nothing to help the others stuck in here."

"I know," said Damon. "But we have to try and think of a way to escape or something!"

"Tell me how we can get past Tommy, and then I'll think about it," he said. They explained to Zhane that Tommy could turn invisible and so when they tried to escape that morning they didn't see him coming.

"Well, there's always a way," said Zhane. "But for now, I think we should get some sleep. It's gotten quite late." The others agreed with him and started to fight over the bunks in the small room.

**Girl's Cell**

Kimberly slowly came to and saw Maya and Kendrix. She was confused. The last thing she could remember was sitting in an empty, dark room. Tommy had leaned in close to her and informed her that he was evil once more. Then she passed out again. Now she was in a small room lying on a bed. There were bunks on the other side of the room.

"Hey, you're awake," said Maya seeing Kimberly sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Kimberly. "I think so."

"Are you sure you're not hurt or anything?" asked a concerned Kendrix.

"I think so. I was out cold for a while, so I can't be sure, but I think I'm Ok."

They smiled at her as she sat up properly. "I can't believe Tommy's evil again," she said.

"It's not just Tommy," said Maya. "It's Karone too. Astronema's back and she is definitely way stronger than she was the last time."

Kimberly groaned. "Great; that's all we need!"

**Astronema's Control Room**

Astronema was looking in her surveillance monitors when Tommy re-entered the room. "I hope you didn't shove them too hard," she said.

He smiled. "Of course I didn't. It's not like I'm evil!" They both laughed when he said this. They were doing an excellent undercover job. But nobody knew that; they all thought they really were evil.

"I remember I couldn't believe it when I came into my office in the high school that day and saw you waiting for me," he said. "And you asked me to help you out with this undercover mission in the Dark Fortress that no one must find out about. That was the weirdest thing anyone had ever asked me on a Monday morning, and believe me; I have heard a lot of weird questions and requests."

Karone turned her chair again and smiled at him. "Well, this is a strange mission. Who will we tell about our undercover job and then let escape so they can inform the rangers that Astronema and the evil green ranger have returned as well?"

"Zhane," he said simply. "And maybe one of the galaxy rangers. Zhane's a good actor, so he will be able to tell them we are evil when really he knows that we are good."

She nodded. "Zhane and Kendrix," she said. "We can then pretend that I've stolen her powers or something. That will give them some proof…"

He laughed. "Of course. They need proof. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

They both laughed and left for the kitchen to get something to eat.

_**A/N So what do you think? Loads of long reviews please! Stay tuned and thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed this story. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!**_


	5. Escape Plan

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thanks to all who have reviewed and put this on alert. **_

"Are you sure you can't track them Billy?" asked a worried and a little desperate Princess Shayla. They were all in Jungle Karma Pizza and it was getting late. Shayla and Billy were at the computer trying to figure out where the captured rangers could have been taken with little success. RJ had cooked lots of pizza with help from the former Jungle Fury rangers and anyone that was hungry could take some. They were also trying to determine where everyone could sleep; Shayla wanted everyone close at hand so that if anything happened, she could inform them all straight away.

"I've tried," said Billy. "But right now, I am afraid that it is impossible to track Kimberly, Zhane or the Galaxy rangers." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't want to let her down.

"I think we should have just let whatever rangers dealt with whichever villain deal with them again," said Nick. "We should've done that in the first place; it was clearly a mistake to send the Mighty Morphin rangers after the A Squad and the Space rangers after Trakeena."

Shayla stood up. "But that defeats the whole purpose of working together and helping one another. We can't work alone; we will have greater success if we all pitch in and help with every villain."

"Yeah," said Max Cooper, just finishing a slice of RJ's delicious pepperoni pizza. "And anyway, Trakeena was Lost Galaxy's enemy. If we had done what you suggested then there would've been no one to fight her and she would have destroyed Silver Hill."

"I kind of agree with Nick," said Will Aston. He doubted whether this idea could actually work out for them all. "It was a mistake sending rangers who don't know anything about a villain after them. They didn't know what to expect."

Jason gave him a funny look. "There is something to expect from every villain," he said coldly. "And it's an evil purpose, which can always offer a weakness."

"Jason's right," said Adam. "Every villain had a weakness, and when you're fighting them, you just have to figure out what it is."

"But," said Ashley, thinking about the situation. "When we gained the upper hand, they just retreated. They didn't even try to turn the situation around; they just gave up."

"That is something we don't understand," admitted the Sentinel Knight. "But something we must try to figure out. They aren't trying at all; they were defeated a little too easily."

**Dark Fortress**

"Ugh," said Karone, who was pretending to be Astronema, when she saw Lothor pick his nose and then eat the snot. "Disgusting," she said, getting up from her seat. "Are you just rude and stupid, or did you learn new manners in the Abyss of Evil?"

Lothor looked guiltily at his queen and put his head down. "I apologise my queen," he said.

"I should hope so," said Karone as coldly as she could. They were sitting in the dining area of the Fortress and were just finished eating. Some of the things these people ate were disgusting. Karone could hardly stand it. Tommy also found it unbearable at times. He and Karone were the only ones who would eat ordinary food that actually looked and tasted good enough to eat.

"Divatox," Karone said quickly and simply. She smiled. "You're on wash up duty tonight. Elgar can dry the dishes when you have washed them, and I will be inspecting them so they'd better be spotless."

Divatox groaned. "What was that?" asked Karone. "Yes your majesty," Divatox said with contempt. Karone then stood up and made a move to leave, but then stopped and turned to face them all again.

"Trakeena," she ordered. "I want you to fetch the pink Galaxy ranger from her cell and bring her to me. Ecliptor can get me the silver Space ranger. You come with me Tommy." She turned on her heel and left for her control room. Tommy got up and followed her like she asked as Trakeena and Ecliptor both rose and exited also.

"I hate that little Astronema!" said Divatox when she entered the kitchen with Elgar. "Me! Doing the dishes? I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my life! As if someone with my looks could wash dishes. Humph!"

Elgar rolled his eyes. It was old news that his aunt disliked, no, hated Astronema. But he knew better than to pick sides. If he defended Astronema, Divatox would hurt him and if he agreed with Divatox then Astronema would find out and kill him. He just couldn't win wither way so he just kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.

When Tommy and Karone were safely inside the sound proof control room Tommy turned her round to face him. "You're gonna tell them now?" he asked in disbelief.

"There's no time like the present," she simply answered, brushing his hand away from her arm. "Besides, when Trakeena and Ecliptor are escorting them back to their cells they will escape and then we can blame it all on them." She walked over to her throne-like chair and slumped in it.

Tommy shook his head. "And how's that gonna work? Exactly how will they escape Trakeena and Ecliptor, of all people?"

"You," she said, pointing at Tommy rather lazily, "will go invisible and make sure they do escape." Tommy groaned. He could easily get caught doing that. But, he didn't argue with Karone. Even though she wasn't actually Astronema, he still knew not to argue with a tired and cranky woman with a lot of power.

"Fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win."

"Of course I do," she said, smiling. "I always win!" Just as she was saying that, there was a knock on the door and Trakeena entered with Kendrix Morgan, Ecliptor following with Zhane.

"Excellent," said Karone. "Leave them here and then go to the lounge. I will call you when I need them to be taken back to their cells." Trakeena and Ecliptor both nodded and left the room. The doors closed firmly behind them so that even if they made a run for it, the rangers wouldn't escape.

"This better be good," said Zhane. "I was sleeping rather peacefully…"

Karone looked in her monitor and made sure they were gone before talking to Kendrix and Zhane. "I'm not really Astronema," she said, getting straight to the point. "I'm only pretending. And Tommy isn't really evil either. I need you two to help us."

Zhane and Kendrix nearly fainted when they heard the words come out of her mouth. They didn't believe her at first, but then realised that she didn't look evil and neither did Tommy. They just looked normal. But they had definitely looked evil earlier today.

"What the hell is going on?" spluttered Zhane after a moment of silence.

"Look," said Tommy. "About six months ago Karone came to see me. She told me about the villains returning and that we should act quickly. So we organised to pretend that we were evil and infiltrate the Alliance of Evil. So far, it has worked perfectly."

"But why are you telling us this?" asked a confused Kendrix.

"You see," said Karone. "We kind of want the other rangers to find out that Astronema and the evil green ranger are back also. We are going to let you two escape and then you can tell them. But there are some other things too."

"Ok," said Zhane. "I'm with you so far. But why us?"

"You are one of the best actors I know," said Karone to Zhane. "You would be able to make a believable performance, whereas I am not sure about the others. As for Kendrix…"

"You want the Quasar Sabre and your powers back," Kendrix guessed.

"Yeah," admitted Karone. "In case of an emergency. If they find out that Tommy and I have been pretending to be evil and holding them back on purpose then they will not let us get out of here alive."

"I understand," said Kendrix. "And it actually makes it a lot more convincing. I mean, if you really were Astronema you would probably steal my powers straight away, just so you could be even more powerful." Karone nodded. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

"What about my powers?" asked Zhane.

"You stole them back," replied Tommy.

"No I… Oh. I see." The others laughed at Zhane's confusion.

"Ok," said Kendrix. "We will help you, of course we will. Now why don't we go over this plan a little more?" Karone agreed and they went over the plan a few times. Karone gave Zhane his morpher and he hid it in one of his pockets. Karone told them her overall aim of her little mission and then they were even more eager to help. It would be a lot easier to take down the Alliance from the inside.

Karone called Ecliptor and Trakeena when they were done discussing the plans. They came as quickly as they could. "Take them back to their cells," she said coldly. "They are not cooperating. Things would be much easier if they just told us what they knew about Shayla's plan."

Trakeena and Ecliptor nodded and bowed before taking hold of their prisoners and escorting them back to their cells. They walked at a moderate pace through the corridor. The cells were at the other end of the fortress.

An invisible Tommy was walking behind them, which they obviously did not know. When they were in an area of the fortress that was away from everyone else, Tommy kicked Ecliptor. The shock made him loosen his grip on Zhane who then spun around and kicked him away from him. Trakeena tried to fight him, but this made her accidentally let go of Kendrix who then copied Zhane and kicked her away. The two rangers then made a run for it. Tommy hit the two villains over the head, just in case they went after them, and then made his way back to Astronema's control room.

Zhane and Kendrix managed to escape the Dark Fortress without anyone other than Trakeena and Ecliptor noticing. They were not too far from Ocean Bluff, which was where the rangers had all met up. It would take about two hours on foot, or so Kendrix thought when Zhane told her how far away they were.

A few hours later, Shayla and Billy were at the computer yet again, tracking down the missing rangers and trying to find out more information about the Alliance of Evil at the same time. They were working very hard.

Taylor slumped against the back of her chair. She had been up early that morning, and now it was quite late so she was exhausted. Eric sat down beside her. "You look tired," he stated. She turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe that's because I am tired," she said quietly.

Eric smiled at her. "Maybe you should get some sleep," he suggested.

"Maybe you should just shut up," Taylor said, smiling.

Eric nodded. "Maybe baby," he said. "Or maybe not. Hmm…"

She laughed at him. He held her hand in his and sat back in his seat. She sat back again too and just watched him stay still.

The door opened suddenly. "About time," said Eric, expecting Time Force to come through the door like everyone else. They got a huge shock when Zhane and Kendrix came in, steadying themselves against the wall.

_**A/N For this story imagine that a year after Venjix is gone the world is back to normal. Do not forget to review and tell me what you think so far. I try to answer all of them. **_


	6. Angry

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert and/or their favourites. You guys rock! I hope you all like this chapter.**_

"What happened?" asked a worried Princess Shayla. She and Billy had looked up from the computer straight away when they heard the gasps from everyone in the room. Zhane and Kendrix looked very tired and weary and they were all shocked to see them, because that meant that they had escaped the evil forces. Ashley and Cassie helped them over to sit down.

"Are you hurt?" asked Dana Mitchell, who was a paramedic so she would be able to treat any injuries there may be.

"Not too bad," said Zhane. "I'm fine; I don't know about you Kendrix."

"I'm fine too," said Kendrix. "Honestly."

"Tell us what happened!" said a now impatient Shayla. The Sentinel Knight just continued to watch what was happening. He hadn't spoken for a few hours now.

"We managed to escape," began Zhane.

"Clearly!" said Shayla.

"You are never gonna believe it!" said Kendrix. She took off her glasses and cleaned them so that they were free of dust.

"What is it?" asked Andros.

"Astronema," Zhane said simply. A look of horror crossed Andros' face.

"No, Karone is sick…" he said, not believing his friend.

"Yeah," agreed Zhane. "Sick of being good!"

"It's true," said Kendrix when she saw that Andros was about to protest. "She took back the Quasar Sabre and the pink Galaxy powers that go with it. I am powerless."

Andros just continued shaking his head and turned around. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that Karone could be the Queen of Evil once more. Unless Dark Spectre had also returned; then she would be the Princess of Evil. No! Why was he thinking like this?

"And that's not the only surprise," continued Zhane. He turned to look at Jason. "Tommy's the evil green ranger again." Groans could be heard from Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini as they heard the news. That was just great! It was hard enough to fight him the first time!

"So," said the Sentinel Knight, speaking for the first time in hours. "Astronema is in charge… This is interesting. That means either Dark Spectre has not returned or Astronema was successful in destroying him again. I know it might not seem like it right now, but that is good news."

"He's right," said TJ. "Dark Spectre was way too big and way too powerful the last time I saw him."

Shayla was rummaging through her case of morphers. She had managed to reactivate the powers of all the rangers, as long as they used their morphers, that is. Of course those who were able to control the elements or had genetically enhanced abilities could still use those powers but the others had to use their morphers for any power at all.

"Damn," she said when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"What's wrong Princess?" asked a concerned Alyssa.

"He's not just the evil green ranger; he's the evil white, red and black one too."

They all groaned, except Jason. "Black?" he wondered aloud.

"Jeez," said Zack. "I'm gonna call him rainbow ranger. Every time I see him or hear about him he's another flippin colour!"

"I thought you would be somewhat joyful that he had become a colour of which you have in your preferences Zack," said Billy.

"Say what?" asked a confused Zack.

"He said that he thought you'd be happy Tommy was your favourite colour," explained Trini.

"Yeah, well," said Zack. "That's not the point!"

"Anyway," said the Sentinel Knight, taking control of the situation. "Tell us how you managed to escape."

"Well," said Zhane. "Astronema wanted to interrogate us for information, but when Kendrix and I refused to cooperate, she called Trakeena and Ecliptor to take us back to our cells. On the way back, Ecliptor loosened his grip on me slightly and so I turned around and kicked him. Trakeena tried to control me and so she lost her grip on Kendrix who did the same thing to her. Then we ran for it, after I stole my morpher back that is."

"We ran all the way here," said Kendrix. "I'm exhausted."

"I think we should all get some sleep," agreed Princess Shayla and she and RJ began discussing where they could all go and still be nearby.

**Dark Fortress**

"What?" roared a furious Astronema.

"It's as I said Your Highness," said Rita. "Me and Zeddy here found Trakeena and Ecliptor lying unconscious on the floor in the corridor."

"Right," said Astronema, now standing up. "Zedd, you come with me and we will go see what the hell is going on. Tommy and Rita will stay here." She and Zedd then left to check on the situation in the corridors.

"So," said Rita, making conversation. "How have you been Tommy? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Ah well," he replied. "You know, I had that good streak for a long time but I'm finally over that. I'm back to my evil ways again. And you?"

"Good, good. You know, I had one of those good streaks myself. I became the Mystic Mother!" She laughed. "Oh well. Thank goodness, I mean evilness that I'm over all that now. Have you met my son Thrax?"

"No, I can't say I have," said Tommy. "I didn't know you had a son."

"Oh!" said Rita in surprise. "Well now, you just have to meet him! I'll introduce you to him tomorrow maybe." Tommy nodded and Rita began to brag about her son and all the evil things he had done. Tommy sighed and endured it as best he could.

Out in the corridors everyone was watching fearfully as Astronema walked quickly down the corridors, her heels on her boots making click clack noises on the floor. Zedd followed, trying to keep up with her as she stormed her way through the crowd of villains that had now gathered. A few were trying to wake Ecliptor and Trakeena gently but she had no time for that.

"Outta my way!" she yelled, shoving people to the side. She gave Trakeena a good kick and then when she showed no sign of waking Karone wrenched Lord Zedd's Z staff away from him and started hitting both Trakeena and Ecliptor with it. Finally they began to wake. As soon as they saw the angry look on their queen's face they were afraid.

"Well?" asked Karone. "What the hell happened?"

"Huh?" asked a dazed Trakeena. Karone hit her with the staff. "Hey! What did I do?"

"I don't know," said Karone. "Why don't you tell me?"

The memories of what had happened that day came flooding back to Trakeena. "Uh oh," she said.

"Where are Zhane and Kendrix?" Karone demanded angrily. "Because they're not in their cells!"

Ecliptor murmured something shamefully. "I'm sorry?" said Astronema. "I didn't quite hear what you said!"

Ecliptor looked up at her. "They escaped. I'm so sorry my queen!"

"Sorry?" said Karone, slowly raising her voice. "Sorry? Well sorry isn't good enough! TOMMY!"

"I think she's calling you," said Rita back in the control room.

"Yeah," said Tommy, picking up the Wrath Staff. "She wants this."

Rita followed him out and down the corridor towards the scene. Everyone was gathered round. Master Org, Mesogog, Divatox still with a plate and dish cloth in her hands, Lothor, was that Diabolico she saw? Tommy made his way through the crowd towards Karone. She had her hand out and Tommy placed the staff in her hand without saying a word. She had returned Zedd's staff to him and planned on using her own.

"You both know what this can do, I presume?" she said. The two villains gulped. They knew all too well what that could do.

"I would destroy you both, but then I might regret it later," she hissed. "You should count yourselves lucky. Trakeena, you are down to your last chance. There are many crimes you have committed against me, and I will not stand for it any longer." She sent a blast at them from her Wrath Staff to cause them some pain.

She turned around. "Well? What are you all looking at? Get back to what you were doing!" She stormed her way passed them all, continuing on to the cells. Tommy, Rita and Zedd followed her.

"I want to check on the rest of the rangers," she said. "Open this door and let me in."

Tommy opened the door to the boys' cell. She walked in with Tommy beside her and Rita and Zedd behind, so as they couldn't escape.

"Leo, Damon, Kai and Mike… Yes. They are all here." She exited the cell, leaving the boys with their mouths open. They had been expecting Zhane. Tommy locked the door behind them.

Karone was standing in front of the girls' cell. Tommy opened the door for her and they formed the same formation as they did with the boys.

"Kimberly and Maya," she said. "Yes. They are both here." She turned to exit the cell when one of them spoke.

"What are gonna do with us?" asked Kimberly. Karone turned back to them.

"Well, I suppose I am keeping you hostage for now. We'll see if Tommy here can think of a good way for you all to meet your demise."

"Karone," said Maya. "I know you are good. Just look deep down inside of you and you'll know it too!" She was pleading with her friend to return to her good ways.

"I can't look inside of me if my eyes are on the outside," she said, grinning. "And if I somehow was able to look inside of myself, I would see nothing but evil everywhere." She then turned and exited the cell, Tommy following her and locking the door.

"There has to be something we can do!" said Maya. "I thought I could get to Karone, but I was wrong. Maybe if I could have more time with her alone…"

"Hey!" said Kimberly, suddenly thinking of something. "If you get to Karone with more time with her, then maybe I can get through to Tommy!"

"But how could we get to them?" Maya suddenly realised.

"You're right," said Kimberly, but she continued to think about it. If she ever got the slightest opportunity, she was going to use it. Maya was thinking the exact same thing, though neither woman would say to the other.

"Hey," said Kimberly. "She was making sure that we were still here. Does that mean Kendrix escaped?" A huge smile spread across Maya's face. "If she has, then she'll tell the others! We could be out of here sooner than we thought!"

As soon as they were back in the control room Karone let out a huge scream. She had surprised herself at how well she could act; she had always been told that she was a terrible liar. But maybe that was because as Karone she only lied when she had something to be guilty of, and so the guilt would show more often than not.

"I think I'm getting a headache," she said, sounding surprised.

"Now you know how I feel when Goldar starts his whining!" said Rita.

Karone took a deep breath, trying to erase the pounding pain in her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The pain finally ceased. She would have to stop all this shouting; it wasn't good for her. Her throat had been playing up as well, and she was terrified that she would go hoarse.

"Are you all right my queen?" asked Tommy, knowing what was wrong. Every time Karone had a shouting match with somebody her head and her throat would become sore.

"I'm fine," she said truthfully. She turned around. "Thank you, Rita and Zedd, for your assistance."

"No problem," said Lord Zedd. "Anytime you need us, we will be there to help you my queen!"

"At least I count on you three," she said, not leaving out Tommy. She dismissed Rita and Zedd who left the room immediately.

"Anything else you want me to do?" asked Tommy. "Or can I go to sleep now?" He had been working all day long, and Karone's decision to have Zhane and Kendrix escape that night had kept them up later. He nearly burst out laughing when he'd seen that Divatox still hadn't finished washing the dishes when he went to give Karone her Wrath Staff.

Karone smiled at him. "Yeah, you can go to sleep," she replied. "But I want you up early tomorrow so we can go over more plans… this isn't gonna be easy."

He nodded and made his way towards the door. "Goodnight," he said to her. She smiled. "Yeah, 'night Tommy," she replied. He left and went to bed, and Karone decided to do the same.

* * *

"I'm telling you," said Toxica. She was playing cards with a few others before going to bed. "There's something going on."

"I agree," said Necrolai. "I think that they could be in a relationship."

"Well," said Miratrix. "It's either that, or they know something that we don't and are trying to hide it from us."

"It would be adorable if they were going out!" said Camille.

"Oh for God's sake!" said Venjix, who suddenly realised that he was the only male at the table. "Can we please stop discussing the possibility of a romantic relationship between her majesty and the evil ranger?"

"Why should we?" asked Charlie, the red A Squad ranger. "You're not the boss… anymore."

Venjix slammed his cards down on the table and gave up. He couldn't take it any longer. These girls… all they talked about were looks and beauty, love and eligible bachelors. The girls laughed when Venjix stood up walked out with his nose stuck up in the air, if that's even possible for a computer virus in a robotic body to do.

_**A/N So what do you think? Do not forget to REVIEW! If you do not review, then I will be sad. And I do not want to be sad. As you can see, most of the villains think that Tommy and Karone are going out, but are they right or do they both have feelings for someone else? I guess you are going to have to stay tuned to find out! (And remember to review, it's very important).**_


	7. Psycho Plans

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert. I hope you all continue to read the story!**_

"Bridge!" said Z. It was now early the next morning, and Z had started to read a book after her breakfast. Unfortunately, Bridge wanted to watch Z read, yet again, and he was still eating his breakfast. "Stop chewing food in my ear!"

"It's toast," he informed her proudly. "Do you want some? It's buttery." Bridge wiggled his fingers when he said the word "buttery". Z shook her head. He always did that.

"What?" asked Bridge.

"Never mind," said Z.

"Just say it!" demanded Bridge. "Tell me what you were you going to say."

"You're just crazy!" Z gave in.

"I know that," said Bridge. Z laughed at him.

Jack came over and jumped on the sofa beside them. "What are you two love birds doing?" he asked.

"Hey we're not," began Z.

"Oh we are just discussing how crazy I am," interrupted Bridge.

"I see," said Jack nodding his head. "Do you mind if I have some input?" Bridge nodded, not a bit offended, which Z always found admirable.

"I got them!" cried out Cam Watanabe.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tori.

Shayla came running over. "You found the Dino rangers!" cried Shayla in delight. Cam nodded. He got through to Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent and they were on their way.

The door opened and Jen Scotts and Lucas Kendall entered. "I told you this was the right place," said Lucas. Jen just shook her head and went to get Katie and Trip.

"Thank you for coming," said Shayla, coming over to greet the Time Force rangers. "This means a lot."

"No problem," said Jen, coming back in along with Katie and Trip. "The mutants are our responsibility."

"Well, we are all going to work together here," said Shayla.

"Of course," agreed Jen. "Why don't we get to work?"

**Dark Fortress**

"What is it?" asked Tommy rather sleepily, walking into Astronema's control room.

"You think Kendrix could've told me!" she said. "Before they told everyone I was in charge!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked. He had just woken up and was still half asleep. He couldn't understand what was going on.

Karone walked over to him as he yawned. She gave slapped him across the face. "Ok, ok," he said. "I am fully awake and at your service! There was no need for that."

"I beg to differ," she said. She then went back to one of her computers and typed something. The Psycho Rangers picture came up on the screen. "I was talking about them," she said.

"What about them?" asked Tommy. He looked at their picture. They always made Tommy shudder. Those things were pure evil. He hated them, and he had never even come face to face with one in his life.

"I wanted to use them!" said Karone.

Tommy's jaw dropped. "No way," he said after a minute. "No, you are crossing the line here. They are pure evil! We can't use them!"

"Ah, but I know how to reprogram them so that they will obey me and only me and therefore always do what I say and stay loyal to me," she explained.

"Ok, maybe it could work," admitted Tommy.

"No it can't!" Karone whined.

"But you said," began Tommy.

"I know!" said Karone. "But Deviot reactivated them and used them to fight the Galaxy rangers and then the Space rangers helped out and they are all destroyed!"

"Can you fix them?" asked Tommy.

"Of course I can. The problem is that they are on Terra Venture!"

"Ah, now I see why you were ranting," said Tommy.

"That's it!" said a fed up Karone. "There's only one thing we can do; secret undercover mission."

"Um, that's kinda what we're in the middle of doing," said Tommy.

"Yes," agreed Karone. "But we are in a secret undercover mission as Astronema and the evil green ranger, but they will have to go on a secret undercover mission to get the Psycho Rangers from unsuspecting Terra Venture!"

"I hate it when you say confusing things in the morning," said Tommy.

"Look, we are gonna go and get the Psycho Rangers and that's that!" said Karone.

"Fine," said Tommy. "But just so you know, the pink one's on the planet Rashon."

Karone turned to look at him. "How did you know that?" she asked him.

"It just came up on that screen," he said simply. Karone scowled and left the room, going to get some breakfast. Tommy laughed and went after her.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

Trent Fernandez and Kira Ford walked through the door of Jungle Karma Pizza. They could see some people at computers, someone watching TV and Cam and Rose were playing chess.

"Kira, Trent!" said Princess Shayla, coming over to greet them. "Thank you so much for coming. And Conner and Ethan too!" Conner McKnight and Ethan James came in behind Kira and Trent.

"Hey, is Doctor O coming?" asked Kira.

Shayla hesitated. "No, he's… He's on the other side."

"What?" the Dino rangers said in unison.

"He's evil again," she said. "And Astronema's back too. It's disastrous. But we are trying to take control of the situation."

"The guard is set up," said the Sentinel Knight coming over.

"What guard?" asked Kendrix. Everyone was quite curious.

"Well, we think that Astronema may decide to regain the Psycho Rangers yet again, so we have set up a guard on Terra Venture. If anything out of the ordinary happens, we will know straight away and then we can go up and stop them." Everyone just looked at Princess Shayla, who had just spoken.

"And since it would be foolish of Astronema not to regain the Psychos, we think she will strike sooner rather than later," said the Sentinel Knight. Kendrix and Zhane just looked at each other. What if Karone walked right into that trap? And Tommy too. Since they had no means of communication with either, they decided to just hope that they realised before it was too late.

**Dark Fortress**

"So, we are going to get the Psychos, and our army will be much stronger," announced Astronema. They all cheered. The Psychos were very powerful, and with them they would be able to take over the world.

"Now remember," continued Astronema. "We must keep as many people alive as we can, in any battle. For if we take over the universe, we'll need slaves to do all the work for us. Only I can give authorization for a deadly attack on any being, got it?" Everyone cheered again.

"My queen," said Tommy, joining her at the top of the hall. "They have set up a guard at Terra Venture. I suggest we get pink first so that we will be much more prepared." Karone nodded. She had been expecting that.

"Ok, we are going to Rashon first," said Karone. "I need to pick a team to come with me." She looked through the crowd of villains, trying to decide who to take. Tommy of course, and maybe Rita and Zedd. And someone else? Yes, now she thought of a good team.

"Ok, Tommy, Rita, Zedd and Camille shall come with me. And I'm taking a hundred putties and fifty quantrons too. About twenty five Rinshi as well. That should do it. I will keep a watch on what is happening on Earth and I will be staying in touch with Ecliptor, so don't do anything you might regret." Karone signalled to the listed team and they followed her to the space ship she planned on using.

"We won't go in the Fortress because they'll see it coming a mile away," she said. As soon as they were all on board and Karone had made communications with Ecliptor so she would know what was happening, they took off, heading for the planet Rashon.

Camille was honoured to be going on the mission, alongside Astronema! She couldn't wait to brag about it to everyone when they got back. She could've picked anyone, yet she picked Camille. How lucky!

They landed on the planet Rashon and saw what a barren place it was. There was only rock and sand, mountains and cliffs. They couldn't see any water or greenery. They landed near to where the Savage Sword used to be. This was where Psycho Pink was destroyed.

They exited the ship and looked around. Karone took out a device and walked around with it. She came to the place where the remnants of Psycho Pink were. "Send out some putty patrollers to dig!" she shouted.

The putties were let out and they began to dig at the place Karone was standing. Eventually they came across a digitized Psycho Pink. Karone picked it up. "Hey," she said. "I didn't know that they could digitize themselves…" She shrugged and put it in her pocket and they all re-boarded the ship.

When they were on the ship, Karone set about reprogramming Psycho Pink so that no matter what she wanted to do, she would always obey Karone. Karone planned on using them in the end, when they would try and take down the United Alliance of Evil from the inside.

As soon as she had reprogrammed Psycho Pink, Karone reactivated her. "Huh?" she said as soon as she was alive again. She spotted Karone and bowed. "How wonderful to see you again my queen!" she said. She was very surprised to see her, and was delighted that she had been reunited with her queen.

"We are in the process of acquiring the other Psychos right now, but you were the first," said Karone, trying to flatter the evil monster, and succeeding too. Psycho Pink felt very special after hearing that Astronema had chosen to reactivate her first. They headed on towards Terra Venture.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"This tells us that Astronema has indeed left the Dark Fortress," said Billy, who was yet again at the computer. "But she hasn't gone anywhere near Terra Venture. This is confusing."

Princess Shayla was stressed out. As soon as they found out that Astronema had left for Outer Space they had thought she would go straight to Terra Venture and they would have her where they wanted her, but they were wrong. She took a detour, and she still hadn't gone back on course for Terra Venture yet.

"Oh my God," said Cassie, suddenly realising where she might have headed.

"What is it Cassie?" asked Carlos.

"Rashon," she said. "Psycho Pink isn't on Terra Venture; she's on Rashon." The Space rangers and Kendrix suddenly realised what she was saying. In fact, Kendrix had known for a long time; she just didn't say anything because she knew the truth about Astronema.

"Cassie's right," said Ashley. "So Astronema must have taken her route through Rashon, and now she has one Psycho Ranger to help her get the others."

"Well now," said Princess Shayla. "This changes things."

"She has entered the vicinity of Terra Venture," said Billy.

"Well," said the Sentinel Knight. "What are we waiting for? Let's get up there right now!"

"I've got the Megaship nearby," said Andros reluctantly. He really didn't want to fight his sister. Again. But since it was probably the only way they may be able to return her to the good life of Karone, he offered his mode of transportation.

"Ok," said Shayla. "Let's decide who's coming and then get the morphers distributed. If we all go, then the remaining villains may decide to launch an attack somewhere here on Earth." The others all agreed and they acted quickly.

**Astronema's ship**

"We're nearly there," said Tommy. "Do you think that Shayla or the Sentinel Knight has contacted Terra Venture about me being evil yet?"

"Let's not take any chances," said Karone. "We're just gonna storm our way in. We will unleash the putties, quantrons and Rinshi to attack, distracting the majority of the colony. Then we will go and hunt down the other Psycho Rangers." The others nodded and Zedd flew the shuttle towards Terra Venture, getting ready for an attack.

They successfully entered Terra Venture, and they unleashed the minions down on the colony. It surprised everyone; there hadn't been an attack since 1999, and now there were several different monsters attacking them, from different masters. Everyone was frightened and they began to scatter. When the guard that Shayla and the Sentinel Knight had sent in order to watch for Astronema saw what was happening, they all left their posts and began to help the civilians. As soon as they had stopped guarding the area with the Psycho Rangers, Zedd landed and they then began searching for the Psychos.

The rangers Shayla had selected to go to Terra Venture arrived soon after. Andros had commanded the Megaship and landed it skilfully. He, along with Jason, Adam, Kat, Carlos, Ryan, Jen, Danny, Blake, Kira, Sydney, Madison, Ronny, Dominic and Flynn exited the ship and saw what was happening. "Some of us need to stay here and fight," said Jason. "But we must also go to the area where the Psychos are and try to stop Astronema."

It was decided that Jason, Adam, Kat, Carlos and Andros would go after Astronema and that the rest would stay and fight the putties, quantrons and rinshi.

"Ok," said Jen, who was appointed leader of the remaining rangers. "Ready?" They all morphed and launched themselves into the fight and began to destroy the putties, rinshi and quantrons.

Jason and the others made their way over to where Astronema was. Rita and Zedd had chosen to stay in the ship; Rita would keep contact with Ecliptor and Zedd would keep an eye on the fight. She knew that the rangers had arrived and was expecting a few to turn up right where she was standing. Tommy and Camille were looking for the Psychos. They had no idea what they would find; remnants and pieces of different Psychos everywhere or digitized in cards like Psycho Pink.

They found them in card form, at last. All of them were handed to Astronema. She was about to order them to stop attacking and leave when the rangers appeared. "I was wondering when you would show up," she said.

"We are not going to let you get away with those Psychos!" said Carlos.

"Well now," said Karone. "We'll see about that." They tried to leave and board the ship but the rangers blocked the way to it.

"Get out if my way!" yelled Astronema. When they wouldn't do what she said she gave an order. "Attack them!" she cried.

The rangers morphed; Jason into the red ranger, Adam into the black ranger, Kat into the pink zeo ranger, Carlos into the green turbo ranger and Andros into the red space ranger. Camille changed into her chameleon warrior armour and Tommy morphed into the green ranger. Karone raised her staff.

Jason and Adam fought with Tommy, trying to talk to him. But Tommy would have none of it and just kept fighting them. Kat and Carlos took on Camille, and she proved to be quite a powerful enemy. Andros took the responsibility of his sister, but she proved even stronger than the last time he fought her. When Astronema had had enough, she morphed into the pink galaxy ranger and continued fighting him. This made her even more powerful and it scared any passers-by; the galaxy rangers were supposed to protect Terra Venture. What was going on?

Finally, the rangers led by Jen were almost done with the inferior foot soldiers. They decided that once they were done that they would go help the others. However, Zedd sent Psycho Pink at Astronema's command. She began to fight them too, and this set them back.

After a large amount of time fighting, Astronema's forces were near to her ship. They retreated, calling back the foot soldiers and Psycho Pink. Zedd flew the ship back to Earth, where their base was. All the rangers were left exhausted, and annoyed that they had failed in stopping them. They all went back to the Megaship and Andros flew them back to RJ's.

_**A/N So? What did you think? Review and tell me, or I will be very sad... I know that picking Camille was kind of random, and the team of rangers was too, but that was because most of them were picked randomly. I tried to have at least one ranger from every season, and since there was only Kendrix who did not have her powers, there was no Lost Galaxy (unless you count Karone). Oh, and I know in the show Rashon isn't too far away from Terra Venture, but I changed that for this story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for more! Oh yeah; don't forget to review!**_


	8. Maya's Escape

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"I can't believe it!" said Jason. They were now back with the others in Ocean Bluff and all of them were disappointed in themselves. They had failed in stopping Astronema from obtaining the Psycho Rangers in Terra Venture.

"You did your best," said Princess Shayla, reassuringly. "Even though you did not succeed, you tried your hardest and that is admirable. Now we must prepare for a bigger battle with the Alliance; they have fooled us once, and they will think we will be easy to fool again, but we shall prove them wrong."

"Why would Astronema pick Camille though?" asked Theo. "I mean, they have nothing to do with each other."

"It is my estimation," said Billy, "that Astronema is showing us how united they all are. That she can trust even those she had never worked with before."

"You are correct Billy," said the Sentinel Knight. "That is exactly what she's playing at. We must show her the same."

"Huh?" asked Mack.

"We must organise ourselves into separate teams with different leaders and show that we can also work together."

"That makes sense," said Wes, who had been sitting with Time Force and catching up. They hadn't seen each other for ages. It was hard having some of your best friends one thousand years in the future. Even harder when you loved one of them…

"So, when do we start?" asked Jen.

"The next attack," said Shayla. "Now, we must organise a team of about five or six to fight back…"

**Dark Fortress**

"I still don't think this is a good idea," said Tommy, handing something to Karone. She was reprogramming Psycho Black, the last of the Psychos. All the others were standing in a line against the west wall of the control room.

"Shut up," said Karone, just putting the final touches to the Psycho Ranger. "You'll never know whether something works or not until you try it."

"And sometimes when you try it you regret it and have no way of fixing your mistakes," said Tommy. Karone gave him a look and reactivated the Psycho.

Psycho Black looked around and realised he was beside Astronema. He couldn't believe it. He saw the other Psychos standing against the wall and grinned. They were all back, and with their original master too! This was definitely how it should be.

"My queen," he said, bowing.

"Excellent," said Karone. "Now remember!" She turned to the other Psychos and showed Psycho Black to his place in the line. "You obey me, and only me. You will do exactly what I say. This isn't just about the rangers anymore; this is something bigger. We must keep them all alive."

"Yes Astronema!" said the Psycho obediently.

Karone turned to face Tommy. "I love it when a plan comes together!" she said.

"You watch too much of the A Team," said Tommy. "Quoting Hannibal now are we?" She scowled. "Well, if you are Hannibal, I am Murdock."

"Why the hell would you want to be Murdock?" she asked.

"I think he's funny."

"No, you are not Murdock," she said. "You are Face."

"Aw, I don't wanna be!" he whined.

"I'm B.A," said Psycho Red, interrupting them. Karone and Tommy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Psycho Red. "I can be B.A! I just need to get into character." He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna kill you fool!" he said. "Hey, how was that?"

"Um, yeah," said Karone, trying to stop herself from laughing again. "That was good. Um, how do you know about the A Team?"

"You used to talk about it a lot in the past," said Psycho Blue, recalling Astronema not only talking about it but also watching reruns on TV.

"Astronema!" said Tommy, shaking his head.

"What?" she said. "It's a good show."

"Did you see the new movie?" Tommy asked her.

"Movie!" she screamed. "No! Where? I wanna see it!" Tommy and the Psychos laughed at her. They had no idea of how much she loved the A Team.

She folded her arms and sulked. "Astronema, don't be like that!" said Tommy.

"I am going to check on Rita and her surveillance of the rangers," she said. "Who's coming with me?" Tommy and the Psychos, who were now very obedient and had lost their obsession with destroying the rangers, decided they had nothing better to do and so followed Astronema down the corridor and towards Rita and Zedd's room.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"Ok, so we have a list of new teams for the next possible attacks," said Shayla. "Now we must try and figure out what Astronema wants to do with the hostages."

"Maybe she wants to keep them and use them against us?" suggested Ethan.

"How?" asked an interested Billy.

"If she wanted something from us, she could threaten to hurt or even kill one of the hostages," he said.

"You're right," said Shayla. "We need to rescue them, or else convince Astronema to be Karone."

**Dark Fortress**

"Thank you Mr James," said Karone. "That's not a bad idea. We will use one of the hostages sooner rather than later." They were all in Rita and Zedd's room, watching the rangers. Karone needed to make an impact on them, and now she had come up with a plan to do just that.

"We need to launch an attack," she said to all in the room. "It needs to start small, and then gradually grow until every single ranger is out there. Then we threaten them. They will have no choice but to give in."

"I like it!" said Rita. "It's a brilliant plan. Now, where are my painkillers? All this plotting had given me a headache!"

"We'll be keeping them all alive of course," said Psycho Yellow. "Right?"

"Precisely!" said Karone. "That is the strategy." She had noticed that the Psychos had become more compassionate and had more human feelings than they used to. Karone liked these new Psychos; it meant they would never turn on her and try to destroy her.

"I'm going to tell the others," she announced, and she left for the hall to make her announcement to the others. The Psychos followed her. She was halfway down the corridor when she sent Psycho Blue back to give a message to Tommy.

"Her majesty says you must go and inform the hostages that one of them may get hurt if their friends do not cooperate with Astronema."

Tommy nodded and left the room, watching the Psychos following Karone down the hallway. He turned and went the other way, towards the cells.

He went into the boys' cell first. "Tommy?" said Leo.

"Her majesty wishes to inform you that one of the hostages may get hurt if your friends do not cooperate," he said.

"Cooperate with what?" asked Mike.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly realised that he didn't know. He finally found an answer. "With whatever she has planned." He left the cell, making sure to lock the door behind him. He then unlocked the girls' door.

When he went in Kimberly was lying down on one of the beds, singing to herself. He wondered why she wasn't talking to Maya like she would usually be doing. "Her majesty says that a hostage may get hurt if your friends don't cooperate," he said.

Kim sat up and looked at him. "I see," she said.

Tommy suddenly wondered why he didn't get a reaction from Maya. Then it hit him. "Where's Maya?" he demanded, realising that she wasn't in the room.

Kimberly suddenly tensed. "Tell me where she is!" he demanded again.

"Gone," said Kimberly.

"What the," began Tommy. "How?"

"She escaped," Kimberly said, looking down.

"How?" asked Tommy again, wondering how it was even possible for her to escape.

Kimberly stood up and walked over to him. He was much taller than she was, which didn't really help. "Why would I tell you?" she said coldly. "So you can go and get her back here? I don't think so."

"Don't push me!" Tommy warned her. The boys in the cell next door could hear them and were shocked to find out that Maya was gone.

"Or what?" said Kimberly. "What are you gonna do to me Tommy? I'll tell you, will I? Nothing."

Tommy and Kimberly glared at one another. "Oh is that what you think?" he said, grinning. "There is plenty that I could do to you, and that I will do to you if you do not tell me how Maya escaped."

"I don't care," she said. "I'm not telling you!" Tommy touched a device on his belt and it beeped. "What was that?" she asked.

"If you must know," said Tommy, "it signals Astronema. She has to know about this." Kimberly gulped and began thinking about what happened that morning. It had been a little too easy for Maya to slip out. Kimberly helped her. If Maya got out and back to the rangers then she'd be able to give loads of information to Princess Shayla and the others.

They could hear the click clack of Astronema's boots and she walked into the cell. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Maya has escaped," said Tommy, not taking his eyes off of Kimberly. "And she's not talking."

Astronema looked absolutely furious. "She is not to be left alone," she said after a minute. "She might try to escape too."

"In other words you're saying that I am not to leave her alone?"

"Yes," said Karone. "And interrogate her too. I want to know exactly what happened. And if it comes to it, she will be the one we will hurt."

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"So," said Shayla. "It's quiet, a little too quiet."

"I agree," said the Sentinel Knight. "They must be preparing for something big."

"Yeah," said someone coming through the door. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Maya!" cried Kendrix, seeing one of her best friends in the doorway.

Shayla looked extremely pleased to see that yet another one of the hostages had escaped. "Welcome back!" she said.

"I um, managed to get my quasar sabre back too," she said.

"Tell us how you got away!" said Shayla.

"Could I have something to eat first? I sacrificed my breakfast to get away…"

_**A/N So what do you think? Why don't you review and tell me? Hint hint. So Maya escaped... But how? I guess you are just going to have to keep reading to find out!**_


	9. Ranger Rescue

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and also those who have put this on alert. Enjoy!**_

"Yum!" said Maya, finishing her food. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you think so," said RJ, very happy with himself.

"So," said Shayla. "How did you escape?"

"Well, someone called Lothor came to give us our breakfast," said Maya. "He is so stupid. Kimberly and I told him that there was another ranger climbing up the side of the building and he went and opened the window to check. And what do you know, he forgot to lock it."

"Then why didn't Kimberly come too?" asked Kendrix.

"Unfortunately when I got out the window locked again," said Maya regrettably. "But I thought that it would be better to come and tell all you guys than to cling on to the side of the Dark Fortress. That wouldn't have done either of us any good."

"How did you get your sabre back?" asked Shayla.

"I walked back in," said Maya. "I was wearing a quantron suit though; I found a spare one outside."

"Good job!" said Princess Shayla.

"Wait," said Jason, suddenly realising something. "What about Kim? What are they gonna do to her when they find out you are gone?"

"I know," said Maya. "I feel awful. But as I said, it was better to come here and help you all out than hang on to the side of the Dark Fortress."

"You're right," said Katherine. "You did the right thing. And now we can work on trying to get Kim and the others out now."

"Precisely," said Maya.

**Dark Fortress**

"Where do we put her?" Tommy asked Karone.

"In the empty room," said Karone. "You can take a chair if you want. And only you can get out and only I can get in. Sound good?"

"Yes my queen," replied Tommy.

"Right. Now I am going back to telling the others what we are going to do in my big huge attack." Karone left for the hall and Tommy turned and looked at a frightened Kimberly. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.

"Ow!" she said when he jerked her. He ignored her and brought her to the empty room. There was nothing in there apart from windows and a single door. When they were outside the room Kimberly tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. Tommy opened the door and shoved her inside. He went in after her and closed the door.

"Now," he said as she sat up and realised this was the same place that she was in when she first woke up here. "You are going to tell me how Maya escaped or else."

"Or else what?" asked Kimberly.

"Well now," said Tommy. "Do you really want to know?"

"You wouldn't hurt me," said Kimberly.

"Are you sure about that Kimmie?" he asked her, leaning in closer to her.

She gulped. "She went out the window," said Kim. "Lothor opened it and didn't close it."

Tommy rolled his eyes. Lothor. He had never met anyone as stupid in his life. He was so gullible that he believed anything you would tell him. It was no surprise that he was behind Maya's escape.

"Now what?" asked Kimberly cautiously.

Tommy took out a mobile phone and sent a text to Karone telling her what had happened with Maya. "So she just left you there?" asked Tommy.

"Well, the window locked again after Maya got out," said Kim. "Therefore, I could not get out myself."

"I see," said Tommy. They were both standing up now.

"Was she serious?" asked Kimberly. "About staying in here until she decides differently?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. He walked around the place for a while before sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. Kimberly remained standing for a while, thinking about what she could do. She suddenly had an idea that just might work.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Princess Shayla. A few of the rangers were going to break into the Dark Fortress and rescue the imprisoned rangers.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Good luck," said Shayla. Jason, Trini, Adam and Katherine teleported to an area near the Dark Fortress.

"Billy said that they are all in the hall listening to Astronema's announcement," said Adam.

"So, will we just go in the front door?" asked Trini.

"Yep," said Jason. "She won't expect that; she'll be too busy with her speech."

They sneaked in through the entrance and ran along the corridor until they reached the cells. They blasted open Kimberly's one first, but found it empty.

"Maybe she's been moved?" suggested Katherine, not wanting to believe that they might have hurt her. They blasted open the boys' cell and found them all there.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jason. "Let's go!"

"Where's Kim?" asked Trini.

"We don't know," said Mike. "All we know is that Astronema found out Maya got away and she was furious!"

"Ok, we need to find her," said Katherine. They exited the cell and looked around. Where could she be?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said a furious Astronema.

They all spun around to face her. "We are looking for our friend," said Jason calmly.

"You won't find her," said Karone simply. "And you won't get out of here either!"

"Just watch us," said Katherine as Adam threw something and it exploded, creating smoke everywhere. The rangers ran for the exit. When the smoke finally cleared, the rangers had gotten out and teleported back to Ocean Bluff. Karone smiled and went back to the hall.

**Empty room**

Kim's idea was crazy, but it was the only thing that she could think of at the minute. It might not work, but it was worth a shot. She went over and sat beside Tommy.

"When's the last time I saw you?" she said, trying to remember.

"I don't remember," he replied truthfully.

"Was it '97?" she asked.

"I think so," said Tommy. "But if you are thinking of the brilliant evil me, then you should look back to '93."

"Oh, I don't care whether you're evil or not," she said.

"What?" said a surprised Tommy.

"In fact, when you are evil you can be so much more attractive than you usually are," she said.

"Really?" asked a bemused Tommy.

"Yeah," said Kimberly, moving herself in closer to Tommy.

"Stop," he said.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"Because… just stop!" said Tommy.

Kimberly moved in even closer and kissed him. In her head she had her plan, and in that plan she was going to stop right there. But she couldn't resist and continued kissing him passionately. And Tommy surprised himself greatly by kissing her back, just as passionately.

Kimberly put her hand to Tommy's shirt and began to unbutton it but here he drew the line. He pushed her away. "Stop," he said.

Kimberly brushed her hair away from her face. "Sorry," she said. She didn't know what had come over her. She looked at his face and suddenly noticed something. "Hey," she said slowly. "You're not evil at all, are you?"

Tommy looked back at her. "Well duh," he said, and then laughed. "You go to some lengths to get the truth out of people."

Kimberly looked at him for a minute and realised what he just said. This was a huge shock. She had never pictured him as a good actor. The shock and surprise were too much for her.

"Kim, are you alright?" asked Tommy, slightly worried by the sight of her now extremely pale face. Kimberly suddenly felt very dizzy and fainted.

**_A/N So what do you think? Reviews please, otherwise I will be very sad... _**


	10. I Love You

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and any extra characters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on alert. Enjoy!_**

"Well done!" said Princess Shayla, watching as the rangers entered Jungle Karma Pizza, the Galaxy rangers following them. She loved seeing that they had succeeded.

"Well, it was all thanks to you, princess," said Trini. "If we didn't have that smoke ball, I don't think we would've got past Astronema."

"Well then," said Shayla. "It's a good thing that you had it then! But where's Kimberly?"

"We couldn't find her!" said Katherine. "And then Astronema showed up. We didn't have an opportunity to get her as well."

"Well," said Adam. "At least I thought to grab the quasar sabres on the way out."

"Excellent!" said Shayla. They had one more team of rangers on board. That would be extremely helpful.

**Dark Fortress**

"Kim," said Tommy. He was leaning over her. She was lying on the floor, unconscious after fainting. "Kim! Kimberly!"

Kimberly Hart opened her eyes slightly. "Five more minutes…"

"No Kim, wake up," said Tommy. She opened her eyes properly and was fully awake. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," he informed her.

"I don't feel so good," she said. "My stomach is churning."

"Really?" asked Tommy, worried.

"Yeah. I feel sick knowing that you are not evil, yet you let all these terrible things happen as if you were."

"That would be the point of being undercover," he said. "And nothing that terrible happened. Karone is holding everyone back. She won't allow anyone to be hurt or killed. Did you not notice that?"

Kimberly thought for a minute. Every time someone had been cornered in a fight that could have left them seriously hurt, the villains would retreat. And in the case of the rangers, well, they hardly tried to do anything.

"I see," she said. "Now I understand."

"She had also reprogrammed the Psycho Rangers so that they will obey her no matter what, good or evil," he said.

"Wow," said Kimberly. "That is impressive. But what does she plan on using them for?"

"In the end, we will have to take this down from the inside," said Tommy. "And when that day comes, the incredibly powerful Psycho Rangers shall be of excellent use."

"Well, now that I know that truth, what can I do to help?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," said Tommy. "I'll go ask Karone."

"What?" said Kim. "And leave me here on my own? I don't think so."

"It'll just be for a minute," he said. "And I might bring you some ice cream if you're good." He smiled at her and then left. Kimberly sighed as he left.

Tommy walked down the corridor towards the hall in which Astronema was giving out her orders. She had finished by the time he got there. When she saw him, Karone walked over to him. "What is it?" she asked quietly so that no one else could hear.

"Kimberly knows the truth," he said. "What can she do?"

"Pretend to be really scared," said Karone. "She's the only hostage we have left."

"What?" asked Tommy in surprise.

"A few of the rangers broke in and rescued the guys," she said. "So Kimberly's the only one left."

"I see," said Tommy. "Ok, I'll tell her that, after I get her ice cream."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Karone. "How did she find out?"

"Um," said Tommy, not really wanting to tell Karone what had happened. "She just, um, realised that I wasn't evil. She knows me too well."

He left the room and Karone grinned. She knew there was probably more behind it than that, but she had thought that it was better to avoid the subject right now, so she let it go. But she would interrogate him later.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"If you don't mind," said RJ, "could you all move upstairs? We really need to open the store…"

"Of course RJ," said Shayla. "That would be perfect." They all moved upstairs as RJ handed aprons to Lily, Casey, Theo and Dominic. They groaned. "Aw, come on RJ!" said Casey. "There's some major stuff going on and we have to work?"

"Would you like to have no money?" asked RJ. They all shook their heads. "I didn't think so." He opened the store and went into the kitchen. "Tell me when I need to make pizzas!" he said as he disappeared through the door.

"I can't believe this," said Theo.

A customer came through the door. "I'm starving," the woman with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair said. "Your most filling pizza please!"

Casey and Dominic went in to tell RJ and also to help him make the pizza. Lily noticed that she had never seen this customer before. "Are you new round here?" she asked.

"Oh I am just visiting," she said. "My older sister recommended this place, so I came here to eat! But you were closed, so I patiently waited for you to open up."

"You sat outside waiting for us to open?" asked a surprised Theo as Fran came in the door. RJ had called her to come in and work.

"Oh yes," said the customer. "Patience is everything. Whether you be in a battle or fight with someone, or if you are waiting for something good; patience is necessary." The customer began to read a newspaper sitting on the table as RJ brought out her pizza.

"Enjoy!" he said, placing it in front of her.

"Thank you!" she said and began to devour the pizza. RJ saw Fran and threw an apron and cap at her. She caught them and put them on. Princess Shayla ran down the stairs and into the restaurant. "Donnatella!" she cried.

The customer looked up. "Shayla," she acknowledged. "I am just eating this delicious pizza. I've never eaten anything this delicious before!"

"Do you know her?" inquired Theo.

"Of course I do!" said Shayla. "She's my younger sister!"

**Dark Fortress**

"Have you been a good girl?" asked Tommy coming back into the empty room where Kimberly was. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh, so you don't want any ice cream?" he asked her. "All the more for me."

"Fine," she said. "Gimme some ice cream." He handed her a bowl of ice cream and she ate it. It was strawberry, one of her favourites, mainly because it was pink.

"I also got you a blanket and a pillow," he said. "So you can sleep a little more comfortably."

"Thanks," she said.

"Um, about earlier," said Tommy.

"Oh," said Kimberly. "Well, um, just forget it, ok?"

Tommy looked at her as she lowered her head and looked into the now empty bowl. "What if I don't want to forget it?" he asked.

"Then don't," she said.

"Don't you forget it either," he said. She looked up and smiled at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to," Tommy replied.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Because I…" began Tommy, but he didn't finish the sentence.

"You what?" she asked. "Come on! Say it. Or are you too scared?"

"Because I… I still have feelings for you… I only realised today, but now I know I have never stopped loving you."

Kimberly looked at him and he looked right back. Tommy was suddenly afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. "I guess," said Kimberly. "That is realised that too, sort of."

"Sort of?" Tommy said.

"Ok, maybe without the 'sort of'," she admitted. She stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She sighed. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Why?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "Why would I ruin this perfect moment by saying something stupid?" She laughed at him and he began to laugh too.

Karone came through the door. "Oh!" she said. "I'm glad you can relax, but we have a planet to pretend to attack." Tommy released Kimberly from his hug.

"So you have a plan?" he asked Karone.

"Yes. And when the rangers do not cooperate, Kimberly can play her part."

"Which is?" she asked.

"Tommy! You are useless! Look, you have to pretend to be in the most terrifying situation ever when we threaten to hurt you."

"I see," she said.

"The others escaped, so you are our only hostage," Karone informed her. "Otherwise I would have you do something else."

Karone left, indicating that they should follow. Kimberly was very surprised when Tommy grabbed her arm. "A hostage can't follow willingly," he said as he escorted her out.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"I knew you would come!" said Shayla. Donnatella stood up and embraced her sister.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Donnatella," said the Sentinel Knight.

"Please, call me Donna," she said. "What can I do for you all anyway?" Shayla was about to tell Donna what they needed her for when Justin Stewart came in.

"Wonderful!" said Shayla. "The majority of power rangers are now here! This is wonderful. You can join the others upstairs Justin!"

"Um, ok," said Justin as he went through the door to the kitchen and then up the stairs. He could hear people arguing.

"I'm just saying that you don't know what you're in for!" said someone Justin didn't recognise.

"Me?" asked another person who he couldn't recognise. "Try looking closer to home!"

"Hey guys, come on!" said Justin coming through the door. "Why are you all fighting?" A group of voices began speaking very loudly all at once and Shayla, Donna and the Sentinel Knight entered.

"Hey!" said Shayla. They all stopped shouting and yelling and turned to look at her. "What have I said about team work? And helping each other?" All the rangers looked guilty.

"This is my sister, Donna," continued Shayla, introducing her sister. "She is here to help us."

"Well, we need that help sooner rather than later," said Billy. "Lothor and an army of kelzaks are attacking Blue Bay Harbour, and he's also got a few putties in there to help him. Now Thrax has joined the scene."

"Ok," said Shayla. "Team one to Blue Bay Harbour." The first team that Shayla had put together; Zack, Tori, Kelsey, Casey, Xander and Gem, left for Blue Bay Harbour immediately.

_**A/N So what do you think? Review and tell me! Please please please! Next chapter might take a while because I am going to Scotland for a few days. Just a nice holiday before I go back to school next week. So I apologise in advance for that. Keep on reading!**_


	11. Torture

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and Donna. Sorry this took so long; I was in Scotland until yesterday. Oh well, it's here now and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story so far. Thanks guys!_**

"Oh, it's good to be back!" cried Lothor as he ordered his kelzaks to rampage through Blue Bay Harbour. He threw his head back and laughed. Thrax, who was also with him, ordered the putties to blow up an empty building and nodded. "I know," he agreed. "It feels so great to be back in the game!"

Lothor and Thrax looked around at the chaos and destruction that they were causing. Under Astronema's orders, they would not try to hurt or kill anyone. In fact, they quite liked the idea of slaves.

Lothor looked to his left and he thought he could make out a sign on a building. It said "Storm Chargers". Bad memories of the Wind Ninja Rangers defeating him and making a fool out of him came flooding back. He shook with rage and fury. "Kelzaks!" he shouted. "Attack that store!" He wanted to get back at the rangers somehow.

**Storm Chargers, Blue Bay Harbour**

"What a day!" said Kelly, sitting down after a huge rush of customers. It was very unusual to have that many customers in one day, but whenever it did happen she was usually on her own and became exhausted. She was going to have a good talk with Dustin when he came back, if he came back. How long ago was it when she last saw him? She was too tired to think about it so she just sat and relaxed. There weren't many people in at the minute so she had hardly any work to do.

She turned on the television and switched the channel. She started to watch some motocross and thought about all the times she had helped Blake, Hunter and Dustin with their motocross, the latter needing a little more assistance than the other two.

She smiled and closed her eyes. They were closed for one second when the store was rocked by a huge explosion. Several shelves, tables and chairs fell over and created huge noises and bangs. Some walls began to come apart and bits and pieces of the ceiling fell in on top of them. Kelly stood up and was quite shaky on her feet. She looked around and saw all the people scattering in her store.

"Guys," she said, raising her voice slightly so as they could hear her over the din. "We need to get out now before there is no way we can get out!" They all agreed with her and ran for the door. They all got out just in time before the entire store was in ruin. All that was left was a pile of rubble.

Kelly was breathing heavily, relieved at getting out in time but also frustrated and angry that her store was a pile of rubble. She kicked some stones and ran her hand through her hair. What was she going to do now?

"Kelly!" someone shouted. "Oh my God, Kelly what happened?"

Kelly turned to see who it was and saw a group of people coming towards her. She could recognise one of them. "Tori?" she said. "Tori! The whole thing blew up!"

"Are you Ok?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah, I think we are all Ok," Kelly replied, not leaving out her customers. "Just a little shaken."

"I think Lothor is behind this," said Xander. Zack indicated that they should leave to deal with Lothor and Thrax. Tori nodded.

"Kelly, we need to go right now, but we will come back and check on you later, Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kelly replied, but Tori and the others were already gone. She shook her head and looked around her. A few minutes later and she could see several power rangers jumping out and begin attacking the kelzaks and putties. "Well at least there's one good thing happening today," she said. She walked towards a café on the other side of the street to sit down and have a place to stay safe.

**Jungle Karma Pizza, Ocean Bluff**

"So," said Donna. They were all still upstairs, some rangers monitoring what was happening in Blue Bay Harbour but the majority were just sitting listening to Shayla, the Sentinel Knight and Donna who were all making more plans. "What exactly am I supposed to do again?"

Shayla sighed. "Why do you have the most scattered brain in the world?" she asked her sister.

"Sorry!" she said. "I just don't understand everything!"

"Ok, let's go over this again," said Shayla. "You are supposed to use your power over the weather and the elements to help us attack the Dark Fortress and put an end to the United Alliance of Evil once and for all!"

"Oh," said Donna. "Fine. But only if you use your powers over the animals."

"Were you not listening at all?" asked Shayla. "That is the plan!"

"Shayla," said Donna. "There is no point in shouting and yelling at me! You know what I am like."

"Another alert princess," said Billy. "Ecliptor, Divatox, Venjix and Mesogog are attacking Angel Grove."

"Alright," said Shayla. "Team two to Angel Grove then, as quick as possible."

"Hold it!" cried Rose.

**Dark Fortress**

Karone was looking through Rita's spy cam to see what the rangers were doing. "Who the hell is Donna?" she asked no one in particular.

"Shayla's younger sister," replied Rita. "Now, let's see what I can remember about her… Ah yes. She has lots of power – the weather and the elements mainly – but she is incredibly forgetful and has a very scattered mind. She never stays focused on one thing for too long."

"So she is of no threat?" asked Karone, looking at the blond sorceress through the computer.

"Quite the opposite actually," said Zedd. "She uses her scattered thinking to her advantage and is a dangerous opponent. She changes her mind so much that it is hard to keep up with her."

"Tommy, what is going on with the attacks?" Karone asked, still looking at Donna. She wondered what her arrival meant.

"Why the hell did you send Lothor?" Tommy asked. "He ruined his hiding place by attacking Storm Chargers. The rangers were able to pinpoint him and Thrax and now they're getting their butts kicked."

"Oh no my poor little boy!" cried Rita. "I think he needs his mommy…"

"No!" cried Karone. "He does not need his mommy. Now, tell me what's going on in Angel Grove."

"I don't think they have noticed yet," said Tommy.

"OK, good," said Karone. "Why don't we distract them?"

"Oh yes!" said Zedd. "The hostage!"

Karone nodded. "Precisely," she said. "Go get her Tommy, and we'll threaten to hurt her where all her friends can see!"

Tommy nodded and went to get Kimberly. When he reached her cell he went in quietly. Kimberly had decided to have a nap earlier, and sure enough, she was still asleep. Tommy walked over to her. He poked her in the arm. "Kim, wake up," he said.

Kimberly moaned in her sleep. "Kim," said Tommy again, slightly louder. He poked her again. "Kim, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"We are going to torture you in front of the others so we can get to them," he said. "Sorry, but it's very painful."

Kimberly snapped awake and stood up quickly. "What? You are actually going to torture me?"

Tommy laughed. "I knew that that would get you up," he said. "No, we are going to pretend to torture you and you are going to pretend it hurts."

Kimberly scowled. "That's not fair! You can't scare me like that Tommy Oliver!"

"Or what?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, you'll regret it mister!" she said, hitting his arm.

"Hey!" he said. "You are my prisoner, remember? It should be me hitting you!"

"Well, we had better go and get me tortured then," she said. He took her arm and was about to lead her out.

"Wait," she said.

He turned around to face her. "What?" he asked. She gave him a kiss. "Nothing," she replied. He grinned, turned around again and led her out. They met Karone in the corridor.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sleepy-head," replied Tommy. Karone thought that there was more to it, but she didn't say anything. "Come on, we have a hostage to torture," she said, walking away. They followed her, grinning at each other.

They arrived at a room with a camera. They were going to use it to let the rangers see what they were pretending to do to Kimberly. Karone went and turned it on. "Put the blindfold on," she said to Kimberly. Kim put in on hesitantly, wondering why she needed it.

"We need them to think you don't know that they can see you," explained Tommy, as if he had read her mind. He tightened it at the back for her and led her over to sit on the floor.

"Why am I suddenly really, really afraid?" asked Kimberly shakily.

Tommy bent down to talk to her. "It's ok Kim," he said. "You're going to be fine. We're not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Karone picked up her wrath staff. "Ok," she said. "When you feel like your body temperature seriously cools down, you act like you are in a lot of pain."

"Um, ok," said Kimberly.

"Tommy, you go out," continued Karone. "I don't want them to hate you even more than they already do."

"But the Galaxy rangers will be there too," said Tommy.

"Yeah, but I won't be hurting my own team mate," said Karone. "They won't hate me as much as your former team mates would hate you."

"Ok," said a reluctant Tommy. He walked out and went to join Rita and Zedd to see what was happening from the rangers' point of view.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"What is it Rose?" asked Shayla.

"We are getting a video request from the Dark Fortress," she replied.

"Accept it," said Shayla. Rose did as she said and projected it onto the plain white wall. They could now see Astronema looking at them and someone else sitting on the ground, blindfolded.

"Kimberly!" cried out Jason when he realised who it was.

"Now," said Astronema. "Unless you want Kimmie here to get hurt, I suggest you do as I say."

"Forget it!" said Billy.

"As you wish," said Astronema, raising her staff and pointing it at Kimberly. Kimberly felt her body temperature cool down and pretended she was in pain. She winced and cried out. "Stop it!" she begged. "Please! Please stop it!"

The rangers watched in horror from the loft in Jungle Karma Pizza. "Please, stop hurting her!" begged Trini, who couldn't bear to see her friend being tortured.

"Are you going to do what I ask?" asked Karone.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Jason.

"I want you all to hand yourselves in to me," said Karone. "I'd think fast if I were you," she added, raising her staff over Kimberly.

"You don't want to destroy us?" asked Cassie in disbelief.

"Of course not," Karone replied. "Why would I do that when I can use you for slaves when I take over the universe?"

"That is actually a good point," said Donna. "I mean, there is no point in taking over the universe if you don't have anyone to–"

"Oh shut up!" said Shayla. "I'm sorry, but we will have to decline your offer."

Astronema raised her staff again when someone burst through the door. "Your majesty," said Rita. "We have a serious problem. Trakeena is trying to say horrible things about you. It's terrible!"

"Ok, I'm coming," Karone said. She left the room. "Make sure the hostage doesn't get away!" she called. Rita came in and sat down on a chair and began to read a magazine.

Zeltrax entered. "What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Rita.

"I have just come from where Trakeena has been speaking about Astronema," said Zeltrax.

"You don't believe any of that, do you?" asked Rita, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Zeltrax. "Which is why I am here!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Rita asked. Zeltrax threw a blow at Kimberly. She screamed in pain, but this time she was far from pretending.

"Stop it!" cried Rita. "Astronema will be furious when she finds out!"

"I'm not too worried about Astronema right now," said Zeltrax, attacking Kimberly yet again. Little did they all know that the rangers were still watching what was happening.

"We have to do something!" said Katherine. "We have to save her. This is torture!"

"I agree," said Zhane. "But I think there is something you guys should know, because I don't think Kimberly is the only friend of ours in trouble right now." Everyone looked at Zhane and could see that Kendrix was also standing with him, knowing what he wanted to tell them.

"What have you been keeping from us?" asked Shayla.

Kendrix and Zhane looked at one another and took a deep breath. "There is no Astronema or evil green ranger," said Zhane. "But there is a Karone and Tommy undercover."

_**A/N Oooh, so what will happen now? I guess you are just going to have to leave me loads of reviews so that I will continue the story and then you can continue to read it and find out! Don't forget the reviews now; they are very important!**_


	12. I Know Your Secret

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and Donna. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and also put it on alert or as a favourite. I would have had this up a little sooner but I had trouble logging in today. Enjoy.**_

"What did you just say?" asked Shayla slowly. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to get her head round what Zhane just said. And Kendrix obviously knew about it too. Shayla could tell from the way she was standing and looking at Zhane.

"Karone and Tommy are undercover in the Dark Fortress," repeated Kendrix.

"And you believe that?" asked an unconvinced Theo. "Because they told you? I wouldn't believe them."

"Look," said Zhane. "We were unsure at first, but it all makes sense. Karone and Tommy both disappeared at the same time; Tommy went on some round the world trip, and Karone went into hospital. She obviously went to Tommy and asked him to help her. She would have seen this coming because she used to be the Queen of Evil."

"But that is just what they told you," said TJ, who was also unconvinced.

"But it makes sense!" said Kendrix. "Look, that doesn't even matter right now. The fact that Trakeena is saying things about Astronema that is making that Zeltrax guy lose all faith in her? Think about it: Karone has been found out."

**Dark Fortress**

Karone walked through the corridor and made her way towards the huge hall in the Fortress. She was wondering what Trakeena could be saying about her this time, and was very unsure that she wanted to continue on down the corridor. She had a bad feeling that whatever Trakeena was saying about her, all the others would believe it and turn against her. But she carried on anyway, hoping for the best.

"I even recorded it!" yelled Trakeena. "It's the truth."

"I believe you Trakeena!" shouted Divatox. "I always knew that there was something up with Astronema."

"Well I don't believe you," said Camille. "I will believe whatever Astronema says is true."

Karone walked in after listening to them for a bit and they all gasped when they saw her cold expression. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked, staring as coldly as she could at all who agreed with Trakeena.

"I know your secret," said Trakeena, grinning. "I know that you are not evil, and I have proof."

**Rita and Zedd's control room**

Tommy and Zedd were still looking through, watching the rangers and what they were up to. Tommy had frozen when Zhane and Kendrix informed the rangers of Karone's plan. Zedd was looking at him with an odd look on his face.

Tommy began to stand up. He was going to walk away before Zedd did something. He didn't know what Zedd might do, but he had a fair idea that it would be gruesome. "Sit down Tommy," said Zedd suddenly. It was the first response Tommy had heard from the evil monarch.

Tommy turned to look at him. He was suddenly very, very afraid. When Zedd saw the expression on Tommy's face, he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell over, and this led to a confused Tommy.

**Camera room, Dark Fortress**

"I said stop it before Astronema comes back!" yelled a furious Rita. Kimberly was now on the ground, pain searing all through her body. She couldn't move, and she felt another jolt of pain sear through her body. She suddenly felt really dizzy, and if her blindfold was off, she wouldn't be able to see anything.

"And I said I don't care about Astronema!" said Zeltrax. "After what Trakeena said down in that hall, I don't think I want her in charge. She has ganged up against us all, betrayed us and plotted against us! And I want to make sure that this job is being done properly, especially if it hurts poor Tommy's feelings!"

"What on Earth are talking about?" asked Rita. "If you believe Trakeena, then you are a nincompoop!"

"Nincompoop!" cried Zeltrax. "Nincompoop! How dare you call me that? How dare you!"

"You are forgetting, Zeltrax, that I am superior to you," said Rita. "Higher up in the pyramid, as some would say. And whatever I say about you or to you, I have every right to say. So don't you dare question that, or you will regret it."

**Hall, Dark Fortress**

"What the hell?" asked Karone, trying her best not to look guilty and succeeding too.

"I have here a recording of some things said by you and the so called "evil" green ranger," said Trakeena, still grinning. She was going to be rewarded for this, and she was also going to get rid of Astronema, whom she hated with a passion. This was a good day. She pressed the play button and turned the volume up so as everyone could hear.

"Kim, wake up!" said Tommy.

"What?" asked a sleepy Kimberly.

"We are going to torture you in front of the others so we can get to them," he said. "Sorry, but it's very painful."

"What? You are actually going to torture me?" asked a shocked Kimberly.

Tommy laughed. "I knew that that would get you up," he said. "No, we are going to pretend to torture you and you are going to pretend it hurts."

"That's not fair! You can't scare me like that Tommy Oliver!"

"Or what?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, you'll regret it mister!" she said.

"Hey!" he said. "You are my prisoner, remember? It should be me hitting you!"

"Well, we had better go and get me tortured then," she said. "Wait," she continued.

"What?" he asked. They could hear them kissing. "Nothing," she replied.

After a minute or so, they could hear someone else speaking. "What took you so long?" Karone asked.

"Sleepy-head," replied Tommy.

"Come on, we have a hostage to torture," said Karone jokingly.

Several of the villains gasped. Some of those who had stood by Astronema had now made up their minds to agree with Trakeena. Some still weren't sure, but they weren't going to stay that way for long.

"Nothing to say?" said Trakeena, still grinning. "Of course not. So you were pretending to torture the hostage… What else have you been pretending to do?"

Karone just stared at her, suddenly very scared of what was about to happen.

**Rita and Zedd's Control Room**

"Oh Tommy…" said Zedd, and continued to laugh. They could suddenly hear screaming, and it sounded a lot like Kimberly. Tommy looked through the doorway and was about to run out when he remembered that Zedd was also in the room. He turned to face him and found that Zedd was not there. Tommy turned and ran out the door and banged right into the evil monarch.

"What took you so long?" asked Zedd. "You know what, never mind. Where are we going?"

Tommy was very surprised at this response, but he continued running through the corridor, Zedd following. When they got to the camera room, they saw Zeltrax attacking Kimberly who was now lying on the floor, and Rita was trying to stop him. She was trying to hold him back, shout at him, but nothing worked.

Tommy and Zedd both attacked him at the same time, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. Tommy went over to check on Kimberly. He removed her blindfold and saw that she was also unconscious. He suddenly realised what had happened and turned to look at Rita and Zedd. "What?" he asked, trying hard to think of an ending to that question. There was so much to ask them…

"We are like you!" said Rita. "We came in undercover. But we thought Karone was indeed Astronema."

"We figured out that you weren't evil though," said Zedd. "If Rita is not evil, it is impossible for the evil green ranger to return."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tommy.

"We wanted to, but we were afraid that if Astronema had two more favourites the others would become suspicious," said Rita. "Oh, and there is something I need to tell you two. Trakeena figured you two out; she has a recording of you basically admitting to it. A conversation before you "tortured" Kimberly, I think. Anyway, Karone went to check it out."

"This is bad," said Zedd. "We need to go and assist her immediately."

"Maybe we should call the rest of the rangers," said Rita. "If me and Zeddy continue to be evil, they will be none the wiser about us. They will only go after Tommy and Karone. Maybe Kimberly too. But we can activate an inside attack with the putties, and when they are trying to get their heads round that, we can get the rangers in and they can attack straight away."

"Yes darling!" said Zedd. "That is a wonderful idea."

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

"Quite," said Donna. She had been watching what was happening in the Dark Fortress. Everyone turned to look at her. She stood up.

"I believe you, and I believe that Tommy and Karone are good," she said. "I have just seen an act of kindness from Tommy, but I now know something that not even you two know."

"What's that?" asked Shayla.

"That Rita and Zedd are also good," she said. "And that they want us to sneak in and help them launch an offensive attack against the Alliance since Trakeena has discovered Karone and Tommy are good."

"Let's do that then," said Jason, who wanted to help out his friends any way that he could.

"But what if it is a trap?" asked Shayla.

"It isn't," said Donna. "Trust me; I know these things. Now will I contact Rita and Zedd or not?"

Shayla sighed and looked at the Sentinel Knight who nodded in approval. She turned back to Donna. "Ok, tell them that we are willing to help," she said.

Donna smiled and went back to the computer and put through the request for a video call. Although Karone had indeed turned off the screen, she forgot to turn off the camera so they could still see through, and now they turned the screen back on.

"I heard everything," said Donna. "When do you need us?"

Rita and Zedd smiled and looked at each other, then looked at Tommy. He nodded and went back to trying to wake Kim up. When she did wake up, Rita and Zedd were deep in discussion about a huge plan with Donna and Shayla, and she was still pretty sore from Zeltrax's attacks.

"How are you?" asked a worried Tommy.

Kim rubbed the side of her head. "I have a massive headache," she replied.

Rita turned to her and threw her a box of painkillers. "They are really effective," she said, turning back to the sisters. Kim laughed to herself, remembering the huge headaches that Rita always had.

"Ok Tommy," said Zedd. "We have a plan, and since I don't think you were listening to us just now, we are going to have to fill you in." He indicated to Tommy to follow him into the next room, and Tommy did so after giving Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll fill you in," said Rita after the men had gone. "You have a somewhat different job to do… I think. Take a pill! They really do work."

Kimberly took one like Rita said and to her surprise it worked magnificently. Her headache suddenly disappeared and she was booming with energy. And it wasn't just her headache that disappeared; all the pain in her body was now gone. She smiled and stood up. "What do I have to do?" she asked, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"I told you not to put caffeine in those pills!" protested Shayla.

"Oh shut up!" said Rita, Donna and Kimberly in unison.

_**A/N So what do you think? Want to find out what happens next? Leave a review and I might just continue it! LOL! It might take longer to get the next chapter up because SCHOOL starts TOMORROW! Help! Oh well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I apologise in advance for any delays. Stay tuned!**_


	13. Change of Plan

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and Donna. Well, it's finally here! School sure takes a lot out of you! I hope you all didn't mind waiting so long for this chapter and that you enjoy reading it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert. You guys are awesome.**_

"Do you really think this will work?" asked Shayla. She had a feeling that something wasn't right and was starting to have doubts about the plans and even having doubts about whether Karone, Rita, Zedd and Tommy were actually good at all. It could all be a trap to capture and destroy them all.

"Of course I do," said Donna. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Shayla sighed and turned to the Sentinel Knight. "What do you think?"

"Hello!" said Donna. "Does my opinion not matter? Why do you always question what I say?"

"Because your reckless behaviour scares me," replied Shayla, simply and truthfully.

"I think we should at least give it a shot," said the Sentinel Knight.

"The masters will be here soon," said RJ, coming up the stairs. The rangers had moved to the ground floor as they were getting ready to leave. Since the villains who had been attacking retreated to the Dark Fortress, the rangers who had been fighting them had been called back to prepare for the assault on the Dark Fortress.

"I thought there were no active Pai Zhuq masters left on Earth after the destruction of Master Mao and Masters Fin, Swoop and Phant retired?" said Shayla.

"Don't you pay attention to what goes on with power rangers?" asked Donna. "RJ here is a Pai Zhuq master himself! As well as Casey, Lily and Theo. And Masters Fin, Swoop and Phant helped train Casey, Theo and Lily, not to mention being the ones who tested them to earn their master's stripes. Master Mao, Master Guin, Master Lope and Master Rilla have returned from the spirit world."

"How did they manage to do that?" asked Shayla.

"Something to do with their animal spirits telling them they were needed in this world to help fight the forces the evil," replied RJ. "My father told me."

"And who is your father?" asked the Sentinel Knight, wondering why his father would know about Pai Zhuq masters.

"Oh for God's sake!" said Donna who was now getting very frustrated. "Master Fin!"

"Yes?" called a voice from downstairs.

"Oh they're here!" said RJ, running down the stairs to greet his father and the other masters.

Sensei Watanabe came up the stairs to talk to the princess, her sister and the knight. "Good afternoon," he said to them, coming through the door. "There is a slight problem."

"What?" asked a worried Shayla.

"Oh, it's not serious," the Sensei reassured her. "It's just that Kendrix doesn't have a morpher, and Trini and Aisha share one. In fact, the Zordon Era is all messed up because of repetition."

"You are right," said Shayla. "But there really isn't anything we can do about that."

"We could actually divide the might morphin morphers into two," suggested Donna. "Ranger power and Ninja power."

"Will we have time to do that?" asked Shayla.

"Of course," said Donna. "We're teleporting at different times aren't we?"

Shayla looked at the Sentinel Knight and he nodded. She turned to Donna again. "Ok, but don't do anything that might render the morphers useless."

Donna smiled. She loved playing around with technology, and the morphers were perfect to work on.

**Dark Fortress**

"What's the matter?" Trakeena asked Karone. "Cat got your tongue?"

Karone thought hard and then grinned. She laughed. Trakeena and the others looked confused. Karone straightened up and clapped her hands. "Oh bravo!" said Karone. "That almost sounded real!"

Trakeena looked even more confused. "What?" she asked. "It is real!"

"No it's not," argued Karone. "I think I would know if I had a conversation about pretending to torture our hostage."

"But you did!" said Trakeena. "I heard you! I recorded it!"

"And what proof do you have that those people speaking were the evil ranger, the hostage and I?" she asked. "None? Well now, Trakeena, I must say I am quite disappointed. Everyone knows you should have proof before you go making accusations."

"Oh your majesty!" cried Camille. "I knew it wasn't true, all those good things she was saying about you!"

"Camille," said Karone. "I haven't known you for too long, but I must say I am very impressed with your loyalty, not to mention your impeccable fighting skills. You are being promoted to a higher rank."

"Really?" asked a delighted Camille. "Oh my queen, it would be the greatest honour!"

"Camille!" cried Dai Shi, who was using Jarrod yet again to get about his evil business. "You serve me! How dare you turn against me?"

"You are forgetting, Dai Shi, that I am the queen of evil!" said Karone menacingly. "And that anyone who is part of the United Alliance of Evil will obey me or regret it."

"You are not Astronema!" cried Trakeena.

"Ecliptor!" yelled Karone.

"Yes my queen?" Ecliptor replied, immediately bowing to Astronema.

"Take Trakeena and any other traitors and lock them up! And if anybody wants to help you do so, well then let them."

She watched as Ecliptor and Camille rounded up Trakeena and anyone who had believed her. Trakeena however had other plans. She attacked Ecliptor and he let her go. She then turned on Karone. "You will pay for this!"

She ran towards her, holding her weapon up high. Karone lifted the Wrath Staff and knocked Trakeena's staff out of her hand. She then blasted Trakeena and knocked her over. She lay on the ground at Karone's feet.

Karone turned around and began to walk towards the exit. Trakeena stood up again and picked up her weapon, then aimed it at Karone. She was about to fire at her when Psycho Red jumped out and attacked her from behind. She fell to the ground again and Ecliptor ran over to drag her to the cells. They had some new ones put in and now there were about ten small cells, six moderately sized cells, three big cells and one huge cell that was big enough to hold all the rangers at the same time.

Karone looked behind her and saw what had happened. She nodded towards Psycho Red who, like the other Psychos, knew about Karone and Tommy and was fighting for the same cause. He nodded too and then went to follow her. She walked out the door and ran into Rita and Zedd in the corridor. Tommy and Kimberly were coming behind them.

"Oh you're ok!" said Rita. "Oh my, I was so worried!"

"Well I managed to convince them I was still evil and-wait a minute!" said Karone. "You guys are good too?"

"Of course we are!" said Rita. "We just didn't know if we could tell you or not."

"The rangers are coming later," Kimberly informed her. "We have a plan and everything."

"No," said Karone. "We need to change it. They will be expecting them to come. We need to change the plan and not tell them."

"What will we do?" asked Zedd. "We will need them all close at hand. How do we get them all here?"

"If they are preparing to come here, then they won't expect an attack," said Tommy. "We could try and kidnap them all."

"Yeah, and we will hold them in the huge cell so as they will be all together," Rita said.

"Ok, Rita, Zedd and Tommy," said Karone. "Take Camille, some rinshi, putties and quantrons and go and capture them all. And remember; let them think that it is indeed a trap. I might show up myself."

"And what about me?" asked Kimberly.

"I will put you in a cell," said Karone. "But a separate one so you can be comfortable without anyone realising."

"Um, ok," she said, letting Karone lead her down the corridor. Rita, Zedd and Tommy were about to leave and get Camille when she suddenly ran towards them through the corridors. Karone turned to look at her.

"I know," she said, slightly out of breath. "That what Trakeena was saying is true. And I want to help."

"What?" asked Karone.

"Look, I know that I was indeed evil," Camille continued. "But just now, when Dai Shi roared at me for staying loyal to Astronema, I remembered that I was much happier as someone who helped the rangers, rather than destroy them. All the memories of my time as a normal and good human came flooding back to me and I want them to last. I don't want to be evil anymore."

"Go with Rita, Zedd and Tommy," Karone told her. "And kidnap the rangers. Then they will be close when we need to launch an attack on the Alliance."

Camille smiled. "I won't let you down," she said. "But we won't destroy everyone, will we? I mean, Jarrod really is a good person, and Divatox could be turned good again too."

"We will have to consult Shayla or somebody first," said Zedd.

"Yes," agreed Rita. "Zordon had to sacrifice himself the last time he wanted to get rid of all the evil in the universe, and the same sacrifice may have to be made again. Now, can we please get moving? I am beginning to get a terrible headache."

Tommy, Zedd, Rita and Camille then left to get the foot soldiers and head out to kidnap the rangers. They filled Camille in on their way and made sure she knew what to do. Karone and Kimberly left for the cells when Karone had an idea.

"What if I put you in the same cell as the rangers after all?" she suggested.

"Ok, but why?" asked Kimberly.

"Well…"

_**A/N Well, what do you think? Why don't you review and tell me? Again, apologies for taking so long to update and it might be a while before I update again but I don't think there is much left to go in this story. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and review!**_


	14. The Cell

**_A/N Yay! Chapter 14 is finally up! Oh man, my teachers hate me. Anyway, since I am pretty sure my name is not Haim Saban, I'm pretty sure that I do not own anything apart from the plot and Donna. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully the story will be finished within a few weeks. Enjoy!_**

"Thank you so much for coming masters," said Shayla, greeting the Pai Zhuq legends.

"We will never turn down a request for help, especially when Dai Shi is involved," replied Master Guin. The others nodded in agreement as Donna ran down the stairs and out of the kitchen at the back of Jungle Karma.

"I just can't seem to reconfigure them," she said, holding the morphers she had hoped to split into two powers in her hands. "There must be a huge disturbance in the morphing grid."

"Well, we must leave it then," said the Sentinel Knight with a sigh. "There is no more time to spare. We must get moving as soon as we hear from Rita and Zedd."

They were all discussing the plan and what they were actually going to do once they got in to the Dark Fortress while Shayla went to talk to some of the rangers about trying going in unmorphed as there weren't enough morphers. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the wall at the front of JKP collapsed completely, knocking several rangers onto the floor with a thud. They all looked to see what was happening and were horrified by what they saw.

"What about now?" suggested Rita Repulsa with an evil grin on her face. She, along with Lord Zedd, Tommy, Camille, the Psycho Rangers and an army of foot soldiers were standing exactly where the front wall of RJ's pizza restaurant used to be. Luckily there had been no customers in the store because RJ had closed it for the day, but several civilians who were walking by had stopped to stare at what was happening as someone called emergency services on their cell phone.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a confused Jason. About an hour ago he had been relieved to hear that his friend had actually been good the whole time, yet here he was just after blowing up the front half of Jungle Karma Pizza. Andros was thinking the same thing and he was worried that either something terrible had happened to Karone or she was truly evil once more.

"Her majesty Astronema, Queen of Evil and Princess of Darkness, would like it very much if you all volunteered to come and visit," said Tommy, talking a bit too fondly about Astronema. "But, since we know that you will not do so, we are just going to kidnap you all and throw you in a cell."

"Ok dude, I am like so confused right now," said Dustin, scratching the back of his head and trying his best to understand what was going on, but he couldn't.

"You're not the only one," said Katherine.

"Dr O?" asked Ethan cautiously. "You ok? You look a bit, I don't know, green?"

The others looked at Tommy and noticed that his eyes were glowing green, just like when he was under Rita's spell. "Oh, I'm fine," said Tommy, shrugging. "As for you…"

"At least you still have your sense of humour," said Adam, who had laughed at Tommy's earlier comments. He hadn't meant to, he had just found them funny.

"Well, as you all know there is always a pro and a con to everything," said Tommy. "Look, I've had enough of this. Get them." He gave the order and the Psychos and foot soldiers rushed into battle. Tommy and Camille hung back for a minute before joining the attack. Rita and Zedd went in too, but they focused on getting Shayla, the Sentinel Knight and Donna.

Merrick tried to defend the princess of the Animarium, but he got caught up fighting numerous rinshi and Zedd managed to take her from behind. Rita took on the Sentinel Knight with a little help from Camille and they were able to take him when Camille launched her animal spirit and Rita launched a spell at the same time. As for Donna, she put up an amazing fight against Zedd when he returned to the fight. When Psycho Red joined him, her unpredictable and ever changing moves and strategies suddenly meant nothing and she was taken with ease. The rest of the Psychos were able to take on several rangers at once having been upgraded and were able to take quite a few.

SPD and the futuristic Time Force rangers worked together to try and hold off some of the Psychos, but they failed miserably to the psychotic soldiers of Astronema as Master Fin and Master Rilla lost severely to Tommy. The fight raged on for a while until the rangers had been whittled down to half of the original number, but that went for the numerous foot soldiers the so called villains brought with them.

Now Tommy was fighting Jason, and they were both putting up a tremendous fight for victory. Jason was also talking to Tommy, trying to convince him to be good again. Tommy just didn't listen. He was getting really tired now. Why couldn't they use gas to put them asleep again? Oh yeah; Zedd said this way seemed a lot more evil. Stupid idiot.

Dana and Carter were now trying to hold off Camille and several quantrons. Dana had been doing this alone at first until Carter noticed that his girlfriend was in trouble and ran to help her. Nearby, Taylor and Eric were trying to fight off a lot of rinshi and putties.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast of power that knocked every ranger, excluding Tommy, to the floor. When they all turned to see who it was they all gasped. Andros was horrified to see his sister standing with her wrath staff in her hand. While all the rangers were distracted, the majority of them got carried off and teleported straight to the Dark Fortress. Only Andros, Master Swoop, Jason and Rose remained. Rose had turned invisible so frequently that it was very hard to pinpoint her location and capture her, Jason and Andros had been able to hold their own well enough to still be there and they had underestimated the power of the blind bat master.

"Karone! Please listen to me!" pleaded Andros. "I know you are not evil, and that you really want to do the right thing."

Karone put a confused look on her face, making Andros believe that he had made her see sense, but she then turned to Tommy. "Who's Karone?" she asked, suddenly looking behind her to make sure there was nobody there.

"I think he was addressing you your majesty," replied Tommy.

"How dare you!" she shouted at Andros. "You must recognise that I am Astronema, Queen of Evil and Princess of Darkness, or else." She clicked her fingers and the Psychos took the remaining rangers away by force. They were too powerful for the formidable fighters and so they could not escape.

Tommy and Camille walked out after Astronema and saw the numerous police cars and officers and sighed. This was going to be all over the news. They met Rita and Zedd outside, ignoring the police's threats to shoot them if they didn't surrender. They all teleported back to the Dark Fortress, leaving the civilians standing there, staring after them and wondering what the hell had happened. The only thing they knew for certain was that they blew up a wall in the much loved pizza restaurant.

**Dark Fortress**

"That's the last of them," said Toxica, who had been helping Ecliptor lock away any traitors. Now that Trakeena, Diabolico, several mutants and Divatox had been locked away, they decided to head off back to the lounge for a much needed drink. They ran into Astronema on their way.

"Well?" she asked impatiently whilst tapping her foot.

"Divatox, Trakeena, Diabolico and several mutants have been successfully imprisoned," Toxica informed her.

"Good," said Karone.

"We were just going back to the lounge if that's ok my queen?" asked Ecliptor.

"Yes, that is fine," replied Karone. "You will be pleased to know that I have managed to capture all the power rangers."

"Oh! That is wonderful!" cried Toxica. "Absolutely fantastic! I must tell Master Org and Jindrax immediately!" She ran off down the corridor, quite excited. Ecliptor grinned in approval and followed her.

Karone watched them go. "Yay, we're truly evil again!" she heard someone say, but she couldn't see anyone. She sighed and shook her head.

"Very funny Tommy," she said. As soon as it had been said, Tommy made himself visible while laughing.

"How are we going to tell the rangers?" he asked. She knew what he was talking about.

"Kimberly is in the same cell," she replied. "And we have to be careful about what we say. We don't want another Trakeena."

Tommy nodded in agreement and they walked down the corridor together. They would check on the rangers later and see if Kim had told them yet, but they doubt that she would tell them yet.

**Rangers' Cell**

"I can't believe this!" said Princess Shayla, pacing up and down inside the cell. She just couldn't get her head around it. Donna had lots of faults and Shayla would always be the first to say so, but even her sister had to agree that Donna had great intuition and instinct. In fact, she was hardly ever wrong. But this time, it looked like she was wrong.

"I don't get it," said a confused Bridge. "Their auras… No. I can't believe that any of them are evil. Not with those kind of auras." What no one knew was that Bridge was actually talking some sense, but instead left him blathering on about what colours their auras were and why that would mean they couldn't possibly be evil.

"What's gonna happen to us?" asked Tori quietly, slightly panicking.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe," reassured Blake. "Nothing that bad's gonna happen."

"You don't know that for sure," she said. "This is really weird. Nothing like this happened when we were fighting Lothor back in 2003."

Blake nodded in agreement as Dustin plonked himself on the floor beside them. "Oh, it's not all bad," he said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? There's a fridge and a cooker and stuff in this thing." Everyone then noticed that he was holding a can of soda in his right hand when he took a swig of it.

Rocky suddenly began to grin. He was absolutely starving. He went to where Dustin indicated he should go to find the fridge to get something to eat. Adam followed him, laughing his head off, and he noticed that there was someone else in the cell. She was lying on one of the bunks, fast asleep. "Kim?" he said when he saw her. He went back to tell the others.

"Hey guys, Kimberly is in here too," he said. "She's asleep though," he added when he saw that Jason, Trini and Katherine jumped to their feet. Jason sat down again but Kat and Trini went to check on her nonetheless. She was, as Adam had said, fast asleep. She was quite peaceful, with a small smile on her face, which they found confusing. Why would she be smiling? She was being held against her will in the Dark Fortress!

Karone and Tommy walked into the cell, to the surprise of the rangers. For some reason, they found it impossible to move. They presumed it was a spell put in place to stop them from escaping. "Did you al find the sleeping areas and eating areas of the cell?" asked Karone.

"Yeah dude!" said Dustin. "Like, you have my favourite soda!"

"Right," said Karone slowly. "Anyway, these things were put in place so as you don't starve to death or something. If that happened then I wouldn't be able to kill you myself." With that, she and Tommy walked out and locked the door behind them.

"That's all she came in for?" asked Zack. "Well that was a complete waste a time."

"She is probably trying to mess with us," suggested Carlos.

"Guys, I am telling you now that they can't be evil," said Bridge. "Not with those auras!"

"Bridge," said Sky.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"That wasn't nice," said Bridge.

"I don't honestly care," replied Sky, grinning.

Kimberly got up and walked towards the rest of the rangers. "Wow," she said. "When I went to sleep this cell was empty and when I woke up it is full. All in the space of, what, an hour or two? Now you guys have to admit; that is pretty impressive."

"I suppose so," agreed Donna, but she was immediately brushed aside. Her sister wanted to know some answers.

"You were there when Donna was talking to Rita," she stated.

"Yup," said Kim. "I was."

"So what the hell is going on here?" asked Shayla.

"Oh, well, Karone managed to convince them that she was actually evil," explained Kimberly. "But then she thought that they would expect you all to come and attack, so Tommy decided to kidnap you all and put you in a cell so that you would be close at hand."

"And why couldn't they just tell us this?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

"Because they are afraid of people listening to their conversations so they are being very careful about what they say," Kimberly replied.

"See!" said Bridge triumphantly, jumping up on his feet. "I told you that they couldn't be evil, but no! Bridge always blathers on, so we'll just ignore him. What was that Sky?"

Sky was just after mumbling something. "Sorry," he said, a little louder this time. Bridge grinned and then turned to Kimberly. "Is there any toast?"

"Well there's bread that you could put in the toaster. I had some before I went to sleep," she replied.

"Butter?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Buttery toast?" he asked, wiggling his fingers on the word 'buttery'. Some of the rangers laughed at him. He was so quirky, and so much fun.

"Hey, did anyone think to bring me any clean clothes?" asked Kimberly. "It's just I've been wearing these ones for ages!"

"No, you see," said Jason. "We actually thought that we were being kidnapped, so we spent all of our packing time trying to fight them all off."

Kimberly scowled at him and went to another room in the cell. "Why is there another room in the cell?" asked Andros, relieved to hear Kimberly's explanation of events because it meant that Karone was still Karone.

"I prefer peeing in peace," she said. "That's why." They all laughed. The only thing that they could do now was to wait for the signal to start kicking some serious bad guy butt. Bridge came back over form where he was buttering his toast.

"Mmmm," he said, munching on his food. "Buttery." He wiggled his fingers again, and the rangers laughed.

_**A/N So... what do you think? Review and tell me! The longer the better. All reviews will be replied to and appreciated. Oh, and if you like Bridge, Sky and SPD and twists to the story, then check out SweetInsomnia's story "Something worth living for". I think it's pretty cool. See you guys later! Bye! Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Laughing

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. Sorry this is taking so long, school keeps getting in the way. I am actually sick today, which is why I managed to get this done. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert. You are all fantastic! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! _**

The moon. The lovely moon. Of Earth. Not what he was used to seeing; he was used to seeing his own moon, on his planet. But he was here, on Earth. Why? He honestly didn't know, and wouldn't know until he received his orders. He knew it had something to do with Astronema. Boy, he hadn't seen her in years. In fact, when she had turned back into Karone she couldn't remember him. Couldn't remember _them_. But he had to get what he had been sent here to get.

He then jumped as he heard his orders coming in telepathically. He laughed, but not at what he was ordered to do. Oh no, he knew better than to do that. He would be fried up and set down before his leader for dinner. He was laughing at what they had told him, a news update of sorts. Yes, he was laughing at the fact that those idiots from his prison on KO-35 couldn't figure out how he escaped. Oh, come _on_! There was a giant hole in the wall, and they couldn't figure out how he got out? Idiots.

**Dark Fortress  
**Karone woke up with a jolt. She had had a nightmare. In her nightmare, she was Astronema, and everything else was a blur. She supposed it must be old memories and long forgotten evil doings and took no notice of it.

She looked at her watch. It was three am. _How_ _was she going to get back to sleep now?_ She thought angrily. She was extremely annoyed with herself for waking up when she knew that she wouldn't be able get back to sleep. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She then returned to her bed and attempted to fall asleep. After half an hour of lying perfectly still wrapped in a blanket with her eyes shut she groaned and got up again. She thought she could hear someone laughing in the distance.

**Rangers' Cell  
**Dustin erupted with yet another fit of laughter as Hunter groaned. "What the hell is going on?" he murmured.

"Dustin is laughing in his sleep," said Tori, who was sitting up, unable to sleep with the noises her friend and fellow wind ninja ranger was making as he slept. Dustin was completely oblivious to his own laughing. In fact, he was having a nice dream that was, as you can already guess, quite funny. In fact, it was hilarious. In his dream, he was sitting with a stranger; he had never seen him before in his life. The man was telling jokes that were absolutely hilarious.

At first, Dusting was apprehensive of the strange man. He had bright green eyes that glowed and flashed every once in a while. Sometimes they changed colour, from green to red, from red to blue. He had an unnatural smile, like he was trying too hard and he was wearing weird looking clothes. Dustin had only ever seen people from other planets wearing weird clothes like those, but these were the weirdest he had ever seen.

Then the man introduced himself. He had a weird name too. Kelala? No… Keeliara? No… Well, he supposed it didn't matter now. He didn't have to remember; he was having too much fun. This guy was funny! And then it clicked; was this someone trying to mess with him? Mess with his dreams? But then he told Dustin another joke that was so funny that he got distracted from his thoughts and laughed even harder. And then he started to ask questions.

"Wake him up!" said Jason, walking over to where Dustin was sleeping.

"You think we haven't tried that?" asked Tori. Shane had been trying to wake Dustin up for ages. He had tried shaking him, kicking him and hitting him so hard that it was a wonder Dustin didn't jump up and hit him back ten times harder but nothing worked. Dustin just laughed harder and longer with every attempt to wake him up.

"Seriously," said Kimberly, coming off her bunk. "I thought it would be nice to have some company again, but I guess I was wrong."

"You aren't the only one," said Karone coming down the corridor. "I'm on the other side of the fortress and even I could hear him!"

"I've got such a headache!" said Kimberly. "Hey, you don't think you could ask Rita for some more of those pills?"

"No!" said Princess Shayla. "No one is taking any of Rita's pills. They make you really hyper and really fidgety."

"But they work really well for headaches," said Kimberly.

"I know they do," said Shayla. "But I think no one should take them unless it is an emergency. Now, what is up with Mr Brooks here?"

"He won't shut up," said a sleep deprived Kim.

"And we can't wake him up either," said Cam, becoming worried about his friend.

"People don't do this on Triforia," mumbled Trey.

"What did you just say?" asked Karone, remembering something from her days as Astronema.

"I said that people don't do this on Triforia," repeated Trey, wondering why she asked.

"Nor on Aquitar," said Delphine.

"Not anymore," corrected Karone. "But it did happen."

"You mean the intergalactic war ten thousand years ago?" asked Donna. "How do you know about that?"

"You think this is the work of the Dragon Dagger Society?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

"It's what they did, isn't it?" asked Karone. "They entered people's minds and their dreams and messed about with them."

Dustin had another fit of laughter. "How did they mess about with them?" asked Hunter, concerned for his friend. Blake was now trying to wake him up, shaking him really hard. They were all really worried about him now and they felt bad for thinking he was just goofing off at first.

"Yes!" said Shayla. "They would tell them jokes, funny stories – anything to get their guard down. Then they would interrogate them and find out all sorts of things about their plans and enemies, then use it to their advantage."

"You're leaving out something," said Donna.

"They don't need to be worried about that fact Donnatella!" said Shayla, reading her sister's mind.

"Oh, the fact that he could die from all this meddling in his brain?" snapped Donna. "I think his friends' should know the truth, don't you?"

"What?" cried Blake, who then started to shake Dustin even harder.

"How do we wake him up?" asked Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, whom the ninja rangers had never seen panicking about anything before, until now that is.

"Well, I've never had to wake anyone up from this before, so I don't actually know," said Shayla, sounding worried.

"We have only heard about it," said the Sentinel Knight.

"Never witnessed it before," continued Donna.

Kimberly didn't listen to them debating about what they should do. She went over to the sink. She took a glass from the draining board and filled it with water, then returned to where the rangers had surrounded Dustin. "Move it," she snapped.

Zack and Trini moved immediately. They could tell that she was in a bad mood and that they shouldn't get in her way when she was. "What are you doing Kim?" asked Jason.

"Watch," she said. She was now standing beside Dustin. She held the glass over his head.

"Kim, I don't think that that will work," said an unsure Kat.

Kimberly just grinned and poured the water all over Dustin's head. Dustin woke up, coughing and spluttering. He was soaked. "What?" he asked when he saw everyone looking at him. "Like dude, why the hell did you soak me? I was having a pretty good dream."

"You're ok!" cried Tori, kneeling down and giving him a huge hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, quite confused.

"You must tell us what the man in your dream was like," said Princess Shayla. "The man that was telling you the funny things."

"Well, had bright green eyes that changed colour from time to time, an odd smile, a weird name and funny looking clothes," replied Dustin.

"What was his name?" asked Donna. "We need to know which member of the Dragon Dagger Society interfered with your dreams."

"Oh," said Dustin. "I can't really remember. Kalala? Keeliara? Something like that."

"Kaliari?" asked Karone from the exterior of the cell.

"I've never heard of him," said Shayla. Donna and the Sentinel Knight couldn't remember an evil warrior named Kaliari either.

"Kaliari was always an active agent," Karone started to explain. "Dark Spectre told me of these things when he was training me to be Astronema. He was sent to do most of the dirty work so his leaders wouldn't have to. I think I even met him once. I had a dream tonight; a nightmare. He was in it. I think it was a memory."

"Do you know anything else about him?" asked Donna.

"No; I am afraid that I can't remember anything else," said Karone. "Now that Dustin has stopped laughing, I will try to go to sleep. And you all should too." Karone left for her room again, leaving the rangers in their cell to ponder on the events of the night.

"I think I owe you dudes a thank you," said Dustin after his friends explained that he could have died thanks to Kaliari and his jokes.

"It's Kim that you should thank," said Jason. The others nodded in agreement. It was Kimberly's idea to throw water over him to wake him up.

"Well, thanks dudette," said Dustin.

"Don't call me that!" said Kimberly. "Besides, I am just happy that I can finally get some sleep!" She flung herself on the bottom bunk as Kat climbed onto the upper bunk.

The rangers then all decided to try and get some sleep after laughing at Kimberly's reaction. They were all going back to their bunks when Dustin overheard TJ talking to Justin. He walked over to them. "Dude!" he said. TJ and Justin turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" asked TJ.

"I couldn't help overhearing," began Dustin.

"You heard about it!" cried TJ in alarm. "Oh no…"

"Huh?" asked Dustin. "Oh, I only overheard your name!" he said, looking at Justin. TJ sighed in relief and went back to his bunk.

"Well, what about my name?" said Justin, laughing.

"I mean, it's Justin, right?" asked Dustin, verifying his facts.

"Yeah," said Justin. "So?"

"Well, my name is Dustin!" he said. He thought that this was so cool.

"Dustin…" said Justin. "Our names… they…"

"RHYME!" Dustin finished for him. "This is so cool dude!"

"I know!" said Justin. "Justin and Dustin!"

"It's like we're twins or something!" cried Dustin.

"There ain't gonna be anyone with rhyming names if you two don't shut up and let me go to sleep!" cried Kimberly.

Justin and Dustin looked at each other. "Is she always like that?" asked Dustin quietly.

"I dunno," replied Justin in a whisper. "I only met her once or twice."

"I can still hear you!" cried Kimberly. Justin and Dustin ran to their bunks immediately.

**Karone's room  
**When Karone entered her room she found Tommy sitting waiting for her to return. "Who was laughing?" he asked her.

"Dustin Brooks," said Karone, yawning. "Was he that loud?"

"Oh yeah," said Tommy. "The whole Alliance heard him. They were all really grumpy."

"Including you?" asked Karone.

"Of course," replied Tommy. "Now I am going to bed. See ya in the morning, and hopefully not before sunrise."

She laughed as he exited her room and went to his own. Karone turned around and started to fix her blanket so she could sleep more comfortably in her bed. She heard someone coming in and presumed it was Tommy. "What happened to hopefully not seeing me before sunrise?" she asked, turning to face him. Her face fell when she saw that it wasn't Tommy.

"Long time, no see Princess of Darkness," said Kaliari, standing almost hidden in the shadows. "Or should I now say, Queen of Evil?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want what I wanted the last time," said Kaliari. "Except this time, you are going to had it over or suffer the consequences."

Karone racked her brains. "I don't remember," she said eventually. "What do you want?"

"The ancient power of course!" he said, as if the answer was the most obvious in the world. "You trapped the powers in your staff, to make yourself even more powerful!"

Karone still couldn't remember. "I don't know how to get it out again," she said honestly.

Kaliari groaned. "That means you are going to have to come with me, and stay with me until you do!" he said.

"Uh oh," said Karone.

_**A/N So yeah, some mystery surrounding this chapter. What do you think? Review and tell me! See ya later. Thanks to Kieran for some awesome ideas! Bye bye...**_


	16. Phone Call

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. I'm still sick so I got this chapter up sooner than expected. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert. You guys are brilliant. Now, get reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Tommy woke up. It was past sunrise and the sun was now shining brightly. It looked like today would be a very good day, but for some reason he had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. He couldn't figure out why though. He decided to go and see Karone because she probably had something for him to do. Release the rangers during breakfast maybe? Hey, that wasn't bad. The villains wouldn't see them coming if they were stuffing their faces with toast and cornflakes.

And then it struck him. Every day he had spent in the Dark Fortress, he had been woken up at sunrise by Karone. She would always have some big plan that she couldn't wait to tell him about. But she didn't do that this morning and Tommy couldn't help thinking that it was connected to his bad feeling somehow. When he was dressed he went straight to Karone's room.

It was empty. There was no sign of Karone anywhere. He began to worry. Did one of the villains attack her during the night? No, of course not. Karone was probably just eating before she came to get him. She was probably just thinking her plans over before she decided which one to take.

He exited the room and came face to face with Rita. "Are you looking for Astronema too?" she asked.

"I can't find her anywhere," replied Tommy.

"I know," said Rita. "I found out what happened to her. It was Kaliari."

"Huh?" asked Tommy, confused.

"I will explain soon," said Rita. "First you must spike up your hair. It looks funny when it isn't."

"You said it looked funny because it was shorter than it was in the nineties," said Tommy.

"Well, it looks funnier not spiked up," she said. "Now go while I find Zedd. Oh, and after you spike your hair up go and inform the rangers of the situation."

"Ok," said Tommy, holding his hands up in defeat. "I will do what you say. But you had better figure something out."

"When I find Zeddy we will figure something out," she said, watching Tommy walk back to his room. She then turned and went to look for her husband.

**Rangers' Cell**

"Oh no!" said Princess Shayla suddenly.

"What is it Princess?" asked Cole.

"Merrick!" she said. The wolf ranger came over to her immediately. "The Wild Zords… I can feel them. They are in such distress!"

"That isn't good," he said. The other Wild Force rangers nodded.

"Do you know why they are distressed?" asked Alyssa.

"No," replied Shayla. "I have no idea! I am very worried about them!"

"Do you think…" said Taylor, thinking.

"Think what?" asked Shayla.

"That maybe when we were all reunited with our powers the Wild Zords felt us and thought that we would come to them?" asked Taylor.

"Maybe!" said Danny. "And now they are upset because we haven't been there!"

"And the Deer Zord," said Max. "It might have felt that Merrick was back and hoped that he and the Princess would sing to him."

"No… I don't think so…" said Shayla. "I warned them of your return but that you might not make it to the Animarium. So why would they be distressed about that?"

"What if there's trouble on the Animarium?" asked a worried Cole, thinking about the Red Lion and all the other Wild Zords.

"Oh, but we have no means of communication!" said Princess Shayla. "We won't be able to let anyone know."

"Who is there to let know anyway?" asked Alyssa. "All the rangers are in here!"

"What about Captain Mitchell?" asked Carter.

"Yeah!" agreed Dana. "My dad would be able to go up and check on the Wild Zords."

"I don't doubt that he would," agreed Shayla. "But we still have no way of contacting him."

"Oh well," said Dustin, who sat down and started looking through the pockets of his jackets. "I guess we'll just tell Tommy or Karone when they come back. Then they could check on them."

The Wild Force rangers nodded, but they looked extremely worried. Dustin shrugged and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He started to continue his Pokémon game on his DSi. He was in a very difficult battle when Hunter came over and pulled it out of his hand.

"Hey!" said Dustin. "I was against the Champion! If I can beat her then I win the game and then I become the champion!"

"You have a DSi!" Hunter cried. "We can use its internet functions to contact Captain Mitchell so he can check on the Wild Force rangers' Zords!"

"Ok, fine," said Dustin. "But can I finish my battle first?"

Hunter looked over at Princess Shayla who nodded. What would a few minutes do? Hunter handed the handheld Nintendo console back to Dustin. He grabbed it and got straight into the battle again. Ethan stared at him playing it. It was the latest model. He had to get a chance to play it. Conner started to laugh when he saw Ethan staring at it.

"We might get you one for your birthday," he said to his computer-mad friend.

"I highly doubt that you have enough money," said Ethan, a little disappointed.

"I know that," said Conner. "But note that I said _we_."

"I ain't buying Ethan no DSi," said Trent.

"But you are stinking rich," said Ethan, almost pleading with the White Dino Ranger.

"No," said Trent. "My dad is stinking rich. Besides, you can probably afford one yourself."

"But it feels better knowing that one of your best friends gave it to you for your birthday," said Ethan.

"Then go ask Dr O," said Kira. "He'd probably get you one."

"Nah," said Jason. "My good friend Tommy will say he will get you one, but then he would forget about it." Zack and Kimberly laughed. They all knew how forgetful Tommy could be.

"Besides," said Conner. "We all know that Trent is Dr O's favourite, not Ethan."

"What?" asked Trent. He had never thought that before.

"Yeah," said Kira. "He always asked Trent to help him out, and he made us give him another chance."

"And why wouldn't you be his favourite?" asked Conner. "There are numerous similarities between you and Dr O."

"Oh yeah?" asked Trent. "Like what?"

"Oh, I have to think about that," said Conner sarcastically. "You were both evil rangers, you were both white rangers, you both had Dragon themed Zords, you are both adopted, you both had daggers, you both moved to a new city before becoming rangers, you both had a shield chest-plate on your ranger suits and you were both cloned. Oh, and you were both in ranger teams using powers from the dinosaurs. Need I say more?"

"Ah," said Trent. "Those similarities…"

"Really?" asked Jason in disbelief. The Dino Rangers nodded. "Wow. I am going to give you a nickname. I now christen you Tommy Jr!"

"You can't call me Tommy Jr!" protested Trent.

"I just did," said Jason. "Tommy Jr."

Trent shook his head and sat back in his seat. Kira smiled at him.

"You forgot the most obvious similarity," said Dustin, still playing his Pokémon game.

"Really?" asked Conner. "What is it?"

"Both their names begin with 'T'," said Dustin. They all laughed.

"How could I forget that one?" asked Conner.

"You were naming all the not so obvious ones, so you… NO!" Dustin was now sitting with his DSi on his lap and his hands on his head. "Why? Why? Just as I was battling the Champion!"

"Dustin, what's wrong?" asked Shayla.

"The battery died," he said simply, seemingly forgetting about the 'catastrophe'.

"What?" asked Shayla.

"The battery's dead," he repeated. "There's no more power."

"How are we going to contact Captain Mitchell now?" asked a distraught Alyssa.

"Sorry," mumbled Dustin.

"Don't worry about it," said Shayla. "These things happen."

"And now I am bored," he said leaning back in his chair. "Aha!" He started searching his pockets again and this time pulled out an iPod touch.

"Dustin," said Cam.

"Yeah?" asked Dustin.

Cam put his hand out and Dustin placed the iPod onto it slowly; he didn't want to hand it over. Cam then passed the musical device to Dana. "You can email from that," he told her. She nodded and accessed the email feature of the iPod. She typed in her father's email address with difficulty; she was not used to the small keyboard in the iPod. She then passed it to Alyssa so she could type the message.

Princess Shayla smiled and went over to Alyssa to help her type the message. "Tell him we are safe, but that we need him to go to the Animarium and check on the Wild Zords," she said. She then told Alyssa more things to say to Captain Mitchell.

"Don't expect him to reply immediately," Ryan warned them.

"Yeah," agreed Dana. "He only checks his emails once a day."

"Maybe we should phone him then," said Dustin.

"We don't have any phones to phone him from!" said Cole.

"Really?" asked Dustin.

"Actually," said Kimberly. "We do." She took a very expensive looking cell phone out from her pocket. "Karone gave it to me," she explained. "Just in case of an emergency."

"I was thinking that I had a phone," Dustin said, pulling yet another cell phone out of his pocket. Alyssa shook her head and smiled before giving Dustin back his iPod.

Dana was about to take Kimberly's phone from her when it suddenly rang. Kim looked at the caller ID. "It's Tommy," she said. She was about to answer it but Jason grabbed it out of her hand and answered it. He was going to demand some answers from his friend, but he didn't get the chance to.

"Oh Karone, thank God!" said Tommy on the other end of the phone. "We were really worried and-

"I'm not Karone you bonehead!" said Jason. The rangers laughed at Jason's response.

"Jason?" asked Tommy.

"No, I am Trini," said Jason. "What do you think?"

"Sorry," said Tommy. "Why do you have Karone's phone?"

"Well, according to Kimberly, Karone gave it to her in case of an emergency," replied Jason.

"Ok, whatever," said Tommy.

Kimberly then tried to grab the phone off Jason. "Give it!" she said. Jason ran off and Kim went after him. "He called me so I get to talk to him."

"He didn't call you," said Jason. "He called Karone."

"Give it to me," said Kimberly.

"Why?" asked Jason, grinning. "Why do you want it so bad?"

"Jason," said Kimberly menacingly. "Give me the phone."

Jason shook his head. Kimberly reached for it and Jason put his hand up high. Kim couldn't reach it. "Jason that is so not fair!" she whined. She really wanted to speak to Tommy.

"Not until you tell me why," he said, still grinning.

"Jase, just give it to her," said Zack. "You guys are too old for this now."

Jason laughed. "Come on Kimmie, why do you want to talk to Tommy so bad?" he asked her.

"Just give me the phone!" she said, jumping up to try and grab it.

"Children," said Tommy.

Jason put the phone down to his ear again. "Children?" he said. "Well, I wasn't the one who smashed RJ's front wall in because…"

"Did he just call me a child?" asked Kimberly. Jason nodded.

Trent walked over and took the phone out of Jason's hand. "Dr O, Conner seems to think that I am your favourite. Is that true?"

"No Trent, I don't have favourites," Tommy replied.

"I knew it," he said.

Kimberly snatched the phone off Trent. "Hello," she said.

"Are you guys playing pass the parcel or something?" joked Tommy.

"No, we are not playing pass the parcel," said Kimberly.

"I miss you," said Tommy. "And I love you. Now put me on loudspeaker."

"Ok," she said and hit the loudspeaker button on the cell phone. "You're on speaker phone."

"Tommy, what is going on?" asked Princess Shayla.

"Look, I don't know anymore," said Tommy. "Karone has gone missing."

"What?" asked Andros, jumping up.

"We can't find her anywhere," continued Tommy. "I'm in Ocean Bluff by the way. I'm hiring some builders to fix JKP."

"God bless you," said RJ.

"He was the one who broke it in the first place," Theo reminded him.

"And he didn't have to pay to fix it," said RJ. "But he did. So God bless him."

"Yeah whatever," said Tommy.

"Tommy!" said Cole. "Could you go to the Animarium and check on the Wild Zords. We were trying to get hold of Captain Mitchell but with DSi batteries going dead and nobody being able to type on an iPod…"

"Yeah I get you," said Tommy. "And I know Dustin had that stuff in with him. Tell him there's a charger in a cupboard somewhere for his DSi, and I'll go to the Animarium. But how do I get there?"

"Well," said Princess Shayla. "This is the tricky part. After I took the Animarium into the sky, a new security thing kicked in with the Wild Zords. Humans now have to find their own way there, unless they've been there before."

Tommy groaned. "Great," he said. "Just great." How was he supposed to do that? "Look, it might take a bit of time to do that, what with Karone being missing. I think Rita's going to announce that she is in charge now or something. Maybe it's Zedd; I don't know. But I promise I will try and I will contact Captain Mitchell in Mariner Bay. I have to go and try and get into this Animarium now, so see you all later."

"Bye," said Shayla. Tommy hung up and so Kimberly did the same.

"So now we wait?" suggested Taylor.

"So now we wait," agreed Jason.

**Ocean Bluff**

"Find the Animarium…" said Tommy. "Why did I agree to this?" He shook his head. "Ok, I'll go to Mariner Bay and inform Captain Mitchell of the situation first, and then I'll head to Turtle Cove. That would be a good place to start looking for the Earth entrance to the Animarium."

"Were you talking to me?" asked the contractor Tommy had been getting ready to hire to fix RJ's wall.

"Sorry no," said Tommy. "So, how much?"

"Nothing," replied the contractor.

"No, seriously," said Tommy.

"JKP needs to be fixed," said the contractor. "I don't mind if I do it for free, as long as I can eat RJ's awesome pizzas again."

"Man, I will feel bad if I don't pay you," said Tommy.

"Ok…" said the contractor, handing Tommy a bill.

"Why are you paying anyway?" asked the contractor.

"RJ's in a spot of bother with the Alliance of Evil," said Tommy. "So…"

"That's why you are going to this Animarium place?" asked the contractor. "To help him out?"

"Sure," said Tommy. "His pizzas are yummy."

After Tommy was finished with the contractor he went straight to Mariner Bay. Then it struck him. How the hell was he going to get to Captain Mitchell? And then he saw him coming out of a store with a bottle of milk. Tommy immediately parked the car and got out of it. "Captain Mitchell!" Tommy shouted.

Captain Mitchell turned around. He was just about to get into his car when he saw Tommy coming up to him. "What can I do for you?" Captain Mitchell asked.

**_A/N So what did you guys think about this chapter? Review and tell me please! It will make my day. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it might take a while. See ya all later! Oh yeah, and don't forget; REVIEW!_**


	17. The Dragon Dagger Society

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invented. They are mine, all mine! Uh hum, yes, well, anyway... Thanks to everyone and anyone who has read and reviewed this story and/or put it on alert or as a favourite story. You are all awesome! _**

"I see," said Captain Mitchell. He and Tommy were sitting in a café in Mariner Bay. Tommy had filled him in on what had happened. "So you're telling me that my son and my daughter are in the Dark Fortress and you are responsible for putting them there?"

"It's not like that," said Tommy. He looked at his watch. "Look, this is ranger business. I thought that you of all people would understand that. It is an undercover mission. End of story. Princess Shayla asked me to check on the Animarium and the Wild Zords, so I really have to go."

He wrote down Karone's phone number. Now that Kim had the phone, it could be used to call the rangers. "Call that if you wanna speak to Dana or Ryan," he said, placing the piece of paper on the table. "Thanks for the coffee." Tommy took his black leather jacket off the back of the chair and put in on. Captain Mitchell took the piece of paper off the table and took out his phone.

**Dark Fortress**

"He'll call right?" asked Danny. "When he's checked on the Wild Zords?"

"Of course he will," said Shayla. "Don't worry. It's just taking some time for him to find the Animarium. That's all."

"Princess Shayla's right," said Taylor. "Everything will be fine."

The cell phone rang. "Hello?" said Kimberly, answering the phone. "Yeah, sure," she said. She passed the phone to Dana. "It's your dad."

"Dad?" said Dana in surprise. She took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Dana?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Yeah dad, it's me," she replied. "But how did you-

Captain Mitchell wasn't listening. "Oh thank God you are safe!" he said. "When that Tommy person told me that you and Ryan and all the other rangers were in the Dark Fortress I was so worried!"

"Well we are all ok," she said, trying to calm him down. "We asked Tommy to contact you and tell you."

"Well, I wasn't sure if I could believe him, but he gave me this number so I could contact you, so I suppose I can," said the Captain.

"Yes," said Dana.

"Well… is there anything I can do to help?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"I suppose you could keep an eye out for us," she said. "Let us know if anything really bad happens that we might not know about."

"Ok Dana…" he said. "As long as you are ok. Please be careful."

"Don't worry Dad," said Dana. "Bye."

"Bye," he said and he hung up. Dana handed the phone back to Kimberly.

"What can we do?" asked Chip. "I am so bored!"

"Why don't I see if there are enough ingredients to make some pizza?" suggested RJ.

"That is a great idea," said Rocky. "I'm starving!"

"For some reason I could see that coming," said Aisha. The others laughed.

**Turtle Cove**

"Ok, not here either," said Tommy. He had been wandering around Turtle Cove, trying to find an entrance to the Animarium. Why did he agree to do this? He continued to wander, and then found himself on the grounds of Turtle Cove University. He decided to head into the library and see if he could find any information, but he doubted that he would.

He sat down at a computer and began to browse. He searched "Animaria" and "Animarium" countless times but he couldn't find any answers to what he was looking for. Then he remembered something. Alyssa went to school at the university, didn't she? Maybe if he could access her files he might find out about something.

After a while he had accessed the files of 2002 and came across Alyssa Enrilé. To his disappointment there was nothing that could help him. He left the library and went outside to sit on a bench. He had to find it soon; otherwise he was cutting down on time to find Karone. And who was this Kaliari person that Rita was banging on about? He needed answers.

A dog ran up to him. It was a golden retriever and looked very excited about something. "What do you want?" Tommy asked the dog, petting him. The dog ran off down the path, stopped and turned towards Tommy again. "Do you want me to follow you?" Tommy asked him. The dog barked.

Tommy set off down the path and followed the dog. They were walking for ages, and once or twice someone gave out to Tommy for not having his dog on a leash. The dog ran straight into a forest path, and Tommy was apprehensive. What if this was a trap? Tommy suddenly thought that even if it was it would give him something to do, so he continued to follow the dog.

After walking through the forest Tommy began to feel hungry. He should have gotten something to eat before he went on this walk. They came out of the forest and into a clearing. There was nothing there only green grass and pink and white flowers, but the simple scenery was indeed beautiful.

The dog ran into the middle of the clearing and howled. Tommy walked over and stood beside it. He looked down at the dog. "Now what?" he asked. The dog barked and looked straight ahead. Tommy followed its gaze and saw something big coming. He wondered what it was. And then it howled back.

**Dragon Dagger Society HQ**

"So, how do you get it out?" asked one of the masked leaders of the Dragon Dagger Society. The other three masked leaders present were standing behind the one that spoke. Kaliari, their servant who had taken Karone, was standing in a corner, looking pleased with himself for successfully capturing the Queen of Evil.

Karone looked up at the leaders. They were wearing different colour masks; the one who had spoken was female, wore a black mask and was clearly in charge. A male leader was wearing a red mask and the other male was wearing a white mask. The only other female leader present was wearing a pink mask. They all had fair hair like Kaliari and they all wore dark clothes, the one in charge wearing robes. They each had a different colour belt on; the same colour as their masks.

"Did you not hear what I said?" asked the leader once more.

Karone got up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She began to act very Astronema-like. "I only give information to people I know!" she snarled. "If you want information, then you must remove your masks and tell me who you are."

"So wise for such a young Queen," said the female leader with the pink mask. The male leaders nodded their heads in agreement whilst the female with the black mask simply stared at Karone. She removed her mask.

"I am Rakael," she said. "I am in charge here."

The one with the white mask removed his. "I am Mikel," he said. "Second in command."

"I am Ariado," said the man with the red mask. He removed it and revealed his face.

"I am Niktrina," said the woman after removing her pink mask. "Myself and Ariado are the other two leaders of this organisation. But you see, I think that you already knew that Astronema. And I presume you know where you are now."

"Lemme guess," said Karone. "DDS HQ on the planet Dracos, right?"

"That is correct," said Rakael. Karone noticed that they all had the same kind of eyes as Kaliari; they changed colour every few seconds.

"Now; you know that the Dragon Sabre is in your Wrath Staff," continued Rakael. "We want it out of there and then we shall use it to restore our evil Dragon Warrior powers."

"Oh, so I suppose that you are the black one?" said Karone, memories flooding back to her. "The power of the shadows." Rakael nodded.

"And that must mean that Mikel is the white one; power of snow and ice, Ariado is the red one; power of fire and Niktrina is the pink one; power of the wind and sky."

"You are correct," said Mikel, slightly disturbed by Karone's knowledge of their society.

Karone took a look at Kaliari and noticed a belt of blue around his waist. "So you must be the blue Dragon Warrior; power of water," she said. He looked surprised at her knowledge.

"If you are a Dragon Dagger Society, then how come you are looking for a Dragon _**Sabre**_?" asked Karone after a moment of thought.

"The daggers allow us to… morph, as you would say, into the evil Dragon Warriors," explained Niktrina. "But we cannot morph without any power. The Dragon Sabre will restore that power to us, therefore without it we cannot return."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing once your powers are restored?" asked Karone, already knowing the answer.

"We will destroy everything in our way and claim the entire universe for ourselves," said Rakael.

"Then why should I give you the Dragon Sabre?" asked Karone.

"That's simple," said Rakael. "Because you have no choice."

**Clearing in woods, Turtle Cove**

Tommy looked up at the Wolf Wild Zord as it entered the clearing. It nodded its head to the golden retriever who then barked in appreciation of the gratitude. The dog then ran off through the woods again, back to the city to find its way home before its owner noticed that it was missing. Tommy watched him run until he could not see him through the dense evergreens of the forest.

The Wolf Zord howled and Tommy turned to look at it. It then turned and walked in the opposite direction. Tommy followed the Zord, knowing that it would take him to the floating island of the sky; the Animarium.

Tommy was walking along, enjoying the view of the trees and plants along the way, when he suddenly found himself being pulled up into the sky by an invisible force. The next thing he knew he was standing in some sort of meadow. There was some sort of a cliff ahead of him. He looked up at it, feeling a little dizzy after his transportation. He then noticed a huge green deer zord walking out to the edge of the cliff. It looked at him and let out a cry.

More and more Zords entered the clearing. The red lion was the last to enter and shot an angry glare at the wolf zord for showing Tommy how to get to the Animarium. Tommy looked at them all and suddenly began to regret coming to the Island in the Sky.

"Um, hi," he said as the wild zords settled themselves and were ready to listen to him. "I'm Tommy and Princess Shayla wanted me to come here and check if everything is alright. So, is it?"

The red lion roared at him quite forcefully and Tommy stood there and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought…

**Dragon Dagger Society HQ**

"Are you kidding me?" asked Karone. "I have no choice? What makes you think you are stronger than me?"

"Because there is one of you, and a hell of a lot more of us," replied Rakael. "Strength in numbers, as you very well know."

"Ok," said Karone, slowly. "You see, there is just one problem with this whole plan of yours."

"And what is that?" asked Mikel.

"I have no idea how to get this Sabre thing out of my staff," Karone replied.

The evil Dragon Warriors glared at Karone. They could not believe that she had forgotten how to release the Dragon Sabre from the Wrath Staff. It was impossible. Astronema had never forgotten anything. But then again, she had been turned good and then evil again since they had met her last.

"Ok, we understand that you may have forgotten some things from your former days as Astronema, but now that you are evil again you will probably remember everything soon," said Ariado. "Wont you?"

"Yeah, sure," lied Karone, nodding her head. "I am almost certain that my memory will be back to normal in no time at all. Oh, but it was happening a lot faster in my old surroundings."

"Of course!" said Niktrina. "If she was in the Dark Fortress, then she might remember a lot more than if she stays here."

"Oh yes, that's a brilliant idea," Rakael said sarcastically. "Then she can use the power for herself."

"Why don't we go with her?" suggested Kaliari. The leaders looked at him. Niktrina and Ariado grinned; it was a fantastic idea. Mikel and Rakael looked at each other before nodding. They turned back to Karone.

"Ok Astronema," said Rakael. "We will go with you to the Dark Fortress, but this is only so you can remember the process of removing the Dragon Sabre from your staff. Are we clear?"

Karone nodded while answering, "Yes," and relaxed. As long as she could tell Rita, Zedd and Tommy what was going on then they could somehow combat this. If they could combat this, that is…

_**A/N So what do you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you loathe it? Wait, why am I giving you those choices? I should have only given you the good ones... Ah well. Please review and tell me and my wonderful genius newly christened "Plot Bunny"; Kieran. Such a wonderful imagination. Well, I suppose a lot of seven year olds do... We are very excited; counting down the days to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. Why? We love Harry Potter, and it's out on the 19th Novenber. The day after Kieran's 8th birthday. Awww. He's so excited. And guess what! He's getting a bouncy castle! Don't forget to review!**_


	18. Marbles

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. I am sooooo sorry that this took so long to upload. I've just been really busy with school and also choir and singing and stuff. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert and/or favourites . You guys are awesome. Enjoy!_**

"It was a good thing I saved this before I battled the champion," said Dustin. He was sitting on a blue three legged stool with his black DSi in his hands. There was a grey wire leading from the games console to the plug in the wall. He was so happy when Tommy told them that they had put a charger in one of the cupboards.

"Yeah," agreed Ethan, who was watching him play the Pokémon game. "Otherwise you would have had to start at the beginning and battle the entire Elite Four all over again."

"Yeah, and it took me ages to train up and battle through the Pokémon League and all," said Dustin.

"Oh come on!" said Conner, who was sitting on a sofa facing the rangers playing the video game. "It is not that important!"

"I remember Ethan saying the exact same thing to you when the States got knocked out of the World Cup," said Trent. Conner opened his mouth to say something but there was nothing he could say so he shut it again.

"Tommy Jr, stay out of it," said Jason, coming over with a cup of coffee.

"For the last time, I am not Tommy Jr!" protested Trent.

"Well, it's your own fault for being so like Tommy," said Jason. "Besides, I can't remember your actual name."

"It's Trent," he said through gritted teeth. This was getting annoying now.

"I'm still gonna call you Tommy Jr," said Jason, chuckling when he saw the expression on Trent's face.

"Jase that's just mean," said Kimberly. "You know what? I should've told Tommy to put bringing me new clothes on top of his To Do List. But I stupidly forgot to tell him to get me new clothes..."

Jason grinned and shook his head. "If he's got any sense then he will bring you some clothes Kim," he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"I like Dr O's friends," said Kira, who had come over to where Conner and Trent were sitting. There was no room for her to sit down so she just sat on Trent's lap. "It's a shame we didn't meet them sooner."

"Thank you very much," said Jason. "Whatever your name is."

"She's… oh my gosh she's Kira Ford!" cried Kimberly. "The singer!"

"I don't like Dr O's old friends," said Trent. "Not when they're calling me names."

"Who are you calling old?" asked Kimberly. However, she didn't wait for an answer and redirected her attention to Kira. "I loved your new single!"

Jason decided that this conversation was not for him and backed away. he had no clue about Kira Ford or her music and did not wish to find out either. He turned around and found that he was at a table with Taylor and Eric who were playing marbles with numerous animal crystals. Jason sat down in a chair and waited for the rest of Wild Force to notice…

**Animarium  
**"I understand that you want to know where Princess Shayla is," said Tommy. "And I've already told you where she is."

The Red Lion roared again. Tommy sighed. He had no idea what the Zords were saying or what they wanted. He had done what Princess Shayla had asked and found the Animarium. He checked that the Wild Zords were OK and decided that since he couldn't understand what they were saying then he would leave. They thought differently however and prevented him from leaving and now they were getting annoyed with him.

"OK!" said Tommy. "I've had enough of this." He took out his cell phone and called Karone's old cell phone which was currently in the possession of Kimberly.

**Dark Fortress, Rangers' Cell  
**"And you should have stopped them!" yelled Shayla. She had finally noticed that Eric and Taylor were playing marbles with animal crystals and was absolutely furious with them, as well as with Jason who had been watching them.

"How was I supposed to know that they were important?" Jason asked innocently, although he knew full well that the crystals were extrememly important.

"Because you are a Power Ranger!" she almost screamed at him. She then turned her attention to Taylor and Eric. "Taylor, you definitely know how important these are and Eric you should know too. I am very disappointed in all of you!"

The cell phone in Kimberly's pocket began to ring. She took it out, still laughing at Shayla giving out to Taylor, Eric and Jason and looked at the caller ID. It was Tommy.

"Hello," she said, answering the phone.

"Hi," said Tommy. "Could you put Cole on please?"

"Cole?" she asked. "Sure. But why? Are you on the Animarium?"

"Yeah and I need Cole's help with something," he said.

"OK, but I need to talk to you afterwards," she said. "Cole!"

Cole looked over and saw that the person that had called him over was Kimberly. When she got his attention she said "Come here," and he then did as she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Tommy's on the Animarium and he said he needs your help," she replied, handing the cell phone to him.

"Hey Tommy," said Cole, taking the phone from Kimberly. "Is there something wrong in the Animarium?" Cole sounded a little worried.

"Not that I can see," said Tommy. "But the Wild Zords won't let me leave and I have no idea what they are saying or what they want or whatever. So I was hoping that maybe you might be able to tell me what they're saying?"

"Sure I could try," said Cole. "But I have never done it by phone before."

"Well it's worth a try," said Tommy.

"Ok," said Cole. He listened as Tommy informed the Zords that Cole was on the other end of the phone and that he would be listening and tell Tommy what they were saying. The red lion roared and Cole heard a "Thanks" in that roar.

The Zords continued to roar and screech, which made no sense whatsoever to Tommy but Cole understood what they were saying. They were worried about what was happening in the world, what with the Revival of Evil and all. They then explained that they weren't worried when Shayla and the Sentinel Knight got involved, but now the Dragon Dagger Society had returned and they had Karone, which according to the Wild Zords was extremely terrible.

Cole told Tommy everything the Zords were saying. "OK," said Tommy. "Why is this bad?"

The Zords informed them that the key to the Dragon Warriors returning lay in the Dragon Sabre and that during her time as Astronema, Karone had placed it inside her Wrath Staff and she was the only one who could get it out. "How do you know this?" asked Tommy once Cole had told him what the Zords had said.

They said that they had seen a lot of things during Princess Shayla's three thousand year long sleep and they were especially interested in the activities of Astronema and her predecessors Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire and Divatox. They had seen what she had done with the sabre and were now worried that the society had tracked her down.

"If they get that Sabre then all hell will break loose," finished Cole. He had been walking around the cell with Andros following him. he had heard him talk about Karone and wanted to listen in and find out what was going on with her. He was extremely worried about his sister.

"That's great Cole, thanks," said Tommy. "They're all leaving the clearing now so I think that's it…"

"Hey no problem," said Cole. "Thank you for checking that they're OK."

"Well, at least we found out what happened to Karone," said Tommy. He had noticed that the Wolf Zord had stuck around for a bit. "Hang on," Tommy said to Cole. "What do you want Wolf? Is there something wrong?"

The Wolf Zord howled and Cole translated. "He said he wants to show you the way out," he said.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks," he said to the Wolf Zord. "Lead the way!" He followed the Wolf as it led him to the exit of the Island in the Sky while still talking in his phone.

"Cole, could you put Kim back on please?" Tommy asked the Red Wild Force ranger. "She said she had something important to tell me."

"Sure thing," said Cole. "Hey, people are talking, and by people talking I mean mostly Jason giving people ideas. But what I want to know is; is there something going on with you and Kim?"

"Hey!" said Tommy. "Mind your own business."

"I'm not gonna give her the phone until you tell me if there's something going on," persisted Cole.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Tommy. Surely it couldn't be that obvious.

"Oh yeah," said Cole. "And when she practically had a tantrum when Jason wouldn't give her the phone, I think nearly everyone figured it out."

Andros was still listening to the conversation and grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Jason. He wanted to wait till Cole had finished talking though and ask him what was going on with Karone since he had only heard a bit.

"Alright then," said Cole. He called Kimberly over and gave her the phone.

"Hello," she said. "What do you want?"

"I thought you had something important to tell me?" asked Tommy. He was out of the Animarium and walking back to Turtle Cove, where he had parked his car.

"Oh yes!" said Kimberly, angry with herself for forgetting. "I really, really need something. It's really important."

"What is it?" asked Tommy. He was worried. Was she sick or something and needed medicine?

"I am sick and tired of wearing these clothes," she said. "I need clean ones. I feel so dirty. I've been wearing the same clothes for _**ages**_!"

"Is that it?" asked Tommy, relieved but also annoyed. "I thought you needed something really important or something!"

"This _**is**_ really important!" she said. "Hygiene Tommy, hygiene."

"But if I bring you clothes then I have to bring everyone clothes!" said Tommy. He was back in Turtle Cove now, and looking for the spot were he had parked his car. Well, it wasn't actually his. It was Karone's. she was loaded. The amount of things she was able to buy. It was unbelievable. Where did she get all that cash? "Sorry, what did you say Kim?" asked Tommy. She had just interrupted his thoughts.

"I said that if you don't want to then you have an excuse because I was here the longest," she said.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Do you know how embarrassing it will be for me when I go in to a store and buy women's clothes?"

"Buy yourself some too then," she said. "I don't really care, as long as I get new clothes! You don't even have to buy them. Go to my house and get me some clean clothes. But if you want to you can buy them; I have no objection to that."

"If you behave Ms Hart then I will get you clean clothes," said Tommy, jokingly.

"OK…" said Kimberly.

"Oh and by the way; Cole knows we're back together," he said.

"Of all people!" said Kimberly. "Why Cole?"

"He asked," Tommy replied simply, now opening the car door and getting in. He sat in the car and noticed how dark it was outside.

"So should I expect everyone knowing in a few hours?" asked Kim.

"Probably," said Tommy. "I'd better get going if you want your clean clothes by tonight."

"OK," said Kimberly, sighing. "See you soon then. Oh and what's up with Karone? Is she OK?"

"I dunno," said Tommy. "Look, I'll explain later. Is that someone shouting something about marbles in the background?"

"Yeah," said Kim. "But it's a long story so I'll wait and tell you when you come back."

"OK," said Tommy, pretending to be disappointed. "Well, see you soon. I love you."

Kim looked around and saw that no one was listening to her. "I love you too."

Tommy hung up and Kimberly turned her attention to Shayla giving out to Taylor, Eric and Jason. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I heard your conversation with Tommy," Andros said to Cole. They too were watching the three rangers getting in trouble. "So he's back with Kim?"

"He didn't deny it," said Cole. "And I had a feeling that they were."

"Me too, especially after the phone incident," said Andros. They both chuckled as they remembered Jason holding the cell phone up so high that Kim couldn't reach it. She was very annoyed and really wanted to talk to Tommy.

"So hey, what's up with my sister?" asked Andros, remembering what he had wanted to talk to Cole about in the first place.

"Karone?" said Cole. "The Wild Zords said that the Dragon Dagger Society had her. I don't know what we can do about that, to be honest."

"Me too," sighed Andros. "I just hope she's OK."

"Woo hoo!" cried Dustin, leaping off his chair. He then began singing; "I beat the champion, my friends. And I kept on fighting till the end! I beat the champion so I am the champion! No time for losers cuz I am the champion, of the world!"

"That was really, really bad singing," said Kira.

"Did you really need to sing your own version of a Queen song just because you won a Pokémon game?" asked Conner.

"No," said Dustin. "I didn't need to. But sometimes you have to put your wants before your needs, Conner dude."

Conner smirked and shook his head. dustin had now completed his Pokémon game and was bored. He let Ethan play his Nintendo DSi and looked for something to do. Then he noticed something on the table.

"Ooh, marbles," he said. "Can I play?"

"They are NOT marbles!" Princess Shayla screeched.

"I think I know marbles when I see them," said Dustin. Everyone burst out laughing and Princess Shayla just grabbed the Animal Crystals and stormed into the kitchen area of the cell.

"What?" asked Dustin. "That wasn't very nice. I wanted to play with marbles too…"

**Tommy's Car  
**Tommy was now driving towards the Dark Fortress. He bought some new clothes for Kim and the other rangers too. There were less men's clothes than women's clothes because Tommy thought that he could let the rangers borrow some of his clothes, since he had too much after that eventful day of shopping with Karone that he didn't like to think about too much.

Then he remembered that Karone was being held captive by powerful people and she could be in danger if she didn't do what they said and if she did do what they said then she would endanger the entire universe. But Tommy knew that she probably didn't even remember how to get this sabre thing out of her staff and even if she did then she wouldn't tell them.

He now parked Karone's black Mercedes in the Dark Fortress' garage and noticed some people standing waiting to get in to the Fortress. He got out of the car, taking the bags of clothes with him and went over to them. He gasped when he recognised one of them. "Ka – Astronema!" he said. "You're back! Thank goodness! I mean darkness!"

"This is the Dragon Dagger Society," she informed him. "They are going to keep an eye on me while I try to remember how to get the Dragon Sabre out of the Wrath Staff."

"Oh," he said.

"What are the bags for?" she asked, suspicious.

"New clothes for the rangers," he said. "They're very pushy." They were walking through the corridors in the Dark Fortress now.

"I am gonna go find Rita," said Karone. "Let her know that I'm back again and her services as Queen of Evil are no longer needed." Tommy nodded and watched as she and the leaders of the Dragon Dagger Society walked down the corridor leading to the massive hall where Rita was giving a speech to the Alliance. He then turned and went the opposite direction, heading for the rangers' cell.

**_A/N OK, so what did you guys think? Reviews please! Wow, this story is getting way longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Thanks to Kieran for ideas and also thanks to all the amazing readers! Keep on reading. Oh yeah, in case you missed it, please REVIEW!_**


	19. Fruit! Vegetable!

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. I am so sorry that this took so long to update. School etc got in the way. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I don't think anything too major happens but then that means that something big might happen in the next chapter! Get reading!_**

When he reached the rangers' cell he noticed that everyone was playing a game of some sort. They were sitting in a circle. He let himself into the cell and discovered what game they were playing.

"Jason," said Ashley. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

Ashley frowned and tried to think of a dare. She looked up to tell Jason what he had to do but she stopped when she saw Tommy. "Oh," she said. "You're back."

The rangers all looked in Tommy's direction. Kimberly noticed he was holding a box and some bags and grinned. "Good boy Tommy," she said. "You brought me new clothes!"

"Not just you," he said. "Everyone; hopefully there's enough to go around." He placed the box and bags on the floor and let the rangers help themselves. He brought all the necessary colours for the respective rangers.

"Hey, I always liked this one…" said Adam as he picked up one of Tommy's green sweaters. "Can I keep it?"

"If you behave yourself…" said Tommy.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Adam jokingly.

"Don't think that I don't know what you get up to Adam…" said Tommy, grinning.

Adam grinned back at him. "I only do what you do yourself…"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Jason.

"They're doing that thing they do…" said Kat.

"Huh?" asked Jason.

"You know; that thing," she explained vaguely.

Now Jason was very curious and didn't realise that Adam and Tommy were talking about nothing at all and that Katherine was playing along with them until Kimberly came over. "What are your dirty minds thinking of now?" she teased.

"You are the one that's dirty minded," said Adam. "Jumping to conclusions…"

Kat, Tommy and Jason laughed and Kimberly just shook her head and smiled. "Speaking of dirty minds," said Jason. "Cole and Andros told me that-"

"How the hell does Andros know?" asked Kimberly. She turned to face Tommy. "You just said Cole knew!"

"Hey, I didn't know either," said Tommy truthfully.

"Speaking of Andros…" said Adam. The others turned around to see Andros.

"My ears were burning, so I thought I would come over and see why," he said.

"Did Cole tell you?" asked Kimberly.

"Nah," said Andros. "I eavesdropped. And I want to know what's going on with Karone. She's my sister and I am worried about her."

"Oh she's fine," said Tommy.

"Well where the hell is she?" asked Andros.

"Here," replied Tommy.

"What?"

"Here."

"Whereabouts 'here'?" asked Andros.

"There!" said Tommy, sounding annoyed.

Andros spun around to see Karone coming in. "Karone!" he said, running over to her.

"Whoa!" she said. "Next time, it's Astronema. Got it?"

Andros nodded and hugged his sister. She came up to Tommy. "I finally got rid of those dragon dudes," she said. "They're still here though. Rita and Zedd are keeping them busy."

"What 'dragon dudes'?" asked Donna who had been looking at her hands for the past hour for no particular reason.

"The Dragon Dagger Society," said Karone.

"Ah yes," said Princess Shayla. "Cole told me what the Wild Zords said. What are you going to do about the Dragon Sabre?"

"That actually exists?" she said in disbelief. "Now that changes things…"

"Yes," said Shayla. "And it is actually in your wrath staff."

"No it isn't," Karone corrected her.

"Yes it is," said Shayla. "The Wild Zords said, didn't they Cole?"

"Yeah," said Cole, turning to Tommy who confirmed it.

"Explain to them why it is not in my wrath staff," Karone then said to Tommy.

"Because it is not the same one," said Tommy. "We made it."

"What?" yelled Shayla, looking from Karone to Tommy.

"I wasn't gonna go looking around the old Dark Fortress for it!" said Karone. "It creeps me out. So instead of going half way across the universe to get a spare one, Tommy and I managed to successfully make another one."

"Wow, impressive," said Conner. "First tyrannodrones, now wrath staffs…"

"Very funny Conner," said Tommy.

"But that means that the Dragon Sabre is somewhere in the universe!" said the Sentinel Knight.

"I already told you that it is in the Dark Fortress," said Karone. "You people don't listen!"

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Donna who immediately stopped looking at her hands when she noticed her sister was having an important discussion with Karone.

"See what I mean?" said Karone.

"Kinda, but I still don't understand," said Dustin. "We are in the Dark Fortress."

Karone walked over to the nearest wall and started banging her head off of it. "I think we should change the subject," said Chip, not wanting Karone to get mad with them all. "So, Ashley, what were you going to dare Jason to do?"

"Oh yeah!" said Ashley. "I dare you to-"

"NO!" yelled Karone. She turned around to face the rangers again. "This Dark Fortress is a new one. I built it this year. But there is another Dark Fortress and my wrath staff is in that one. The _old_ one which is still here on Earth. So we just need to go to that Dark Fortress to get my wrath staff cuz these Dragon Dudes aren't going to disappear anytime soon." She spoke slowly and in a forced calm tone. Her eyes were closed until she had finished speaking.

"Where on Earth?" asked Carlos, breaking a brief and awkward silence following Karone's explanation.

"That is the question," said Karone. "I know it is on Earth, because on the universal Alliance tracker thingy it comes up as Earth but we don't have anything that can track it's location on the planet."

"What about using the Astro Megaship?" suggested Zhane. "I mean, we obviously used it in the past and I suppose it might be able to track down the Dark Fortress."

"What if it just keeps pointing to this one?" asked Cassie.

"It's worth a shot," said Andros. He couldn't believe that he himself hadn't thought of it. He did own the Megaship after all. "It's in the NASADA–"

"Yeah I know," said Karone, dismissing the fact with her hand. "What queen of evil would I be if I didn't keep track of my enemies' whereabouts?"

"You mean you were tracking us?" asked Andros.

"Duh," she said. "Do I look stupid to you? No, of course not, which means that I was obviously clever enough to track each and every one of you."

"You mean you guys were spying on us?" asked Kimberly.

"No just tracking you guys down," Karone said.

"Um…" Tommy said, unsure whether or not to continue.

"You jerk!" shouted Kimberly.

"Who did you spy on the most?" asked Jason, thinking the answer would be Kim.

"Rocky," Tommy answered simply.

"Rocky?" asked Karone. "Why the hell would you spy on Rocky?"

"Hey!" said Rocky, taking it as some sort of an insult.

"No offence," Karone added quickly.

"Well… he's very… how to put it?" said Tommy. "Ah, amusing."

"How so?" asked Jason. "Please continue."

"He sings a lot in his sleep, and he does the silliest things sometimes," said Tommy.

"What does he sing?" asked Aisha.

"Who said you could discuss what I do in my sleep?" asked Rocky.

"I did," said Karone. "Now go on."

"I take it he likes Bon Jovi," Tommy continued.

"Shut UP!" shouted Rocky as the other rangers burst out laughing. "I do NOT like Bon Jovi."

"Really?" asked Tommy. "You could have fooled me!"

"I said shut up; you had no right to spy on me!" growled Rocky.

"You know, I especially liked it when you started to sing "Livin on a Prayer"," said Tommy, ignoring him. "My name's in it." Everyone laughed again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Rocky.

"Really?" asked Tommy. "Oh, well it goes something like this: Whoa, we're halfway there. Whoa, livin on a prayer…"

"Shut up!" said Rocky. "You shouldn't have spied on me!"

"Hey, it was Rita and Zedd's idea!" Tommy defended.

"Now I know why I used to hate them," he growled.

"Oh, I thought it was because they were hell bent on taking over the world and destroying us etc, etc," said Adam.

"Yeah, well that too," Rocky agreed.

**Rita and Zedd's Room**

"Go fish," said Rita. Zedd pulled a card from the pile in the middle of the table they were sitting at. He grinned

"Ha ha!" he said, throwing down four of his cards. "Four kings. I win!"

"What else do you people do around here?" asked Niktrina, one of the leaders of the Dragon Dagger Society.

"Well, we wait for orders from her majesty," said Rita. "And when she gives them we do as she says."

The other leaders groaned. This was going to be extremely boring.

"You know, sometimes we spy on Rocky…" said Zedd.

Rita shook her head. "Not now Zeddy," she said. "It's no fun without Tommy."

Zedd nodded in agreement and shuffled the deck of cards. "Snap?" he suggested. Rita nodded in agreement and Zedd began to give out the cards.

"Don't be so rude!" said Rita.

Zedd looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She indicated the Dragon Dagger Society leaders sitting on the sofa across from where they were playing their card games. "Oh," he said. He turned to look at them. "Would you like to play?"

The leaders looked at each other. "We might as well," said Rakael. "There is nothing else to do round here."

"Ok, this game is different," said Zedd. "We call it fruit snap."

"Pardon?" asked Rakael.

"Ok, so when there is a seven, even if it isn't a pair, then you call the name of the chosen fruit," said Rita. "We always start off with grapefruit, but you don't have to. We just do out of habit. Every time someone gets a seven then the person who got the cards chooses a new fruit."

"Yes," said Zedd nodding his head. "And when you see a joker, even if it isn't a pair, you call out . And that doesn't change. OK?"

"Umm, I suppose so," said Mikel. "Let's play."

After a while and a few snaps a seven was thrown down. "Grapefruit!" yelled Rita, slamming her hand down on the cards.

"Oh goodie!" said Zedd. Rita reaped her reward and gathered the cards into her own pile. "The new fruit is… cucumber!"

"That's a vegetable!" yelled Zedd.

"It's a fruit you moron," argued Rita.

"No, a vegetable!"

"Fruit!"

"Vegetable!"

"Fruit!"

The Dragon Dagger leaders placed their heads in their hands and waited for either Rita and Zedd to stop arguing or for Astronema to come back, hopefully with the knowledge of how to remove the Dragon Sabre from the Wrath Staff.

**A few hours later**

Tommy was walking down the corridor in the Dark Fortress. Karone had enlisted Camille's help and they went to get the Astro Megaship. They were going to look for the location of the old Dark Fortress. They were almost sure that it wouldn't be too far from Angel Grove as it had not been moved since Andros had flown it closer to the city to get himself and Karone off of it.

Tommy was now on his way to let Rita and Zedd know what Karone wanted them to do. When he got closer to Rita and Zedd's room he could hear shouting.

"Fruit!"

"Vegetable!"

He sighed. Rita and Zedd could fight over the silliest of things. He went straight to their room and entered. They were standing beside the chairs they had been sitting in when they had been playing their card games. The Dragon Dagger leaders looked extremely bored and two of them had begun to play I spy.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked Rita and Zedd.

"Well," began Zedd. "Rita and I had invited the Dragon leaders to a game of fruit snap and Rita got the first seven so she got to choose the new fruit. But she chose a vegetable!"

"It's a fruit!" she yelled at him. "Tommy, please tell my idiotic husband that a cucumber is a fruit and not a vegetable!"

"Um, I've never really thought about it before," Tommy said honestly.

"Please get them to stop!" said a desperate Mikel. "They've been at it for hours!" Ariado and Niktrina nodded in agreement and Rakael dozed on the sofa.

"Ok, calm down," said Tommy. "Let's try and figure this out. Zedd, why do you think it's a vegetable?"

"Because no one eats cucumbers like an apple or an orange," said Zedd.

"Or a carrot," interrupted Rita.

Zedd growled at her. "It is a vegetable," he said.

"Rita," said Tommy. "Why do you think that a cucumber is a fruit?"

"Well, I had it in fruit salad once," she said. "And you can make a sandwich with it. You can't do that with vegetables, but you can do that with other fruits, like bananas."

"You can put lettuce in sandwiches," said Zedd. "And potatoes!"

"What?" asked Rita. "Who eats potato sandwiches?"

"Not literally," he said. "You can put potato chips in a sandwiches, and French fries too. They are made from potatoes."

"Still aren't potatoes though," Rita said stubbornly.

"Ok, you both have very good arguments," said Tommy. "But I have no idea what makes a fruit and what makes a vegetable, so I can't possibly tell you."

"It doesn't matter," said Rita. "I know I am right!"

"No, I am!" said Zedd.

"Look, why don't you go back to playing your game of fruit snap and I'll tell you what Astronema wants us to do after a while?" suggested Tommy.

Rita and Zedd nodded in agreement and sat down to start playing with their cards again, both secretly thinking that they would sort it out later. Tommy sat down in a chair for a minute. He could not believe that he had to sort out an argument over whether a cucumber is a fruit or a vegetable.

"Are they like this all the time?" asked Niktrina, concerned.

"Of course they are," said Tommy. "They're Rita and Zedd!"

"Rita you can't pick that!" shouted Zedd suddenly. "It's a vegetable!"

"It's a fruit!" she yelled.

"What now?" asked Tommy.

"Now she thinks that a tomato is a fruit too!" yelled Zedd. "It's ridiculous!"

Tommy sighed. "Ok!" he said. "I give in! To Billy we must go!"

"Yes!" said Rita. "He's such a smart boy, isn't he Zedd?"

"Yes," said Zedd. "So clever."

Tommy turned to the Dragon Dagger leaders. "Just wait here," he said. "I just can't listen to this much longer."

"We agree," said Niktrina.

"Feel free to ply with Rita and Zedd's cards," he said. "Just don't play fruit snap." Tommy then left the room, Rita and Zedd following. They made their way to the rangers' cell. When they arrived they found the rangers' playing truth or dare again. The rangers were very surprised to see them.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Shayla. They had informed them that they would not be returning until the next day.

"We are here to see Billy," said Tommy.

"Yes," said Rita. "Where is that clever boy?"

"What's up guys?" asked Billy.

"Sorry about this, but they're driving me crazy!" said Tommy. "Is a cucumber a fruit or a vegetable? And a tomato too."

"Well, they have seeds, which makes them fruit," said Billy.

"I knew it!" said Rita.

"However, the tomato is considered a vegetable for culinary purposes, even though it is botanically a fruit. This can cause some confusion."

"So is it a vegetable or a fruit?" asked Zedd.

"Botanically, it is a fruit," said Billy. "But it is considered a vegetable for culinary uses."

"Yeah but what is it?" asked Rita.

"Ok… it's a fruit then," said Billy.

"Yes!" said Rita punching the air with her fist. "I win!"

"Not fair!" said Zedd, pouting.

"Ok, back we go!" said Tommy. "Thank you very much Billy, they were driving us nuts."

"No problem," said Billy.

"Oh, and give Jason the worst dares and the most revealing questions that he should answer truthfully," said Tommy.

Jason suddenly stopped grinning. "That's not nice," he said.

"It's a shame that I totally agree with him then," said Kimberly.

"You know what?" said Jason. "I think we should play spin the bottle." He winked at Adam.

"Yeah," agreed Adam. "And I think you should join us Tommy." As he said it he looked in Kimberly's direction. Kimberly's face fell and a few of the rangers giggled.

"Yeah!" said Tommy enthusiastically. "I'll sit beside you Adam!" He went over to Adam and hugged him from behind. The rangers could not contain their laughter.

"I love you man!" said Tommy.

"I love you too dude!" said Adam.

The rangers continued to laugh as Adam stood up and hugged Tommy back. "Is there something you guys need to tell us?" asked Jason.

"Mind your own business," said Adam. "Tommy and I are sharing a private moment."

"Precisely," said Tommy. "Just ignore him Adam. He's just jealous of us."

"Yeah, well he told me that you have been seeing someone else!" said Adam, pretending to be upset.

"Stop spreading rumours you jealous jerk!" said Tommy.

"I think I should go back to work now," said Adam.

"Me too," agreed Tommy. "Bye!"

"See you later my love!" said Adam. Tommy couldn't help laughing as he left to follow Rita and Zedd back to their room.

"What work do you have to do?" asked a confused Dustin.

"Ah yes," said Adam. "Jason, truth or dare?" He had a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye, and Jason knew that whatever he chose it would have a bad turnout.

**_A/N I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon but I apologise in advance for any delays. Thanks to Sadhbha and Clodagh for the idea of fruit snap and to Kieran for his awesome encouragement and ideas too. So do you agree with Rita and Billy? Or Zedd? Are they fruit or are they vegetables. Review and tell me what you think! Yes, that means you! REVIEW! It makes me happy and sometimes can fill in when Kieran and his bugging are not available to me. See you guys next time!_**


	20. Tikilata

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. I am soooooo sorry that it took me sooooo long to update this story... Hopefully you guys didn't get fed up waiting for it! Thank you to everybody and anybody who has read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favourites. I really appreciate it and it means a lot! Ok, so I again apologise for the wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

"Success!" cried Karone as she and Camille exited the Astro Megaship along with the now forever-loyal-to-Karone-no-matter-what Psycho Rangers. They were right outside the former Dark Fortress. It was sitting inside a rather large cave on the outskirts of Stone Canyon, hidden from view. Although she could not see it from where she was standing outside the cave, Karone could still feel energy radiating from it.

"Do we enter immediately?" asked Camille. "Or contact Tommy, Rita and Zedd first?"

"We should contact the others first, in case anything happens while we are in there," said Karone. "There could be traps or an ambush or anything in there to protect it."

"You're right," agreed Camille. "Then if something happens they will know where we are to be able to rescue us."

Karone nodded her head in agreement and took out her brand new cell phone. She dialled Tommy's number.

"Hello?" Tommy answered, not recognising the number that came up on his phone.

"Hey Tommy, it's Karone," she replied.

"Oh hey," he said. "I must remember to change your number on my phone now. Any luck?"

"Yeah," said Karone. "We are right outside of the cave that the Fortress is currently in."

"That's awesome," said Tommy. "Rita and Zedd are doing a great job of distracting the Dragon Dagger Society leaders. They were playing fruit snap and began to argue over whether cucumbers and tomatoes are fruit or vegetables. In the end I had to take them to Billy."

"Really?" she said. "They are fruit but vegetables for culinary purposes, I think."

"Yes, well now we know," he said.

"OK, keep working on whatever you are doing and I'll call you when we're on our way back so you can keep the Dragon Dudes away long enough for me to hide the Wrath Staff and keep it away from them," said Karone. "We're going in."

"Ok, well, be careful," said Tommy. "Keep me informed and- what the hell?"

Karone could hear shouting and screaming going on in the background. "Tommy what's going on?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Look, I gotta go take care of this, so I'll talk to you later," said Tommy, hanging up.

Karone looked at her cell phone and shook her head. She would have to talk to him about this later. She nodded at Camille. "Let's go," she said. She and Camille entered the cave, the Psychos right behind them.

**Corridor, Dark Fortress**

Tommy walked hastily through the corridor. He was heading for the main hall in the Dark Fortress. There was shouting and yelling and also sounds of objects smashing and monsters fighting.

"I'm telling you that I should be in charge!" yelled Dai Shi. "I am the most powerful, you know."

"Yeah, that's why you were defeated so easily!" shouted Necrolai. "I think that the person who should be in charge is-"

"Me!" cried Venjix.

"Oi!" cried Tommy, walking in. "What the HELL is going on here?"

"Astronema's gone," explained Mesogog, still not entirely sure if he could trust Tommy or not. "And since she hasn't returned, then someone should step into the role of leader."

"Well that's where you're wrong," snarled Tommy. "She came back, went and got Camille and they left to go and get something along with the Psycho Rangers." He stood there glaring at them all. He could see a lot of embarrassed villains and some disappointed ones too.

"Hang on," said Tommy after a minute of thought. "Astronema has been gone for a while and Rita said she announced that she was in charge until Her Majesty returned. How come you only realised that Astronema was not here until now? And didn't you guys see her come in again? I mean, she said she was going to announce her return to you all."

"Um, no, that never happened," said Elsa. "I mean, Rita did come in one day and said she had something important to say, but she forgot what she was going to say after Zedd said something funny."

"What did he say?" asked Tommy, slightly curious.

"I don't know," replied Elsa. "I didn't hear what he said. But it must have been funny because Rita burst out laughing."

"I heard a bit of it," said Goldar. "I was something about Rocky doing something and them spying on him."

"Ah," said Tommy. "Well, if it concerns Rocky then it probably is funny."

"Yeah," agreed Goldar. "They then began to talk about the buffoons named Bulk and Skull and something about spying on them for a change."

"What?" said Tommy. "They were spying on Bulk and Skull without me?"

"So," said Kilobyte. "This is getting awkward now…"

Tommy glared at them all again. "Get back to whatever you were doing!" The villains all moved from the main hall and went either to the lounge, the kitchen or their dormitory. Tommy grinned and headed back to Rita and Zedd.

**Cave outside Stone Canyon**

"It's so dark in here!" said Karone, trying to find her way about the cave. "I can hardly see a thing. Let's see if I can remember a spell to make it light up a bit." Karone thought for a moment and a spell came to mind. She muttered some words Camille couldn't understand and suddenly the cave was filled with light and they could see clearly.

"Ah!" Camille said. "There it is." A little way ahead they could see the old Dark Fortress. The Psychos looked around carefully ahead of Karone and Camille, but no traps were found. They were able to board the old Dark Fortress easily.

Once inside they began to search for one of the most powerful evil staffs; the Wrath Staff which had belonged to Astronema in the days of the United Alliance of Evil. Being in the Dark Fortress brought back old memories for Karone, memories which she did not wish to remember.

She entered a room in the Fortress that she immediately recognised. There was shattered glass all over the floor. This was the room that she had tried to kill Andros, her brother, in. It was also the room in which Zordon was destroyed. And if that was true, which it was, the Wrath Staff was in this room, for she dropped it when Andros reflected an attack back on Astronema and she collapsed on the floor.

She scanned the room and saw the staff lying on the floor amongst shattered glass. She walked over to it, bent down and picked it up slowly. "I've found it," she yelled to Camille and the Psychos. She could hear footsteps approaching and turned to greet them but it was not Camille or one of the Psycho Rangers. Instead, a huge, green, ugly monster that Karone could not recognise was standing before her.

"No one enters the Dark Fortress," it hissed, "Unless they are Astronema. I will keep my promise to Dark Spectre and destroy you."

"Two things," said Karone with a deadly look in her eyes. "First of all, I am Astronema. Second of all, Dark Spectre's dead."

"No he is not."

**Rita and Zedd's room**

"You stinking liar!" yelled Rita at her husband, standing up and flipping the table they were sitting at over. "You do have fives; you have three of them! You can't tell me to go fish if you have the cards I'm looking for."

"How do you know I have fives?" Zedd snarled.

"I looked at your hand while you were in the bathroom," Rita replied.

"But Rita!" yelled Zedd. "That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough already!" yelled Tommy. "Sheesh, do you guys have to fight during every card game you play?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do!" replied Rita.

Tommy shook his head and continued reading the history book he had just found.

"How do you cope with this?" asked Rakael.

"You know some days, I just can't," replied Tommy. "Ooh look, we're in here."

Rita and Zedd stopped bickering and came over to Tommy. "Oh yes, you're quite right," said Rita. She began to read a bit of the book out loud.

"In 1992 the evil witch Rita Repulsa escaped from her space dumpster on the moon and began her evil plans to destroy the Earth, starting with the city of Angel Grove in California. However, the inter-dimensional being Zordon enlisted the help of five teenagers with attitude to protect the Earth. These five teen superheroes became known as the Power Rangers. The Rangers were able to defeat Rita and her forces many times and she rarely won. One of the times Rita came very close to achieving world domination was when she used her own evil power coin and enlisted the help of a certain Evil Green Ranger…"

"That's you Tommy!" said Zedd. "Does it say anything about me?"

"Yeah," said Rita. "It describes every ranger team and their enemies in great detail. That is a wonderful history book. They should teach it in schools. But I am disappointed that they got the date wrong."

"What date Rita?" asked Zedd.

"They said 1992, but I escaped in 1993," she replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was '92," said Zedd.

"How do you know?" Rita snarled. "You didn't show up until 1994."

"But I was monitoring you Rita and I remember it being 1992," said Zedd.

"Well, you remember it wrong then; it was 1993," she said. She turned to Tommy. "It was '93, wasn't it Tommy?"

"Well, I actually don't know," he answered truthfully. "I moved to Angel Grove in 1993, and that was the first time I had heard of the Power Rangers. But that doesn't mean to say they weren't around in 1992."

"What?" asked Rita. "Didn't you even ask your so-called "friends" when they started being Rangers?"

"Well, no," replied Tommy. "I was kinda evil, and then I wasn't, and then I had no powers, and then I wasn't a ranger any more… I was kinda busy Rita."

"Yes Rita, leave the poor boy alone!" said Zedd.

"Zedd, he's hardly a boy," replied Rita. She turned to Tommy. "What are you now? Thirty? Thirty-one?"

"Yeah, around that…" said Tommy.

"See Zedd? He's not a boy. He's a man!"

"And this is one of those days…" Tommy said to the Dragon Society Leaders.

**Old Dark Fortress**

"What do you mean?" asked Karone. "I mean, I saw Darkonda destroy Dark Spectre… I saw it!"

"He has returned due to the Revival of Evil," explained the green monster who had decided that Karone was actually Astronema. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Not yet," replied Karone. "There is something I must do first. I must return to the other Dark Fortress and inform Rita and Zedd."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said the green monster, bowing. "Tikilata is at your service."

"Is that what you are called?" asked Karone. "Tikilata?"

Tikilata nodded his head. Karone indicated for him to follow and they ventured out of the room. They met Camille and the Psychos in the corridor. "This is Tikilata," Karone informed them. "He will be coming with us." Camille and the Psychos nodded and they exited the Dark Fortress, Karone holding onto the Wrath Staff tightly.

The Psychos drove the Astro Megaship back to the new Dark Fortress as Karone wouldn't leave the staff down. She would leave Tikilata with Tommy when they went in and then hide her staff amongst the rangers. She was unsure whether or not she should go see Dark Spectre, in case he realised that she was not evil and so make her evil again. She shuddered at the thought.

**Rita and Zedd's Room**

Tommy's cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said as he left the room to take the call. The Dragon Dagger Society Leaders did not notice though as they were too busy watching Rita and Zedd throw things at each other.

"Hey Karone," Tommy said as he answered his phone.

"We are just about to arrive," she said. "Meet me outside. I need to talk to you and get this staff away."

"OK," said Tommy as he hung up. As soon as he had pressed the end call button the phone began to ring again. It was Kim.

"Hey Tommy," she said. "We are out of food. We need more as soon as you can. Especially bread and butter."

"Why especially bread and butter?" asked a curious Tommy.

"Well," said Kimberly. "You know that SPD guy, Bridge Carson? Well, apparently he really likes buttery toast, and now that there is none, I think he's having a mental breakdown…"

"OK…" said Tommy. "I will try and bring you guys more food as soon as I can. Right now though I have to talk with Karone. It sounds urgent."

"Ok," said Kimberly. "See you soon."

"Yeah, bye," said Tommy. "I love you." He hung up after she said that she loved him too and went to meet Karone.

She was standing leaning against the Astro Megaship when he arrived. When he went up to her she opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and shut it again.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"I was going to ask you to stay here with Tikilata while I put this away with the Princess, but it would just be easier if you took it," she said.

Tommy was about to ask her who Tikilata was when she spoke again, answering his question. "Tikilata is going to take me to Dark Spectre."

**_A/N So what did you guys think? Click on the review button and tell me all about your thoughts for this chapter. Were you surprised or did you see it coming? Review and tell me! I am dying to know what you guys thought. Knowing me, it will probably take ages till I update again, so Merry Christmas/Hanukkah or whatever you will be celebrating! And I suppose I should throw in a Happy New Year as well. We have really heavy snow at the minute, which is kind of rare in Ireland, and since no one bothered to clear a lot of the roads, I might get off school early for Christmas holidays so no promises, but I might get another chapter up soon. Again, no promises... Anyway... Don't forget to REVIEW and I'll see you all next time! Keep on reading!_**


	21. Dark Spectre

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. Thank you to everyone and anyone who has read this story and added it to their alerts/favourites. I am kind of happy with myself for getting this up about a week after the last chapter, because as you all know it usually takes me ages to update. I hope you all had a good Christmas and and I also hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

"What did you just say?" asked Tommy in disbelief. "So sorry, but it sounded like you said that you were going to see Dark Spectre."

"That is exactly what I said Tommy," said Karone. "And Tikilata is going to take me to him. So here you go." She handed the Wrath Staff to Tommy. "Hide it amongst the rangers. Shayla or somebody might know what to do to get the Dragon Sabre out and use it for good instead of evil."

Tommy stared at her. "You cannot go to Dark Spectre alone!" he hissed. "If he realises that you are not actually –"

"Yeah I know," Karone said quickly. "I am going to take the Psychos with me. Camille has to stay here though. Dark Spectre doesn't particularly like Dai Shi and she was allied with him, so it would be too dangerous for him to see her with me... and not just for her."

"I see... and what about me?" asked Tommy. "I could go with you."

"No, I can't leave Rita and Zedd alone for too long," she replied. "You know what they're like."

"Yeah, I suppose," agreed Tommy. "Just... keep in contact, OK? Don't go for more than three hours without contact with me, the rangers or Rita and Zedd. Otherwise we will assume something is wrong. Deal?"

"Deal," she said. "Just one thing though."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"Here's a tip for you," she said. "Never assume anything. It makes an ass out of you and me."

Tommy gave her a funny look. She sighed. "Spell assume."

"A-s-s," began Tommy.

"Ass," said Karone. "Continue."

"U," continued Tommy.

"You," repeated Karone.

"Ah," said Tommy, finally understanding what Karone had said.

"You can't spell," said Karone. "It's not a-s-s-u-a, it's a-s-s-u-**m-e**," she said.

"Not the letter," explained Tommy. "I said ah, as in 'ah, I get it'."

"Ah," said Karone. They both laughed.

"You be careful out there Your Majesty," said Tommy. "Can't have you going missing. Whatever would we do without you?"

"I dunno," said Karone. "Nothing, I suppose. You might just have to throw yourself off a cliff..."

"I wouldn't miss you that much," said Tommy. "Andros on the other hand..."

Karone laughed again and went over to join Tikilata. "We have to go now," she said. "C'mon Psycho Rangers, we are going to meet with Dark Spectre. See ya later Tommy."

"Bye Astronema," said Tommy. He and Camille waved and turned to go. "Remember," he continued as he was walking away. "Every three hours."

"I got it," said Karone. She and Tikilata then boarded the Astro Megaship again along with the Psycho Rangers. Once inside Karone gave DECA the orders to go to the coordinates that Tikilata typed in. They were off to see Dark Spectre, the grand monarch of evil.

Tommy and Camille headed down to the rangers cell with the Wrath Staff. When they got to the cell Tommy handed the Staff to Princess Shayla as Camille closed the cell door behind them again. She stood up from her seat when he handed it to her. "Is this... the Wrath Staff with the Dragon Sabre inside?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tommy. "Well, it's the one Karone brought back from her excursion."

"Where is Karone?" asked Andros. She would usually have come in with Tommy whenever they had found something or had news to tell.

"Did you bring the food I asked for?" asked Kimberly, cutting in. "This Bridge guy is getting out of control."

Tommy looked over to where Kim was standing. Bridge was sitting on the floor with his hands on his head, rocking back and forth. Sydney Drew, the pink SPD ranger, was trying to calm him down by talking to him and Z Delgado, the yellow SPD ranger, was sitting on the floor beside him trying to stop him from rocking back and forth. She was clearly closer to him than the other rangers were. Sky and Jack were watching on. They were thinking that Bridge was weird, but he had never been this weird before. At least not in front of them.

"Need toast..." mumbled Bridge. "Buttery toast..." He wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth when he said the word 'buttery'. Tommy just stared at him.

"So, did you?" asked Kim, interrupting Tommy's staring.

Tommy turned to look at her. He then turned to Camille. "Run to the kitchen and get lots of bread and lots of butter, as well as some pizza ingredients," he said. "Hurry!"

Camille nodded and ran out of the cell and up the corridor. She headed straight to the Dark Fortress' kitchen to get the necessary food.

"Now," said Tommy. "I have rather disturbing as well as interesting news."

"Oh?" asked Donna. "What is it?"

"Dark Spectre is back," Tommy explained. A few of the rangers looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces, others just stopped what they were doing and started thinking negative thoughts. It was true only a few of the rangers had had any experience with Dark Spectre's forces and plans, but everyone had heard of him. Everyone had heard of his plans and most of all, his accomplishments.

"This is bad," said the Sentinel Knight. "This is really bad."

"It's actually worse than you think," said Tommy. "Karone has gone with a monster called Tikilata to meet with Dark Spectre." Most of the rangers gasped. Rocky was not listening well though and only caught a tiny bit of what Tommy just said.

"A tequila latte?" he said in disgust. "I'm all for taking risks and trying new things, but that drink sounds dangerous. It'll wake you up and then make you drunk..."

"He didn't say tequila latte dude, so don't worry," said Dustin, who hadn't been listening carefully either. "He said that Karone is away to kill a latte, which doesn't really make any sense."

Some of the rangers laughed at Rocky and Dustin and their lack of listening skills. Tommy just shook his head. "No guys, I said that Karone is away with a monster called Tikilata to meet Dark Spectre."

"What?" cried Rocky in disbelief. This time he had been listening. "This is really bad. What the hell was she thinking?"

"Precisely," said Tommy. "At least she took the Psychos with her for backup."

"What?" cried Andros. "That's worse!"

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"Because Dark Spectre might know that she used them to drain power from him whilst they were fighting us. She could be in big trouble. And what if this Tikilata guy is a fake? What if he works for the Dragon Dagger Society and this is all a huge big trap? What if –"

"Hey Andros!" shouted Zhane from the other side of the room.

"What?" asked a very panicked and worried Andros.

"Shut up!" said Zhane. "Your babbling and blathering and stupid negativity is not helping anybody. In fact, you are making things worse."

Andros nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"We have to do something though," said Ashley, coming over to comfort Andros. "What if he turns her really evil again?"

"It won't come to that," said Tommy. "If she doesn't call every three hours to give us a report on what is happening, we go in. Her cell phone has a tracking device; just like the one you guys have and my own. We will know where she is and we will be able to save her."

"Are you sure?" asked Andros.

"Andros, don't make me say it again!" said Zhane.

"It wasn't negative or panicked Zhane," said Andros. "So you cannot tell me to shut up again."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" yelled Zhane.

"Why don't you shut up yourself?" suggested Andros.

"I'm not the one that's driving everyone nuts with worried, panicked and negative comments," said Zhane. "I'm not the one reminding everyone of all the terrible things that could possibly happen to Karone. We are all aware of how dangerous this is, so you don't need to remind us!" Zhane was really angry and upset.

"Well at least I," began Andros.

"Enough!" yelled Shayla. "We cannot keep doing this! All of us have fought with another here; all of us have disagreed with someone in this cell since this mission began. But enough is enough. I will not tolerate it anymore."

"Sorry Princess Shayla," Zhane mumbled apologetically. He then walked over to his bunk and lay down on it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after the argument with his best friend.

"Yeah, me too..." said Andros. "I'm just really worried about my sister."

"Well, everything is alright now, I hope," said Donna. Andros looked like he was about to say something but she decided to cut him off. "Faith and hope are two wonderful things. You must have faith in Karone for her to do the right thing and not turn evil if she is faced with it – deep down everyone can manage to prevent it happening if they are aware of it early on – and you must hope for the best. That is all you can do at this minute in time."

Andros nodded in agreement. Donna was right; Andros had to hope for the best and have some faith in his sister.

"Sooo," said Tommy, breaking the silence. "Do you think you could find a way to either hide it or get that Dragon thing out of it?"

"We will analyse it and see what we can do," said Shayla. "But I can guarantee you that if anyone comes looking for this, they won't find it."

"Thank you," said Tommy as Camille came through the cell door carrying bags of food.

"OK," she said. "This one is full of bread and butter." At the mention of bread and butter, Bridge immediately leapt from his seat on the floor and grabbed the blue plastic bag from Camille. He was almost running to the toaster, ripping open the packaging on one of the loaves of bread. He slammed the bread into the toaster and slid down the thing at the side. He wrenched open the cutlery drawer and grabbed a knife and then opened the butter. He then stood watching the toaster with a hungry look on his face, mumbling "toast" again and again.

"Hey, did you ever hear the phrase 'a watched kettle never boils'?" Sky asked Bridge.

"Yeah," replied Bridge. "So it's a good thing this is a toaster; otherwise my toast would never be ready..."

"I forgot that his mind works differently to the rest of the human race..." Sky said to Jack. The two SPD rangers chuckled.

"I don't get why you said that," Dax, the blue Overdrive ranger, said. "Why say something about a kettle when there isn't one involved?"

"You don't take it literally," explained Syd. "He means that if Bridge stands watching the toaster and waiting for it to pop, it's going to seem like it takes longer."

"Well why didn't he just say that in the first place?" asked a confused Dustin.

"Because sometimes it's nice to use a saying or a well-known phrase when you are trying to say something," explained Z. "For example, if I say 'far away hills are greener', I mean that you might want something more because someone else has it and you don't."

"Really?" asked Syd. "I thought it was 'the grass is always greener on the other side'."

"Well, it's the same thing really," said Z, shrugging.

"Yeah, like 'green with envy'," said Jack. "When you are envious, that means jealous, you don't actually turn green."

"It's green with evil in Tommy's case," said Jason. He chuckled. "Ouch!"

Tommy had thrown a rubber bouncy ball at Jason. "What?" he asked. "I thought it was quite good, actually. You were the green ranger when you were evil."

"Genius Jason," said Tommy. "Just genius."

"I brought tomatoes, cheese, pepperoni and other pizza stuff too," said Camille, holding up another of her blue plastic bags.

"Thank you very much," said Lily, taking the bag from her. "Come on Jungle Fury crew; we have got some pizzas to make!"

"What's in the third bag?" asked Tommy.

"Huh?" asked Camille. She had been surprised that the Jungle Fury rangers had forgiven her so easily. "Oh, the bag. I also brought tea bags, coffee granules, beer and sodas. Was that OK?"

"That is great!" said Wes. "I am in need of a good drink."

"I think we should have a party tonight!" said Rocky. "Bridge isn't crazy anymore, we're getting pizza and we have booze!"

"And we can use my iPod for music," said Dustin.

"Um, as long as it's not too loud," said Tommy. "Otherwise the rest of the Alliance will think something is up, and Rita and Zedd might get crazy thoughts about joining you for some fun."

"Don't worry," said Dustin.

"Yeah, it's all under control Dr. O," said Conner.

"Hey, if it gets quiet maybe you could come and join us Tommy," said Adam.

"We'll see," said Tommy. "We'll see."

**Astro Megaship  
**"How much longer until we get there?" asked Karone.

"We should be there soon, my queen," replied Tikilata. "It's not much farther."

"OK," said Karone. They flew further across the galaxy until they came to the planet Dracos, home of the Dragon Dagger Society. "What are we doing here?" asked Karone, slightly worried that this was all a set up.

"Don't worry," said Tikilata. "We are not meeting with the Dragon Dagger Society. Dark Spectre decided to meet us here beside this planet because the Society had left their planet for the time being; something which Dark Spectre would also like to talk to you about."

"Yeah," said Karone. "They are getting really annoying now. They just won't leave me alone! They are in the Dark Fortress right now as we speak. Luckily Rita and Zedd can distract them quite easily."

"Yes," agreed Tikilata. "They were quite useful at that sort of thing."

Karone nodded and then looked out the window of the Megaship. At first she could see nothing beside the purple planet that was Dracos. Then Dark Spectre suddenly appeared. "Astronema!" said the Grand Monarch of Evil. "It has been too long, my Princess."

"I must say; you look ten times more evil than before," said Karone, quite truthfully. The evil monarch who looked like he could be made of lava and rock looked bigger, bulkier and more powerful than ever before.

"Why thank you," said Dark Spectre, taking Karone's statement as a compliment. "I must say, the blonde hair suits you. And I have been watching your moves, Astronema. You managed to capture all of the rangers! And Shayla, Donna and the Sentinel Knight too. I must say; I am very impressed."

"Well, the credit for the capture of all the rangers has to go to Tommy," said Karone. "He's an evil power ranger, you know. The very first one, in fact. He was Rita's green ranger back in the early nineties. Sure, he turned good after that but has come back to us at last. He was a ranger for so long that he knows everything. How it works, who is in charge, what meetings they have when there is trouble; everything! He is a very valuable informant and is a very capable fighter as well. We would be lost without him."

"Yes... I have heard about him before," said Dark Spectre. "Rita used to brag about him all the time, and then Zedd would say 'well now he's a good ranger – one of the best – and it's all your fault!' Ha!" Dark Spectre began to laugh, and Karone made a mental note to ask Tommy if he heard him on Earth because he was that loud.

"I am quite happy that he has joined our Alliance once again," continued Dark Spectre. "He was a formidable fighter, as you very well know. I must meet him myself sometime."

"So," said Karone. "What do you need me to do? I mean, you didn't just bring me all the way out here just to say hello."

"You are quite right Astronema," said Dark Spectre. "There is a slight problem which you are probably already aware of."

"Ah yes," said Karone. "The Dragon Dudes."

**_A/N So what did you all think of this chapter? Please let me know what you thought of it in a review. I would like to wish everyone a happy new year. Sorry but don't expect the next chapter up as soon as this one because I am going away to Scotland tomorrow and will not be back till next week and I am not taking my computer with me. So again; Happy New Year and please leave me a review telling me what you think. See you all next time!_**


	22. The Plan

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. I am so so sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to upload this chapter. But I just had my mocks recently so I was studying like crazy. I am definitely going to enjoy my half-term break! Anyway, the last chapter left off with Karone talking to Dark Spectre, so you are just gonna have to read this chapter to find out what happens next. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a nice long review afterwards. _**

****"Ok, here you go," said Camille as she handed a high-tech scanning device to Princess Shayla. "You should be able to pick up the Dragon Sabre's signal with this, if it is inside the Wrath Staff."

"Thank you Camille," said Shayla. "But I think I should hand it over to Billy; I'm not sure if I would be able to work it."

Billy took the scanner from Shayla and took a look at it. "Ah yes, I should be able to operate the machinery efficiently," he said.

"Excellent," said Shayla. Billy picked up the Wrath Staff and began to scan it with the scanner.

"Dude," said Dustin, who was standing beside Cam and Tori. "That Billy dude is awesomely smart, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," said Cam.

"Yeah," said Tori. "Even smarter than you Cam."

"Dude; I definitely did not think that I would ever meet someone that was smarter than Cam," said Dustin.

"Or Hayley," said Ethan, coming over to join them. "But I am just proud to be a blue ranger like Billy."

"Oh yeah?" said Cam. "I am extremely proud to be green like Tommy."

"Yeah but that's not his only colour," said Tori.

"It was his first though," explained Cam. "And almost everyone in here thinks that Tommy is a legend."

"I would just say everyone except me," said Jason, who had now come over to join the conversation.

"I thought you were Dr O.'s best friend?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Jason. "Which only adds to the fact that I definitely do not think that Tommy Oliver is a stinking legend. Just ask TJ; he replaced him."

**Outer Space, near Dracos  
**"Dragon Dudes?" asked Dark Spectre.

"Yeah, well," said Karone. "That's what I call the Dragon Dagger Society."

"Ah, I see," said Dark Spectre. "Well, you would be correct in saying that they are a problem."

"Yeah," said Karone. "They're a pain in the butt. I'm telling you; if I didn't have Rita and Zedd with their wild antics to distract them, they probably wouldn't leave me alone!"

Dark Spectre nodded. "I am also aware that they want their Dragon Sabre back," he said.

"Do not worry," said Karone. "I don't remember how to get it out of the Wrath Staff."

Dark Spectre chuckled. "That's my girl!" he said. "But hopefully Rita or someone will remember how to so we can use the power once we get rid of these 'Dragon Dudes'."

"No worries," said Karone. "I told you; Tommy knows a **lot** of things."

Dark Spectre chuckled again. "Wonderful," he said. "But now Astronema, I shall enter – is that the Astro Megaship?"

"Yeah," said Karone. "I stole it from my goody-two-shoes brother. Hey, how can you enter? No offense or anything, but you are **way** too big to fit inside this space ship."

"Ah, but I have another surprise for you my dear," he said. After he spoke, Dark Spectre disappeared. Karone opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again, unable to find anything to say. She turned around to ask Tikilata if he knew what had just happened when she got a shock. There was an extra passenger on board.

"How do you like my human form?" asked Dark Spectre. He was tall with rather pale skin, which Karone found surprising since a minute ago he was made of red hot lava and rock. He had very dark brown hair that was slightly curly and was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"You gave me a huge shock," said Karone. "I had no idea that you had a human form!"

"Well, now you do," he said. "And you weren't the only one who didn't know that I had a human form. In fact, the only ones who know now are on board."

"Oh my gosh!" said Karone. "We can sneak you in, and the Dragon Dudes won't even know it's you!"

"That is precisely what I was thinking," said Dark Spectre. "So, what will my name be?"

"Daryl," said Tikilata. "I think Daryl is a good name for you Grand Monarch."

"Daryl it is then," said Karone.

"Alright then," said Dark Spectre. "I am an old friend of yours who you met with on your way back to the new Dark Fortress and you asked me to accompany you because I too am evil and fight for the same cause as you."

"Very well," said Karone. "Daryl, you fight for the same cause as we do; you must accompany me and Tikilata back to the new Dark Fortress."

"As you wish Astronema," said Daryl. "When we return to the Dark Fortress we must inform Rita, Zedd and Tommy of our plan."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she said. "Let's go, DECA!"

**Rita and Zedd's Room, Dark Fortress  
**"Oooh eee, oooh ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang..." sang Rita.

"Oooh eee, oooh ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang..." repeated Zedd.

"Oh come on!" said a desperate Rakael. "You guys have to get this fact into your thick skulls; you cannot sing!"

"Hey," said Zedd. "That wasn't very nice. If I wanted Simon Cowell's opinion then I would have auditioned for the X Factor."

"Yeah," agreed Rita. "And besides; from what I remember, you aren't such a great singer yourself."

"Huh?" asked Niktrina, looking from Rakael to Rita, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean," said Rakael.

"You were at the last karaoke party that Dark Spectre threw," said Rita. "I remember your duet with my brother Rito quite well. I'd rather not remember it though..."

"How dare you!" said Rakael, outraged. She stood up, her eyes staying red. She was clearly getting angrier and angrier. She raised her hand.

"Don't you even try to cast a spell on me!" Rita yelled at her.

"Or what?" asked Rakael.

"Oh you don't wanna know," said Rita, grinning. Rakael was unnerved by this and she sat down again. There was no point in starting a fight in Astronema's territory when she was about to remember how to get the dragon sabre out of her wrath staff.

"Hey guys," said Tommy, coming into the room with Camille not far behind him. "What's going on?"

"I do not appreciate being threatened, Tommy," said Rita. "Especially not by the dragon drones."

"Dragon drones?" shouted an outraged Mikel.

"Ah," said Camille. "I wondered when they would finally fall out."

"Me too," said Tommy. "I am surprised that it didn't happen before now, actually."

"Whatever," said Zedd. "Have you got any news for us?"

"Yeah I do, actually," admitted Tommy. "Her majesty's back along with a monster named Tikilata and someone called Daryl."

"Ah, we need to see Astronema immediately," said Rakael. "Someone take us to her."

"I'm sorry," said Tommy. "But I think you will find that I am in charge here. So if you give me an order ever again, then I think you will regret it dearly."

The four Dragon Dagger society members gave Tommy a dirty look but he ignored them. He nodded to Camille who then motioned for the dragon dudes to follow her. She would take them to Karone while Tommy would stay and inform Rita and Zedd of what was going on.

"Who's this Daryl person, then?" asked Zedd.

"Dark Spectre in human form, actually," said Tommy. "I know; I was surprised myself when Karone told me."

Rita and Zedd were absolutely shell-shocked. "I c-can't believe it!" said Rita in disbelief. "He has a human form? I didn't know that."

"Nobody did," said Tommy. "Anyway, we'd better get going. There is an assembly now in a minute so that Astronema can tell us about her master plan."

They left for the huge hall in the middle of the fortress. Most of the villains were there already. Even Trakeena and Divatox were allowed out to here the speech. Tommy, Rita and Zedd went to join Karone and Camille.

"Hey guys," said Karone. "This is Daryl."

"It is an honour to meet you Daryl," said Tommy.

"Yes," said Daryl. "I have heard great things about you Tommy."

"All bad I hope?" he asked.

Daryl chuckled. "Indeed," he said. "It is good to see you two again, I must say."

"Oh it seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it Zeddy?" said Rita.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"We will explain the full extent of our plan in detail later," said Daryl. "Privately."

Tommy, Rita and Zedd all nodded as Karone began to address the villains. "Hi everybody," she said. "As you all probably noticed already, four leaders from the Dragon Dagger Society are here with us for the moment. I want you all to treat them with some respect. Now, I have come up with a plan to finally establish complete control over the entire universe. This involves brainwashing all the power rangers so that they will do what we want them to do. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

There were whispers and mumblings of agreement and numerous heads were going up and down as many were nodding their heads.

"So, I still have to work out some of the kinks yet, but my friend Daryl is here to help out with that," she continued. "Please, assist him whenever he needs assistance, or you may regret it later." She turned around to face Daryl, Tommy, Rita, Zedd, Camille and Tikilata. "Let's go and talk privately," she said.

They nodded and followed her down the corridor and into her throne room, leaving the rest of the villains and the Dragon Dudes to talk about the new plan. The room was perfect for talking in secret; it was sound proof and it was impossible to sneak in or out as there was only one door.

"Now," said Daryl when they were all in the room. "I suppose Tommy has already told you who I am since you seemed to know earlier?"

"Yes Grand Monarch!" said Zedd. "Oh it is so good to have you back!"

"At the mention of Tikilata earlier, I knew that you couldn't be too far away," said Rita. "He was always one to be trusted."

"Thank you madam," said Tikilata, bowing.

"Yes, well," said Daryl. "I suppose you all want to know the full plan?"

"Well, yeah," said Tommy. "I mean, we need to know what we are supposed to be doing."

"Agreed," said Daryl. "Well, here is what we are going to do: first of all, we need to get rid of the Dragon Dudes. Once that is done, we can then use the power of the Dragon Sabre for ourselves."

"But the power needs to be split into fourteen different warriors, right?" asked Camille.

"I didn't expect a minion of Dai Shi's to be so smart," admitted Dark Spectre. "As you probably already know, Dai Shi and I are not very good friends. But I must admit, you deserve to be here. I wasn't so sure before."

"Oh," said Camille. "Why thank you Grand Monarch!"

Daryl grinned. "You are quite right," he continued. "About the splitting of the powers. And I also realise that there are not enough members of the Alliance to receive the powers. But what you do not know is that Astronema and I have come up with the most brilliant idea! One based off Rita's past ideas, I do believe."

"Yes," said Karone. She winked at Tommy who gave her a confused look. "We are going to brainwash twelve power rangers who are just lying around in that cell down stairs and use them to receive the powers and then create our own evil dragon warriors."

"Ah," said Tommy. Now he understood. Karone was actually going to give the powers to the power rangers and pretend to brainwash them. He just hoped that it would work. They were going to have to do it right under Dark Spectre's nose.

"Twelve?" asked Rita. "Pardon me, but I thought you agreed with Camille and that it had to be split into fourteen, not twelve?"

"Ah, but why brainwash two more rangers when we already have two here?" explained Dark Spectre. Rita and Zedd still seemed to be confused, so he made it even clearer. "Why Tommy and Astronema can receive the powers, of course!"

"Ah," said Zedd. "Genius!"

"But how do we get rid of the Dragon Dudes?" asked Tommy.

"Ah," said Dark Spectre. "That is something that I still need to figure out. But I will show them my true form if it comes to it; they were always terrified of me."

"Excellent," said Rita.

"Now, I must go and talk to these Dragon Dudes," said Daryl. "Come Tikilata." Dark Spectre and Tikilata left the room to go and meet with the Dragon Dudes. Tommy turned around to face Karone. "Us?" he asked.

"I couldn't talk him out of it," said Karone. "Anyway, what's done is done. Anyway, do you want to hear about the real real plan?"

"Right, this is getting confusing," said Rita.

"Well, we are the good guys," explained Karone. "So we are hardly going to actually go along with Dark Spectre's plan, are we?"

"Ah, now I get it," said Rita. "Please continue."

"Hang on, the Psychos aren't here yet," said Karone. "Oh, I spoke too soon."

Psychos Red, Pink, Blue, Black and Yellow entered the room. "It is true!" said an excited Psycho Black. "It will be perfect for your plan."

"Great," said Karone.

"Can you tell us what the plan is?" asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah," said Karone. "Well, we are obviously going to pretend to brainwash the rangers. We still need to pick twelve. I'll leave that up to you Tommy. Anyway, I think that I can harness the powers of the Dragon Sabre into fourteen morphers."

"Power Rangers Dragon Force!" said Tommy.

"How original," said Zedd sarcastically. Tommy gave him a dirty look.

"Boys," said Rita. "No fighting please. Now, what else are we going to do?"

"Well," continued Karone. "The remaining rangers will need to escape somehow and help us out. But we obviously can't bust them out. Someone will notice. But there is good news; the Psychos will tell you."

Psycho Red nodded. "Well, we were wondering why there were no complaints from citizens because the power rangers weren't fighting any of the bad guys. It seems that there is a new ranger team and as well as fighting their own villains they seem to be taking on the others. They haven't been around long though; I'd say a few months at the most."

"Did you contact them at all?" asked Zedd.

"Well," said Psycho Yellow. "We didn't think that that would have been a good idea since we are supposed to be evil and all."

"So we are going to ask Captain Mitchell to help us out in this department," explained Karone. "He already knows about the situation, and there would be nothing to link him to us."

"Good idea," said Tommy. "When I am down in the cell telling the rangers about the plan I'll ask them to contact him. They will still have his number on the phone from the time he called them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Karone. "Rita and Zedd come with me; we'll go and talk to Dark Spectre. The Psychos can go to the cell with Tommy; he may need their help with information on this new ranger team. Camille, you can call anyone else involved with the rangers; allies, mentors etc. We will need all the help we can get for this plan to work"

Everyone nodded and set out to do as they were instructed; Rita and Zedd followed Karone to the main hall to meet with Dark Spectre, Camille headed to the communications room, which was also sound proof and Tommy and the Psychos headed down to the rangers' cell.

**Rangers' Cell  
**In the rangers' cell, the party planned earlier was already in full swing. Dustin had plugged his iPod into some speakers and there was plenty of food and drink to go around. Some were talking about their times as rangers, others about what had been going on in their lives since their days as rangers had ended. Some, like Rocky and Chip, were too busy eating to talk and even more were dancing to the music.

"You know what," said Ziggy. "Being locked up in the Dark Fortress is way better than being locked up in Corinth jail. Don't you agree Dillon?"

"Way better," Dillon agreed. "Especially since I don't have to wear that orange jumpsuit."

"Yeah," agreed Ziggy. "And how come we were the only ones that had to wear the orange ones?"

"I don't know," admitted Dillon.

The song that was currently playing ended and then Justin Bieber's song "Baby" came on. A few people gave Dustin a funny look. "Dude," said Conner. "Justin Bieber. Really? You have a Justin frickin Bieber song on your iPod?"

"Who's Justin Bieber?" asked Jason.

"No idea," said Katherine.

"I thought I heard my niece on about a Justin Bieber before," said Zack. "But I don't actually have a clue about who he is."

"Um, I don't know how that song got on my iPod..." Dustin defended himself.

"I think you uploaded it along with the rest of the "My Worlds" album Dustin," said a grinning Ethan. He was standing over beside the iPod that was plugged into the speakers. He was looking through it to see what songs Dustin had on it.

"Look guys, whoever this Justin Bieber guy is, Dustin has a right to like whatever music he wants to," said Adam. "Leave the poor guy alone."

"Do you want me to tell you who Justin Bieber is?" asked Conner.

"No need," said Kimberly. "Don't worry Dustin. I'm a Belieber too. His songs are really good. I can't wait to get out of here and see his movie."

"Oh yeah, me too!" said Dustin. Any embarrassment he had about being a fan of Justin Bieber had totally disappeared now that he knew someone else had the Bieber Fever too.

"I wanna know who Justin Bieber is," said Jason.

"He's a sixteen year old singer," explained Conner. "Teenage girls go crazy over him all the time."

"I can understand that," said Kat, who was looking at Dustin's iPod. "He's a good looking teenager."

"I just can't believe that you guys had never heard of him before," said Lily. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Yeah," agreed TJ. "I wouldn't say that I have the Bieber Fever, but I have at least heard of the guy."

"So what's the problem with liking Justin Bieber?" asked Adam.

"There is no problem Adam," said Kimberly. "And you guys better not be haters. I don't like people who hate someone because loads of other people like them or because they haven't actually given any of the songs a chance."

"Hear hear," said Tommy, entering the cell with the Psychos behind him. "Who are we talking about?"

"Justin Bieber," Adam informed him.

"He's cool," said Tommy. "What?" he added as he also got a few funny looks. "He is. You know, he taught himself to play the drums, the piano, the guitar and the trumpet when he was younger."

"I am not even gonna ask how you know that," said Conner.

"You went to see the movie!" Kimberly accused. "Without me!"

"There's a movie?" asked a surprised Tommy. "I'll have to go and see that."

"Can we move on from the subject of Justin Bieber?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy. "Anyway, here's the plan."

"The plan?" asked Shayla.

"Yeah," said Tommy. "Well, Dark Spectre is here in the fortress. He has a human form and we call him Daryl. The other villains don't actually know that he is Dark Spectre. I think he is testing them and their loyalty to Astronema. Anyway, he wants to take out the dragon dudes and then use the power of the Dragon Sabre for himself. Karone managed to convince him to 'brainwash' twelve of you and then for you along with Karone and I to receive the powers. Karone thinks she can harness the powers into morphers."

"Awesome!" said Jason. "But who are the twelve?"

"Um, I have to decide that..." Tommy answered reluctantly. The noise level in the cell suddenly rose when each ranger started shouting "Pick me!" as loud as they could. They were all dying to get back into action.

"Hey!" said Tommy. "I haven't finished yet." The noise suddenly died down. "Anyway," he continued. "There is a new team of rangers that we want to bust the rest of you out of here. Psycho Red will tell you all more about them."

"Yes," said Psycho Red. "Their names are Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin and Emily and they are red, pink, green, blue and yellow rangers respectively. They don't have a sixth ranger yet, at least not that we know of. They are the Power Rangers Samurai. We think that we should get Captain Mitchell to contact them and ask them to break you guys out of here since we are supposed to be evil."

"Well done!" Shayla praised them all. "This is an excellent plan. And we are able to get the Sabre out of the wrath staff when you need us to."

"Now I've got to choose twelve of you to become part of Power Rangers Dragon Force," said Tommy. "And this ain't gonna be easy..."

**_A/N So what do you guys think? Who should Tommy pick? He only needs twelve. I already have twelve in mind, but I am open to suggestions. And also, what do you guys think of Power Rangers Samurai? Don't hold back; let it all out! Complaints and compliments alike. _**

**_Anyway, I'm going to see Justin Bieber's film later this week. Kieran wants me to take him along, so I might just do that. I am also going to the X Factor live tour this weekend so, I think I am going to enjoy my week off! I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises. You never know what will happen, especially with me! So, please leave a review and thanks to everyone who already has and also read this story and added this to their alerts/favourites. You guys rock! See you all next time!_**


	23. Daryl Revealed

**_A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update... again. But school is really hectic these days. Anyway, you already know by now that I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent, but I will just say it anyway. Anyway, so hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review after you read the chapter. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has already reviewed this story and also added it to their favourites or their story alerts. You guys are awesome! Well, anyways... enjoy!_**

"Really?" scoffed Trakeena, who was already causing trouble after being released from her cell only minutes before. "You think you have more authority than we do?"

"You tell him T!" said Divatox. They were conversing with Daryl, who seemed to be a bit arrogant and controlling to the two evil women. They did not know that he was actually their Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Spectre.

"I cold punish you severely for saying that," snarled Daryl. "You have no idea how much power I have over you."

Trakeena and Divatox burst out laughing at his ridiculous comment, just as the members of the Dragon Dagger Society who were on the Dark Fortress – Rakael, Mikel, Ariado, Niktrina and Kaliari – came up to them, unseen by Daryl.

"How dare you laugh?" Daryl asked angrily. "Why, I could even strike fear into the Dragon Dagger Society in the past!"

"Oh really?" asked Rakael, alerting Daryl to their presence just as Astronema entered the room along with Rita and Zedd.

"Oh crap," said Karone, when she saw a very angry Dark Spectre talking to Trakeena, Divatox and the Dragon Dudes. "He's gonna reveal himself, and it ain't gonna be pretty when he does."

Daryl took a step closer to Rakael, a look of pure rage on his face. "Oh yes," he snarled. "If I revealed my true form to you, you would quiver with fear and bow down before me!"

"How dare you!" Rakael yelled quite loudly. Now all the villains were watching them, eyes glued to those involved. Rakael lifted her hand and got ready to cast a spell at Daryl but she never got the chance; a blast knocked her and the rest of the Dragons off their feet. They landed with a thud on the ground.

Everyone turned to look at who would even dare to do such a thing. The Dragons looked too, and they were very surprised to see that the person who launched the blast was a fully morphed green ranger.

**Rangers' Cell**

"You think he could have told us who he picked before he left," sighed Adam.

"That's Tommy for you," said Jason. He and Adam were slouched on some chairs, still groaning about Tommy and his choices for, as Tommy called it, Power Rangers Dragon Force. It was not the official name of the team, but they had all started to call it that now. It was just easier.

"I wonder if Captain Mitchell answered his phone?" asked Adam.

"I don't think so," said Jason. "Ryan and Dana keep trying to get through to him."

"The sooner we are outta here, the better," said Adam. "It's kinda getting boring now."

"I agree," admitted Jason. "We're all used to Dustin and Bridge and everyone now. It's not as funny anymore."

"Hey guys," said Carter, coming over to them. "They finally got through to Captain Mitchell."

"Awesome," said Jason.

"Then there's the bad news; he doesn't know how to find the Samurai rangers," revealed Carter.

"Can't somebody tell him?" asked Jason.

"Hey, how are we supposed to know?" defended Carter. "Tommy and the Psychos didn't exactly tell us where they are."

"I think we should call Tommy and ask him," suggested Adam.

"Good idea," said Jason. "Where's Kim? She's got the phone."

"Oh my God!" cried Ethan.

"What is it?" asked a worried Jason, jumping up from his seat.

"How did I not notice this before?" Ethan almost squealed.

"Notice what?" asked Kira.

"Dude!" yelled Dustin.

"Right, someone better tell me what's going on," said Jason. Shayla, Donna and the Sentinel Knight came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's a... it's a..." stammered Ethan.

"A play-station," Adam revealed, coming over to where Ethan and Dustin were now standing. They were in front of a large cupboard which the rangers had thought was for extra storage, when in fact it housed a rather large flat screen HD TV and a games console.

"It's not a play-station," said a defensive Ethan.

"Yeah dude, it's like a play-station _**three**_," agreed Dustin.

"Whatever..." said Adam. It's not that important."

"OK..." said Kimberly. "Well, anyway, moving on. I think we should call Tommy and actually ask where we can find these samurai rangers."

"Hey!" said Jason, clearly offended. "That was my idea."

"Was it Jason?" asked Kim. "Was it really?"

"Yes!" said Jason.

"Uh, no," said Adam. "It was mine!"

**Main Hall, Dark Fortress**

"How dare you!" cried Rakael as she and the other Dragons stood up.

Tommy de-morphed and glared at them. "How dare you try and attack an esteemed member of the United Alliance of Evil?" he asked.

"Esteemed member?" asked Trakeena. "I've never heard of him before in my life."

"I think you just insulted your own intelligence Trakeena," Karone smirked.

Daryl chuckled. "I think I should show you just exactly who I am, don't you agree Astronema?"

Karone just stopped and looked at Tommy who was shaking his head. This wasn't the right time; when Dark Spectre was back then they wouldn't have as much power as they did now. But what could she do? She couldn't disagree with the Grand Monarch of Evil. "If you think so," she said.

"Excellent!" said Divatox. "Now we will see how much of a loser he really is!"

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," said Astronema.

Tommy's phone started to ring and he stepped outside the hall to take the call. As he suspected, it was the rangers. He answered it. "OK, this really isn't really a good time for me," he said.

"Oh we just want to know where we can find the samurai rangers," said Kim.

"You'll have to ask the Psychos," he replied. "Look, I've got to go. Dark Spectre has just revealed himself to the rest of the alliance, and this is bad for us..."

"OK, I'll tell Shayla that," said Kim. "But can you arrange for the Psychos to come down and tell us where we can find these samurai rangers?"

"Yeah, I'll do that as soon as I can," said Tommy."Right now, I've got to go."

He re-entered the main hall and found all the villains on the floor, bowing down before Dark Spectre.

**Rangers' Cell**

"OK," said Shayla as Kimberly's phone call with Tommy ended. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well," said Kimberly. "Tommy said that he can't talk right now because of a big problem. Dark Spectre has decided to reveal himself to the rest of the Alliance."

"Oh dear," said Shayla, sighing.

"What does this mean?" asked a confused Mack.

"It means Karone is no longer in charge," Andros informed them all. "Dark Spectre will obviously want to run the Alliance his way now that everyone knows who he is."

"Andros is right," sighed Ashley. "This is really bad. We are going to have to act sooner rather than later."

"It's gonna be harder to defeat him now too," said Jason.

"Why?" asked Shane. "Doesn't he have the same amount of power either way?"

"You've never seen what Dark Spectre looks like, have you?" asked TJ.

"Well, we have," said Zhane. "And he's really big. Like, really, really big."

"Bigger than a planet," agreed Cassie.

"OK, now Jason's comment makes a lot more sense," admitted Shane.

"You know what?" said Dustin. "Why don't you get as excited about you and Zhane having rhyming names as I do about me and Justin having rhyming names?"

"Because it's kinda pointless," said Shane.

"I don't think it is," revealed Zhane. "I actually think it's kinda cool."

"Me too!" agreed Justin. "It's awesome!"

"Hey, did Tommy say anything about where we could find the Samurai rangers?" asked Adam, interrupting everybody's thoughts on rangers with rhyming names.

"No," said Kimberly. "He said he didn't know either. But he also said that he would try to get the Psychos to come down here later and tell us."

"Hopefully they come soon," said Donna. "I don't think Dark Spectre will want to wait around much longer."

**Main Hall**

"I-I... I am so so sorry, oh Grand Monarch of Evil!" Trakeena and Divatox were trying to apologise to Dark Spectre but it was useless.

"Lock them away!" he cried. Ecliptor ran forward and dragged the two evil women back to the cell they had recently been released from. Dark Spectre returned to his human form and turned to face the Dragons. They were speechless. They were not expecting Daryl to turn into Dark Spectre, that was for sure.

The Psychos came up behind Tommy as he watched Dark Spectre strike fear into the dragons. "What did we miss?" asked Psycho Red.

"He revealed himself," said Tommy.

"And we missed it?" said Psycho Pink. "Aw man..."

"Hey, could you guys tell the rangers where they could find the samurai rangers?" requested Tommy.

"I don't really remember the name of the place, but I could take Captain Mitchell there, secretly," said Psycho Red. "I'll go and inform the rangers now."

"Quick," said Psycho Yellow. "I think Dark Spectre might come over here in a minute."

Psycho Red left the others standing at the entrance to the main hall and left to inform the rangers. He would tell them to call Captain Mitchell yet again and tell him to meet Psycho Red at a secret rendezvous point. He would go in his human form so as not to attract too much attention.

As soon as Red had left, Dark Spectre turned to face Tommy and the Psychos, and just like Psycho Yellow had predicted, he came over to them. Karone wondered why he did this and so she too walked over to them. All eyes were on Dark Spectre as he stopped in front of Tommy. "It's good to see that I can trust someone around here," he said.

Tommy looked at him. "I know that you could have handled it yourself," he said. "But I wasn't sure if you wanted to reveal yourself yet, so I stepped in."

"Good thinking," Dark Spectre said. "Now, I am quite tired."

"Psycho Yellow," said Karone. "Show our Evil Monarch to his quarters please." The Psycho Ranger did as she was told and Dark Spectre followed without hesitation.

**Alley behind Angel Grove Youth Centre**

Captain Mitchell sighed. He felt uncomfortable standing behind a Youth Centre, waiting for someone he had never met before to arrive. This person, Psycho Red Dana had called him, even sounded like he was trouble. Psycho was never good, Captain Mitchell thought.

There was a bang and Captain Mitchell jumped. He looked over at the source of the noise and saw a man standing there. He had dark hair and was wearing a red sweater. "Are you...?" Captain Mitchell began to form the question.

"Psycho Red?" finished Red. "Yes. Now you need to come closer so that we can teleport to where the samurai rangers live. I will stay hiding in the bushes when you go in to tell the rangers of the plan. Now, let's go. We don't have all day. If Dark Spectre notices that I am gone, I could be in trouble."

"OK," said Captain Mitchell. He came closer to Psycho Red and they teleported. They landed with a thud amongst some plants near to where the samurai rangers were training. And it didn't go unnoticed either.

Kevin and Jayden stopped sparring when they heard the noise. Emily, Mia, Mike and Mentor Ji also noticed the noise. They had been watching the two samurais train. "Who's there?" shouted Jayden.

"I'm not," whispered Psycho Red to the Captain. "But you are."

Captain Mitchell knew what he meant and stood up so the rangers could see him. "I have a request for the samurai rangers," he said.

"That's us," said Kevin. "So what is it that you want?"

"This would be better discussed inside," said Captain Mitchell. The rangers all looked at Jayden who nodded. "Come in then," said Mentor Ji. "This sounds important."

**_A/N: Soooo, what did you guys think about this chapter? Don't forget to review and tell me exactly what you liked or didn't like (but hopefully not many of you will say bad things...) I will try to get the next chapter up a bit sooner, but I apologise in advance if it takes me ages (yet again) to update this fic. Also, what do you guys think of samurai so far? Mike is by far my fave ranger... And I'm thinking Bulk and Spike are pretty funny too. Only thing that would make it better is Skull. Still, we can't have everything! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more._**

"It is very important," said Captain Mitchell as he stepped through the plants and followed the rangers inside. "And a bit of a long story, I'm afraid."


	24. The Samurai Rangers

**_A/N I am so so so so so so so sorry for taking this long to update! Hopefully it does not take me this long to upload the next chapter. As usual, I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. I hope you like this chapter._**

"OK," said Captain Mitchell. He was sitting down with the samurai rangers and he had been telling them about himself and about his involvement with Power Rangers in the past. He explained all about Lightspeed Rescue and the current situation that all the other rangers were in. "Enough about me. Tell me more about who you guys are and who or what you are fighting."

"Well, I'm Jayden Shiba," said a very serious looking young man. He had bits of red on his black training clothes. "I'm the red ranger and the leader of this team. We fight the Nighlok. This is Kevin, the blue ranger; Mike is the green ranger, Mia is the pink ranger, Emily the yellow ranger and the gold ranger is Antonio... who is not here for some reason." Jayden suddenly looked quite worried.

"I thought there were only five of you," said Captain Mitchell.

"Well, that was the case," said Mike. "But Antonio made his own morpher and joined the team."

"Wait, he made his own morpher?" asked Captain Mitchell. "All by himself? Without any help from any scientists or anything?"

"I know!" said Mike. "Isn't that amazing?"

"That's not really important right now," Jayden informed them. "Antonio was here ten minutes ago, and he was not supposed to leave."

"I think we should investigate this," said Mentor Ji.

"Well, maybe Rita and Zedd could find him?" suggested Captain Mitchell. "Once I heard someone called Rocky shouting and yelling about how Rita and Zedd were spying on him. If they could spy on him, then maybe they could spy on your friend and find out where he is."

"That's a good idea," said Emily.

"OK then, I'll just give the rangers a call," said Captain Mitchell. "Then I think I should inform you of the plan."

"Hey, are you hungry?" asked Mia. "I could cook us all some lunch."

Captain Mitchell was about to reply when he noticed the other four rangers shaking their heads, indicating that he should decline her offer. "Um, sorry; I'm just after my lunch!" answered Captain Mitchell. "But thank you anyway."

"We're not hungry either," Mike said quickly.

"Oh, ok," said Mia. "More for me then." She then left for the kitchen rather happily.

"Sorry," whispered Kevin. "But she cooks food that tastes, um, how to describe it..."

"Horrible?" suggested Mike.

"Yeah, I suppose," agreed Kevin.

"Well, I don't think you should lie to your friend. You'll end up hurting her more than if you just tell her the truth now." He then got out a cell phone and contacted the rangers.

"He's right, you know," said Mike.

"When the time is right Mike, we'll tell her," Kevin informed him.

"You know what, I think I've heard of this United Alliance of Evil before," said Emily.

"Yes, I remember hearing about them too," said Jayden. "They nearly managed to take over the entire universe over a decade ago, but the power rangers of Earth managed to stop them."

"I heard that the red space ranger killed Zordon and that purified the universe," said Mike.

"I don't think a power ranger would kill their mentor," said Kevin.

"But he did! I swear! I used to live in Angel Grove."

"Yeah... whatever Mike," said Kevin.

"OK," said Captain Mitchell, getting off the phone. "They will try and tell Rita and Zedd to look for your friend.

"Thank you," said Jayden.

"Now, here is the plan..."

**Dark Fortress**

"Oh my gosh..." said Karone as she entered her room.

"I know..." said Tommy, coming in after her. "I never thought that I would even consider saving Dark Spectre, let alone actually do it!"

"We're dead..." said Karone.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"This is terrible! Now he'll take charge. I will probably have no say at all, and he will notice if I try to suggest doing something that won't do the alliance any favours."

"You don't know that," said Tommy. "He has trusted us so far. I just saved his life!"

"Yeah? And what about when he goes to look for apologies from Trakeena and Divatox? They hate me! They've always hated Astronema. Trakeena will seize her chance and give him the recording of our little conversation about pretending to torture Kimberly. He will not just accept my explanation straight away like the others. He will think that there is something suspicious going on. We need to act fast."

"Stop worrying about it!" said Tommy. "Sure, he might actually investigate it a bit more, but we can make sure he is so busy, he needs to ask someone else to do it."

"Yeah, but how is that to our advantage?"

"He could ask Rita to do it. Or even Zedd."

"I suppose..."

"Come on," said Tommy. "Let's go to the rangers and tell them about it."

"Tommy! Astronema!" cried Rita as she ran into the room.

"What?" the two undercover rangers asked.

"You'll never believe it! Somebody was out wreaking havoc and he kidnapped a samurai ranger and brought him here!"

"This is terrible!" moaned Karone.

"No it's not!" said Tommy. "It's perfect. We can put him in the same cell as the other rangers. Then the other samurai rangers come, they have the perfect excuse for rescuing the rangers."

"OK fine!" agreed Karone. "Tommy and I will go and see why he was kidnapped and Rita should go to the rangers and tell them what has happened."

"OK," said Rita as she left for the rangers' cell. Tommy and Karone then left to find out what was going on.

**Rangers' Cell**

"Hello rangers!" called out Rita enthusiastically as she entered.

"Oh hey! We wanted to ask you something," Kimberly informed her.

"Lovely, but I have news from upstairs that I need to tell you right now in case I forget what I have to say."

"Ok, then what is it?" asked Jason.

"Well... oh what was it? Ah yes; someone was out attacking people and he kidnapped a samurai ranger."

"It wouldn't happen to be a gold ranger called Antonio, would it?" asked Adam.

"Oh Adam, I didn't know that you were psychic!"

"He's not," Kimberly informed her. "Captain Mitchell called and said that he was missing from the group and would you look for him, but I guess we've already found him."

"Oh yes," said Rita, nodding. "And Tommy has worked a plan around it. He will probably call Captain Mitchell about it as soon as he can."

"Is there any more important news you have to tell us?" asked Princess Shayla.

"Yes. Dark Spectre revealed himself. So, it is quite possible that he may take over from Karone, which means we need to accelerate our plans. We can't risk him doing true evil."

"This is terrible," said Donna. "Well, at least he might keep the Draconians from doing stuff."

"Draconians?" asked Jason.

"Dragon Dudes," explained Rita.

"Well, we need to know who Tommy has decided will receive the dragon powers soon," said the Sentinel Knight.

"I'll ask him," said Rita. "He hasn't said anything about it so far."

"Thank you," said Shayla.

**Main Hall, Dark Fortress**

"So," said Karone, "what happened?"

"Well your majesty," began Lothor, bowing as he said it. "I was out with the kelzaks, attacking some buildings and random people, when this guy showed up." He pointed to the young man being held by four kelzaks.

"And?"

"Well, he um, he kind of... morphed."

"He morphed?"

"Well, yes. Into a power ranger."

"So there are more power rangers, then?" asked Tommy.

"I assume so," replied Lothor.

"Never assume anything," said Karone. "It makes an ass out of you and me."

"I don't get it," said Lothor.

"Well now I'm getting deja-vu," said Karone. "Explain it to him Tommy."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, actually, no. He's too stupid; don't bother."

"And who would you be?" Tommy asked the young prisoner.

"Antonio Garcia," he replied.

"And what power ranger are you?" asked Karone.

"I am the gold samurai ranger."

"Oh really? Put him the cell with the other rangers!"

"Yes my queen," grinned Tommy as he grabbed Antonio and took him down the corridor.

**Rangers' Cell**

"Yes, that's right Captain Mitchell; Antonio is here in the Dark Fortress," said Rita into the cell phone. "There will be a new plan."

"Will you stop trying to escape?" they all heard someone yell.

"That sounds like Tommy," said Jason, who was sitting quite comfortably on a chair.

"It sounds like he's got Antonio," said Adam, who was also seated on a comfortable chair.

Tommy entered the cell with great difficulty as Antonio was still trying to escape. "Would you please stop it?" asked Tommy.

"Just do what he says," yawned Kimberly.

"But he's evil!" said Antonio.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" said Jason, "And hear I was thinking that Tommy Oliver was a terrible actor."

"What?" Antonio was quite confused.

"Look, we will explain in a minute," said Tommy, letting go of the gold samurai ranger. "Rita, why are you still here?"

"I was having a lovely girl-to-girl chat with Kimberly."

"That's weird. That's really, freakin' weird."

"Shut up Tommy," said Rita. "Anyway, they want to know about your decision."

"Ah yes... that... I was kind of avoiding that."

"We guessed," said Adam. "But please put everyone out of their misery."

"Ok, well, Karone will be the black dragon, and I will be the white one. As for the rest, I went through everyone's files and-"

"Files?" asked Jason, "since when do we have files?"

"The mentor or scientific expert of the ranger team compiles a file on every single member of that team; what colour they are, date of birth, that sort of thing. Oh, and some other things like if you don't get on with another ranger or if you are in a romantic relationship with another ranger and if you have ever been evil and so on."

"In other words, anyone who reads your file knows everything about you," explained Rita.

"Exactly," said Tommy. "Anyway, after looking at everyone's files and some footage we managed to obtain from the universal morphing grid-"

"Just get on with it!" said Jason.

"Ok, well there's twelve of you-"

"We know that!"

"Fine! Jason, Adam, Andros, Wes, Dillon and Trent-"

"See?" said Ethan. "Favouritism."

"Shut up!" said Tommy. "Now, they are the six guys that were chosen. The six girls are Kimberly, Trini, Jen, Taylor, Tori and Summer."

"Zedd and I helped with the selection," Rita added.

"Yes," agreed Tommy. "If you call giving me a list of your top ten power rangers each, and then fighting with each other over who was the best power ranger ever, helping, then..."

"Who did you think was the best Rita?" asked Jason.

"Why Tommy, of course," she replied. "He was my evil green ranger, after all!"

"What about Zedd's?" asked Jason.

"For some bizarre reason, he thought that Rocky was the best..."

"I'm just awesome, obviously," said Rocky.

"Or maybe you were just the easiest to defeat?" suggested Jason.

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right. As if I would want to be Lord Zedd's favourite power ranger."

"Shut up; I'm tired, and I have got a serious headache," said Tommy.

"Would you like one of my pills?" asked Rita.

"NO!" yelled Shayla. "No he would not. We don't want a hyper Tommy running around the place, now do we?"

"I've never seen him hyper before," said Rita. "It may be interesting."

"No it may not. Now, what do we tell Captain Mitchell? We obviously need a new plan."

"Nope," said Tommy. "Just tell him that Antonio is here and that the samurai rangers have to pretend their real goal is to rescue him; they have no idea that the rest of you are here until they are here themselves."

"So now what?" asked Antonio.

"Dustin has nominated himself to be in charge of fun," said Tori. "If you're bored, talk to him."

"I'll go and get Karone," said Tommy. "We need the new powers as soon as possible, and it has to be done down here; otherwise the Dragon Dudes will notice that we have it and that we have lied to them."

"You also have to inform Dark Spectre of your chosen 'evil' rangers," said Rita. "I'll come with you."

"Damn it!" said Dustin. "The play-station broke!"

"Only you could break a freakin' play-station," said Shane.

"Well that's where you're wrong," said Dustin. "It was Ethan that did it."

**_A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. I really like feedback, so remember to review. Again, I apologise for the length of time it took for me to update but I had exams and family things to deal with and Jake was being a pain in the butt, but I finally managed to find time to write this chapter today. Don't forget to review!_**


	25. The Power Transfer

**_A/N I'm really, really sorry that this chapter took so long! I had so much going on during the summer, and then my computer broke and had to get sent away to be fixed, which took a very long time! :( I don't even remember the last time I updated, but I think it was definitely more than two months ago, because when you upload a document, it only stays there for sixty days, and I have no documents left in my doc manager, sooo..._**

**_Anyway, in the last chapter, Antonio was captured by Lothor (I wonder how he managed that) and Tommy revealed his choices for the new ranger team. I think that's what happened anyways._**

**_Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual._**

"So, that's it," finished Karone. She had been telling Dark Spectre about everything evil they had been doing, and their future plans.

He nodded. "Very well, Astronema. I see that you have been making excellent progress. However, I see that one or two of our members have been causing trouble…"

"Oh, you mean Trakeena and Divatox?" she asked. Dark Spectre nodded and Karone continued, "Yes, they have been causing trouble. Trakeena actually tried to convince everyone that Tommy and I were only pretending to be evil. Can you believe that?"

"Oh, it's awful…"

Karone relaxed a little after that. He clearly believed her over Trakeena, which was good. She didn't need any more trouble.

"Do you know which rangers to brainwash yet?"

"I think Tommy's working on that right now, Dark Spectre."

"Excellent. Then we can defeat the entire Society of the Dragon Daggers, or else force them to join us. And, with all the power rangers locked up in our cell downstairs, there will be no one to stop us from taking over the entire universe!" He began to laugh evilly, and Karone joined him for a minute. They were interrupted by Tommy and Rita entering the room.

"Ah," said Dark Spectre, who was still in human form, "I hope that you have decided who shall become our evil power rangers?"

"Yes," said Tommy. "The list is ready. When shall we start the brainwashing?"

"Why wait?" said Karone. "Let's do it as soon as we can!"

"Why don't you and Tommy run off and do that then?" suggested Dark Spectre. "I need to speak with Rita for a minute."

Rita nodded and Tommy and Karone left and headed for the rangers' cell. "How difficult will it be?" Tommy asked Karone.

"I'm not sure… What we really need to focus on is converting the power from the sabre into morphers."

"I'm sure Billy will be able to do it…" said Tommy, trying to reassure himself as well as Karone.

"I hope so," said Karone, "but the hardest part of this plan will be to convince Dark Spectre that they are all evil after the Samurai rangers rescue all the others... He will obviously be _very_ suspicious after that happens."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that when it happens."

"Back again Tommy?" asked Jason when they entered the cell. "You only left a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, he just missed me too much," said Adam.

"Yes, OK, I admit it Adam."

"I knew you would."

"Dark Spectre wants this to happen as soon as possible," said Karone.

"Billy, have you figured out how to get the powers transferred to the rangers?" asked Tommy.

"Affirmative," replied Billy.

"Right then; let's do this."

Billy nodded and took out some small, cell phone-like objects. "Donna made these," he said. "She's really good at ranger technology. They will be the morphers. Now, what we have to do is this: Donna, Shayla and the Sentinel Knight will have to use a lot of their magical powers – and I mean a _lot_ – to extract the power from the Dragon Sabre. However, instead of the power going to the dragon daggers, as would usually happen, it will go to these morphers and -"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt, this all sounds so interesting, but Dark Spectre could come down here to check on us at any moment," said Karone.

"Oh, I understand. I'll just get on with it, will I?"

"Please."

"OK." Billy nodded at Donna, Shayla and the Sentinel Knight. They stood up and took out the sabre. They all closed their eyes and concentrated on their individual powers. All three touched the sabre, and it began to glow in several different colours. Some rangers shielded their eyes from the extremely bright light as it started to split into fourteen different coloured beams. The three seemed to be controlling the tiny beams of light as they shot out from the sabre and headed for the morphers. The morphers then started to glow in their colour. Those who were not shielding their eyes from the light watched as the light surrounding the morphers began to fade gradually.

The three suddenly sat down, exhausted from their magic usage. "OK Karone," said Donna softly, "that's them done. You can decide who gets which."

"Right, I'll take the black one, and Tommy will take the white one," she said, picking up the two morphers and handing one of them to Tommy. "Now, Tommy, you've read the files; I think you would be better at choosing."

"Alright then; Kimberly, you are the pink ranger, Trini is yellow, Jen is violet, Taylor is silver, Summer is gold and Tori is blue.

The girls took their morphers when they were informed of their colours. Tommy then went on to tell the boys which colours they were. "Jason, you're red, Adam is green, Andros is brown, Wes is orange, Dillon is navy and Trent is crimson."

"Awesome," said Karone. "I would have taken ages!"

"Ok," said Donna, who seemed to be completely recovered from her exhaustion by now. "Red is fire, green is earth, blue is water, yellow is thunder and lightning, pink is air, violet is lunar power, gold is solar power, silver is power over metals, orange is time, navy is power over animals, crimson is energy manipulation, brown is space, white is ice and black is shadow power."

"Say what?" asked some very confused power rangers.

"I think we'll figure it out when we start using these morphers," said Jason.

"That's what usually happens..." said Adam.

"Ok," said Karone, "stand in a line. Thanks. Now, I will brainwash you so that you will obey me and fight for Dark Spectre."

"You should have done that before you gave us our powers," Trent pointed out.

"The evil within you is shining through," grinned Ethan.

"Blah blah blah, and we're done. Tommy; do they look brainwashed to you?"

"Yes Astronema."

"Good! Now, let's tell Dark Spectre."

"In other words, let's get out of here before the Samurai Rangers come," said Tommy, indicating to the rangers who had just received new powers to follow them.

"Excellent!" said Dark Spectre when he saw Karone and Tommy enter the main hall of the Dark Fortress, the rangers behind them. "I see you have completed the process!"

"Yes Dark Spectre," said Karone. "Why are we meeting here? The Dragon Dudes could walk in at any minute!"

"No they won't be," he said dismissively, "I had Rita give them a sedative. They won't be doing anything for a while."

"Wow, you have such a brilliant mind!"

"Yes, yes, I know... Wow, fourteen rangers, and all of them are evil! This is magnificent."

"Yes, especially when one of them is Astronema herself," added Tommy.

"Yes! And you, of course."

"When do we fight?" asked Karone.

"As soon as they awaken."

**Unknown**

"Ew!" cried Mia as she stepped in some kind of green goo. "This is disgusting!"

"Will everyone stop complaining?" asked an angry Jayden.

"But not everyone is complaining; it's just Mia," said Mike.

"Well someone else was complaining a minute ago!"

"Nope; that was also Mia..."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Emily, trying to stop Jayden from saying something he might regret.

"These underground tunnels will take us directly underneath the Dark Fortress," explained Jayden. "In fact, we will come up through the floor of the corridor that leads to the rangers' cell. That way, we don't have to worry about an entrance plan; just an exit plan."

"Technically, this _is_ an entrance plan..."

"Mike, please stop; there's only so much he can take!" said Kevin. "I'm already mad with you, so it's only a matter of time before Jayden gets angry with you as well."

"I can't help it!" he hissed at Kevin. "Besides, why does everything have to be about Jayden? All I hear is Jayden this, and Jayden that, and it's really annoying me. So, I don't really care if he gets pissed at me."

"Mike!" whispered Emily. "You have to remember that Jayden is the one with the power to seal Master Xandred away forever!"

"So?"

"So we have to protect him!"

"But he doesn't want us to and he definitely does not need us to! I thought he was _soooo_ much more powerful than the rest of us?"

"We never said that!" said Kevin.

"Yes you did, and I'll find a way to prove it."

"What is with you anyway? How come you don't like Jayden any more?"

"I have nothing against Jayden," Mike said simply. "He's my friend. And _he_ never tells me to stop being myself because it might upset him. So as you can see, right now at this minute in time, it's not Jayden I have the problem with." Mike continued to follow Jayden and Mia as Kevin and Emily stopped in shock.

"Now he's angry with us," said a disappointed Emily.

"No, he's angry with me," said Kevin, "not you. I started it."

Emily seemed to brighten up again and rushed to catch up with the others, Kevin following close behind.

**_A/N Well, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it won't take me too long to put up the next chapter! Please review - you know I love them! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! See you next time! :)_**


	26. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters that I invent. So sorry that this took so long to update; I had lots to deal with. Well, better late than never, right? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, some of it is a bit random at times... OK, read the chapter!_**

"Now Astronema, the Dragons will most likely wake up soon. I have Rita and Zedd stationed outside the room in which they are sleeping. When they wake up, they will be escorted here. We will then inform them that we no longer intend to give them their powers, and that if they do not fight alongside us, then we will have no choice but to destroy them. I will prepare you now; they will not join us. You will have to fight, and they will probably call for reinforcements."

"I think we can take them, Dark Spectre."

"Do not underestimate them; even without their powers, they are still powerful."

He turned to look at Karone and the rangers. "This is a good team you have assembled. Do not let me down, Astronema, or there will be consequences."

**Rangers' Cell**

"You can't say that!" Conner told Shane.

"Why not?"

"There is no invisibility cloak in here."

"How do you know? It's invisible."

"OK, in 'I Spy', you also have to be able to see the object. Besides, I have seen all the Harry Potter movies, and Harry could always see his cloak until he put in on."

"Harry Potter is not real."

"Don't listen to him Conner," said Dustin, who had just come over to join them. "He and Tori tried to tell me that Power Rangers weren't real."

"Oh man, you must have looked stupid when Sensei gave you your morphers!"

"Shut up."

Conner was about to reply when he was interrupted by a loud noise. "What the hell was that?" he cried, jumping to his feet.

"Did you really have to do that?" they heard a voice ask.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Who's there?" Rocky shouted out.

"It sounds like Mia and Jayden!" cried Antonio delightedly. Antonio was right; Jayden and Mia both came into sight, along with Mike, Emily and Kevin.

"You mean we're finally getting out of here?" asked Aisha.

Emily smiled brightly when she saw everybody. "Wow, I didn't know that there were so many other Power Rangers!"

Jayden took out his Samurizer and used a symbol power to disintegrate the front of the cell. "This is going to look very conspicuous when we leave the Fortress. Once we get out and you retrieve your morphers, we will need to split up."

"Can't we just teleport once we get our morphers?" asked Katherine.

"You guys can teleport? Really? That is so cool!" The other samurai rangers giggled at Mike's excitement.

"I thought that every ranger could," said Zack.

"Yes, but I don't think that every Power Ranger is told that they can teleport," Donna informed them.

"What?" asked Shayla in disbelief. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, that explains the Wild Force rangers not teleporting everywhere..."

"So, if everyone gets out and gets their morpher, they should just teleport to the Shiba House."

"Yeah, but how?" asked Madison.

"Try the little button that says 'teleportation'."

"I've never seen that button before," said Rocky.

"Well, it's not on the Mighty Morphin ones; didn't you guys use your communicators?"

"Affirmative," said Billy. "In fact, I think the entire Zordon Era used them to teleport. Now let's get out of here!"

"Ziggy!" yelled Scott as they were all leaving.

"What?"

"Try and teleport to the right place for once!"

**Dragon Dagger Society HQ**

"Did you see that?"

"Yes – the rangers have fooled Dark Spectre... and they have stolen our Dragon Powers!" Two low-ranking officials of the Dragon Dagger Society had been spying on the Power Rangers and the United Alliance of Evil, trying to gather information for their superiors. They had seen everything; Tommy and Karone's conversations, revealing their true plans and goals, the rangers in their cells, and Dark Spectre's plotting. They decided that now was the time to contact their masters and inform them of this news.

"They shall not be happy about this."

"I know, but honestly; who in their right mind would trust Dark Spectre? And even worse, Astronema? She switches sides so often, it's impossible to figure out where her allegiance lies."

The first of the two dialled a very long number into a computer and waited. They could hear a dial tone followed by ringing. "What?" snapped a very tired and cranky Rakael. She had just woken up after being sedated by Rita.

"We have been observing the actions of the Alliance and the rangers, and I am afraid that we have bad news."

**Rita and Zedd's Station**

"Ok, this time I'm going to beat you!" said Zedd. He seemed very determined.

"I don't think so," Rita grinned. "I always beat you at this. You're terrible at it."

"Well, it's not as if you can practice to get better at it!"

"No, it's all down to luck, which you don't have."

"How dare you! I was much better at defeating the Power Rangers than you were."

"I don't think so! You only started being successful when I joined you."

"You did _not_ go there!"

"Oh I did!"

"Let's just get this over with; I'm dying to beat you!"

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!" They stared at each determinedly for ten minutes before they both stuck out their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors, GO!" they both yelled.

"Scissors cuts paper, I win!" yelled Rita, jumping up and down, delighted with her win.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Zedd. "It cannot be!"

"What in the universe are you two up to?" asked Rakael, bursting through the door.

"Defeating Zedd at Rock, Paper, Scissors," replied Rita.

"Whatever! I want to see Dark Spectre immediately!"

"Jeez, calm down! I'll take you to Dark Spectre. Zedd, stay here!"

Zedd waited until Rita and all of the Dragon Dudes had gone before calling Karone and telling her that they were on their way.

**Shiba House**

"OK, is everybody here?" asked Donna once they had all teleported safely into the Shiba House. The younger rangers were all discussing the teleportion, and they all seemed to be extremely excited about it.

"What's the plan now?" asked Kevin.

"We wait until Karone, Tommy, Rita or Zedd contact us," Shayla informed him. "Then I suppose we will have to assist them in fighting the Dragon Dagger Society and then the United Alliance of Evil."

"I hate waiting!" said Zack. "Especially when half of my team gets to be on this new ranger team!"

"I know that it's hard to sit by and wait when you're used to being in the action," said Donna, "but don't worry; I doubt it will be too long before you're needed in the fight."

**_A/N Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving me a lovely review! Hopefully it will not take me as long to upload the next chapter, but no promises! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter and that the next chapter will be up a LOT sooner. See you guys next time! _**


	27. An Empty Cell

_**A/N: I own nothing except for the plot and the characters I invent. Again, sorry that this took so long to update. Didn't have too much time on my hands until now :) I hope to have more regular updates now that school is finished. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

"DARK SPECTRE!" yelled Rakael as she stormed right up to the evil monarch.

"What?" he asked lazily, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

"What is this I hear about you not intending to give us our powers?" The other "Dragon Dudes" had caught up with her by now, Rita and Zedd close behind them.

"Ah yes, well..."

"So it's true?"

"Yes, I was about to explain but you cut me off. Now, as I was saying, you see these Rangers? Well, Astronema turned them evil, and - "

"Oh yes, I know all about that!"

"How the hell do you know any of this?" Karone asked.

"Well Karone, our comrades on Dracos have been watching you. I know everything."

"What did you just call me?"

"To call Astronema, Princess of Evil, that," said Dark Spectre with pure digust, "is an offence punishable by death!"

"Oh don't you know?" Rakael sniggered. She was enjoying this. "Astronema, Karone, whatever, has been fooling you this entire time!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's not really evil. Trakeena was right; she's a fake. A spy. A traitor."

"How dare you!" Karone yelled. She looked at Dark Spectre. He seemed to be thinking about the matter. That was not a good sign.

"First Trakeena, now the Dragon Dagger Society... Astronema, I cannot help thinking that this may be true."

"Dark Spectre, if I may, they have just been informed that they will not regain their powers," Tommy said carefully. "They are just trying to turn us against one another. Think about it!"

"He's got a point..."

"He's been a Power Ranger I don't know how many times!"

"So?"

"That means that he is friendly with many of the Power Rangers locked up in that cell of yours. Oh, wait, but they're not there any more, are they?"

"What?"

"Well, our comrades have informed us of their escape, so if that happens to be true, then maybe everything we have been told is true."

"Fair enough! If the Rangers are not there, then I shall believe the Dragon Dagger Society. If they are still there, which they probably are, then I shall disintegrate them into thousands of tiny pieces, and unleash my evil Power Rangers on their stupid planet!"

Shiba House

"I thought we would have heard from Karone by now..."

"Zhane?" said TJ.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"TJ!" warned Cassie, throwing him a dirty look.

"But he keeps going on and on and on –"

"Yeah, we get the point. He's just worried about what's going to happen, that's all."

"I think he's just worried about a certain someone..."

"Actually, he's just fed up with TJ and Cassie talking about him like he isn't here when he is actually sitting right beside them," Zhane interjected, " and he's got a name."

TJ and Cassie mumbled their apologies as Conner came over to them. "Hey, you guys are friendly with Dr Oliver right?"

"Who the hell is Dr Oliver?" asked TJ.

"Tommy, you idiot!" Cassie, replied, hitting him on the back of the head with the book she had been reading, resulting in an eruption of laughter from the silver Astro Ranger. She then turned to Conner. "Yes, we know him alright. Why?"

"Well, me and Ethan were having a conversation... Well, more of a bet really."

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, he thinks that Dr O and Karone have got something going on, but then I was like, no way man! He totally has the hots for this Kimberly person. I mean, you guys can totally see it too, right?"

"Gosh, I dunno Conner... I mean, I do know that they used to go out back in their ranger days..."

"Are you serious?" Conner yelled in excitement. Cassie nodded nervously. "YES! I love you so much right now!"

"That doesn't mean you're right," she warned him.

"Oh yeah it does," Zhane said, very seriously, "There is no way in hell that Karone would go out with Tommy!"

"Someone's jealous..." sniggered TJ.

"I am not!"

"Yeah..." Conner chuckled, "Anyway, I'm gonna go and tell Ethan that I win the bet, and leave you two children to make fun of each other."

"Oh no he didn't!" exclaimed TJ.

"Yeah, I think he did," giggled Cassie, "A junior ranger just called you two 'children'!"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," grinned Zhane. "Its just like the time that little girl stopped me in the street and asked me if I was Brad Pitt."

"When was this?"

"Ages ago... Back in the nineties, I think."

"When we were still rangers?" asked TJ.

"I don't really remember... Maybe. Or maybe after."

"Please don't tell me you said yes!"

"But she was really excited! And I kind of liked being Brad Pitt for five minutes."

"Oh Zhane..."

Dark Fortress

"Tommy!" whispered Jason after Dark Spectre, the Dragon Dudes and Karone left for the ranger-less cell in the basement. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno... Rita, any ideas?"

"Yes... You all think of a distraction so that he doesn't kill Karone while they're down there, and me and Zeddy will do the rest!"

"OK..." Rita and Zedd ran off together, leaving Tommy and the other rangers alone in the room.

"Thinking caps on!"

"Let's start destroying stuff and make a lot of noise," suggested Trent. "We're going to have to fight sooner or later anyway, so why not just do it now?"

"Let's do it," grinned Tommy.

"That was very evil looking," Adam complimented. "It's a shame you will be found out in a matter of seconds..."

Rangers' Cell

"Oh look," said a delighted Rakael, "Not a Power Ranger to be seen!"

"Now do you believe us Dark Spectre?" asked a smug Mikel.

"ASTRONEMA!" he yelled, furious at finding an empty cell.

"Well, they have obviously released all of the rangers to make it look as if –"

"Enough! I do not have time for your pathetic excuses. Now, the truth, Karone."

"The truth is, Dark Spectre," came a voice from the shadows, "I was able to destroy you once, and I can do it again!"

Main Hall, Dark Fortress

The rangers were busy knocking things over and smashing up chairs. Dillon and Summer were making a game of it, seeing who could break the most chairs. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Venjix.

"Making noise," Tommy replied, calmly, "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Why?" he asked.

"None of your damn business! What do you want?"

"Where's Astronema and Dark Spectre?"

"Busy."

"Oh, its just that there is a new applicant..."

"A what?"#

"A villain has applied to be a member of the UAE."

"Who?"

"Master Xandred of the Nighlok."

"Is he here?"

"No, he has sent a Nighlok and a couple of Moogers..."

"I will pass on the message."

"Yes, but the Nighlok in question says if he doesn't return to the Sanzu River soon then –"

"OK, ok, I will tell Dark Spectre ASAP!" Venjix didn't move. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Trakeena was right, wasn't she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why else would you be smashing up the Dark Fortress? Where is Dark Spectre?"

"In a private meeting," Tommy snarled. "I am testing the new evil rangers strength. Trakeena is just jealous of Astronema. She wants to take her place. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No..."

"Then leave us alone to do our work!"

"But the Nighlok..."

"Go away!"

"Ah Astronema!"

Tommy turned around to see Karone run into the room. "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

"But Astronema, the Nighlok –"

"Will you please shut up about the Nighlok!" Tommy yelled. "Go and tell him that Dark Spectre will see him when he is ready."

"OK," mumbled Venjix and he left the room.

"What happened?"

"If don't get of here now, then we are dead meat!"

"Not so fast, Karone!" yelled Rakael as she ran in, followed closely by the other Dragons. "Our reinforcements are on the way. You are not getting away with this!"

"Certainly not." Karone and Tommy turned to see Trakeena enter from the other side, followed by Venjix.

"I knew they were up to something!"

"How dare you release Trakeena after Dark Spectre locked her up!"

"Well, Karone, Venjix here decided that I was wrongly accused of lying and therefore I needed to be released."

"Dark Spectre will not be pleased."

"Not when he sees the mess you made here, Tommy, that's for sure. Where is he anyway?"

"Down in the cells," Karone grinned, "and he will be down there for quite a while."

_**A/N: So, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought by writing me a nice review. Thanks for reading this chapter and the next chapter will definitely be up sooner :) My other story, Power Team Generation, will be updated soon. Again, thanks for reading and don't forget to click on that cute little "review" button :)**  
_


	28. The Fall of the United Alliance of Evil

**_A/N: I own nothing apart from the plot and the characters I invent. See? I told you it wouldn't take me as long to update this time LOL! :) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter._**

"What is going on here?" Camille had entered along with Ecliptor after hearing all the commotion.

"What are you doing out of your cell, Trakeena?" asked Ecliptor.

"Well, it seems we have some impostors Ecliptor, so I thought I would sort it out."

"Trakeena, the reason you were locked up in the first place is because you accused Astronema and Tommy of being impostors; why should we believe you now?"

"Because we have proof," said Mikel.

"I refuse to believe it!" Ecliptor cried.

"You must believe the truth, Eliptor; our comrades on Dracos have been spying on Astronema and Tommy," said Rakael. "They have told us that they are impostors. If you still do not believe it, then I suggest you go down to the rangers' cell."

"What have they got to do with it?"

"The Power Rangers are gone, thanks to Tommy and Karone!"

"Actually," Karone interjected, "We think that the Samurai rangers had something to do with the escape of the Power Rangers. And if that is the case, then whoever captured the Gold Samurai Ranger is to blame; they obviously came to rescue him."

"Oh please!" scoffed Trakeena.

"I'm not lying. Oh, and I wouldn't send anyone down there right now; in case you haven't noticed, someone jumped Dark Spectre and they are still fighting…"

"Did you have something to do with that?" Mikel asked, very suspicious of what had happened.

"No... but I will admit that the timing couldn't have been better!"

"Who is it, anyway?" asked Rakael.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"I've had enough of this!" Trakeena yelled, "Someone arrest the traitors!"

"Not so fast!" They all turned to see the Samurai rangers standing at the entrance.

"Well Ecliptor," said Trakeena, "You wanted proof, you got proof; the Power Rangers have come back to save them."

"Oh, we're not here to save them," said the Red Samurai Ranger.

"I don't think these guys need saving," said the Green Samurai Ranger, indicating to the "evil" Rangers.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I thought it was obvious Trakeena."

"Why don't you enlighten us, Karone?"

"I'll be happy to; they are simply distracting you while all the other Power Rangers are busy destroying the United Alliance of Evil."

Trakeena stormed her way passed the Samurai Rangers and saw that Karone was right; all of the other Power Rangers were also in the Dark Fortress, battling the villains that were present. Unfortunately, Karone was also right in saying that the Rangers were destroying everyone; the villains were clearly losing.

She turned around to face the Samurais, Karone and the others once more. She noticed that the Dragon Dudes were nowhere to be seen. "Its time to give up Trakeena," said Karone. "You lose."

"Not quite; I'm still here!" Trakeena prepared herself to fight, and the rangers did the same.

"No," said Karone, "I'll fight her alone. You guys need to go and help the other Rangers."

The rangers nodded and went to do what they were told as Karone and Trakeena began to fight.

**Rangers' Cell**

He watched as Dark Spectre fell to the ground and grinned. He had been successful in destroying Dark Spectre again. He continued to watch him as the evil monarch disappeared, leaving no trace behind. This time, Dark Spectre would not be returning any time soon. He grinned. He had to admit, he was surprised when he received the call to come as soon as he could to the Dark Fortress, especially since he wasn't in anyone's good books, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to destroy Dark Spectre once and for all. And this time, he made sure that he would not go down with him.

He decided he had had enough here. He went through the same corridor in which Astronema and the Dragons had left. When he reached the room in which Astronema and Trakeena where fighting, he couldn't help but laugh. The two women stopped fighting and turned to look at who had entered. Trakeena gasped and Astronema grinned.

**Shiba House**

"How do you think the rangers are getting on?" Mentor Ji was worried; he had no idea how many villains were still at large, and now Jayden and the others were fighting them.

"Every ranger team is strong, but together, they have the potential to be even stronger," Donna replied.

"I hope Merrick's OK," said Shayla, then added, "and the other Rangers too, of course…"

Donna shook her head and smiled. "I am sure that they will succeed. Although, Rita's plan was a bit… you know, unorthodox."

"Now that's putting it lightly!" exclaimed Shayla. "Unfortunately, she told us about it after she put the plan in motion. Otherwise, we may have been able to talk her out of it."

"I'm sure her plan will work, although it means an extra enemy of sorts for the Rangers."

"He may not wish to fight them," said the Sentinel Knight. "He has not wished to be involved with the Alliance thus far; he may have seen the error of his ways."

"I'm not sure…" said Shayla, "He jumped at the chance to fight Dark Spectre, apparently."

"Is there a way we can see what the rangers are doing?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

Mentor Ji shook his head, but Donna smiled. "I do know a spell that may work… Zordon taught it to me before he was turned into a giant floating head in a glass tube."

"Donna!" Shayla warned, "Rita trapped him in an inter-dimensional time warp; he wasn't turned into a "giant floating head in a glass tube"!"

Donna ignored her and proceeded with the spell. Suddenly, a square of white light appeared out of thin air. Donna made some gestures with her hands and the picture began to focus. "Well, it seems that they have rounded up most of the villains…"

"Really?" the others cried in disbelief.

"No, I just said that to change the subject…"

**Dark Fortress**

The Power Rangers were busy fighting the United Alliance of Evil. Camille was helping the Jungle Fury rangers and the Pai Zhuq masters fight Dai Shi's army, while Rita was fighting Divatox as the Turbo and Astro Rangers were fighting Elgar and Ecliptor, as well as a few Piranhatrons and Quantrons. Zedd was running around after Thrax, who had decided that running away from his father might be better than fighting him.

The Zeo rangers, with the exception of Tommy, were fighting generals from the Machine Empire, and they were helped by RPM, who were also fighting Venjix. Once the Mystic Force Rangers had finished with Necrolai, who happened to be their only enemy present, they helped the Dino Thunder gang with Mesogog, who proved to be extremely difficult to fight.

The Samurai rangers had been fighting the Nighlok that had been waiting for Dark Spectre, but he soon returned to the Netherworld as he had dried out. They then dispersed; Jayden helped the Ninja Storm gang with Lothor and his minions, Mia joined the Overdrive Rangers in fighting Flurious and Miratrix, Mike and Antonio joined the SPD rangers in fighting the A Squad, Kevin joined the Wild Force rangers in their battle against Master Org and Toxica, and Emily joined the Galactic Rangers in battling Deviot and stingwingers.

There were a lack of mutants for Time Force to fight and the few that where there were taken down easily enough. They decided to join the Lightspeed Rangers in battling Vypra and Olympius.

Tommy and Jason were currently helping Rita fight Divatox, while Kimberly, Trini and Aisha were busy helping RPM and Zeo take down the Machine Empire and Venjix, and Zack and Billy had started to help the SPD rangers, along with Mike and Antonio of the Samurai Rangers, battle the A Squad rogues.

The whole fortress was a mess. There were a couple of villains lying on the ground unconscious, and every so often a Power Ranger would be thrown at a wall. There were lasers shooting all over the places, and loud clangs when swords came in contact with each other. There was a lot of shouting and yelling, and where the Ninja Storm gang was fighting there were a lot of puddles from Tori using her power over water, as well as a few holes thanks to Dustin. And, to top it all off, Zedd was **still** trying to catch Thrax as he ran through the crowd.

It seemed like forever, but the Power Rangers were finally able to get the battle under control; more and more villains were falling. Once some of the bigger and more powerful villains had been knocked out, the rangers began to tie up some of the others, as they were now getting tired from all the fighting. After a while, the only one left was, to everyone's amusement, Thrax, who Zedd had still not caught up with. However, as he ran past Adam, he stuck out his leg, causing Thrax to trip and fall.

"Is that all of them?" he asked, putting his foot on top of the fallen Thrax so he could not get up again.

"I think so," said Jason.

"No," said Tommy, "Karone is still fighting Trakeena, and then there is the person who attacked Dark Spectre down in the cell."

"We can clean up here," TJ suggested, "You guys should go and see how Karone is doing. Tommy nodded and he, Adam and Jason went into the other room, closely followed by Andros and Zhane.

When they got there, Trakeena was lying on the floor, unconscious. Karone stood facing some sort of monster; most of his body was red and he was somewhat humanoid in appearance. He was holding a sword in his right hand. "So you took out Dark Spectre?" she said to him.

"Yes," he said, quite amused. "And Trakeena too… Now, I must take Astronema down as well."

"Oh please," she said, "do you not know that I am now on the Power Rangers side? You won't be able to fight all of us."

"Darkonda!" Rita and Zedd walked into the room. Zedd remained beside Tommy, Jason and the others while Rita walked up to the once glorified United Alliance of Evil agent. "Thank you for taking out Dark Spectre, but I am afraid your services are no longer needed."

"What makes you think that I am going to take orders from you?"

"Oh, you don't have to take orders from me, but the Power Rangers have the rest of the Alliance either tied up or destroyed, and you will have the same fate if you do not listen. I granted you one extra life for this purpose; it can be taken away very easily if you do not cooperate."

"Fine," he snarled. "But I had better get something out of this!"

"I may let you keep the life I gave you, if you do a good job, that is."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Gather information on the Dragon Dagger Society. You have twenty minutes. If you bring back some useful information about them and what they are planning, then you will be allowed to keep your life."

Darkonda nodded and left immediately.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Zhane, angry to see them cooperating with Darkonda.

"We made a deal with the devil," Zedd informed him.

"He means we hired him to take down Dark Spectre," Rita explained. "No one else would have been capable of doing so. Now, when he returns, he will give us some much needed information. After that, it's up to you. The fourteen already have the power of the dragons; they must be the ones to defeat the Dragon Dudes."

"Zhane," said Tommy, calmly, "Could you please tell the other Dragon Rangers to come in here?"

Zhane nodded and left the room. After a few minutes, Kimberly, Trini, Summer, Jen, Tori, Taylor, Dillon, Trent and Wes had joined them.

"Alright guys," said Tommy, "Once Darkonda returns, we start thinking of a plan. Knowing us, things won't go to plan, but we should make one anyway."

"This battle is not going to be easy," added Karone. "The Dragon Dudes are really powerful; it will be very hard to defeat them. But we're the Power Rangers, the good guys. And if there is one thing I have learned from being Astronema, it's that the good guys **always** win in the end."

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please let me know by leaving a review! Also, what do you guys think of Power Rangers Megaforce? Do you like the title? Do you think it will be better than Samurai? What will they do for the 20th anniversary? **_

_**As you probably guessed, this story is nearing completion, hopefully I will have it finished by the end of the summer, or even before then! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, adding to favourites and alerts. You know I appreciate it! Next chapter should be up sometime next week or the week after. Yay! Kellybird is finally updating her stories LOL**_

**_Oh yeah, one more thing... REVIEW!_**


	29. May The Power Protect You

_**A/N Sorry it took way longer than a week to post this lol but anyway here you are. I think there are about two chapters left after this one, maybe three. So it is nearly finished... Anyway, last time Rita sent Darkonda to get information, so you just gotta read and see what he found out and how the rangers act on it. Enjoy. Oh, and the usual I don't own anything blah blah blah...**_

"Well?" Twenty minutes had passed since Rita had sent Darkonda to gather information about the Dragon Dagger Society's plans, and he had just returned. Rita demanded he tell them what he found out.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath!" he gasped. "I had to run all the way back since you gave me a time limit!"

"Well, we need to act fast it we want to defeat the Dragon Dudes!" Rita yelled.

"Ok, ok... The rest of the society is on their way here from Dracos."

"Not good," said Rita, now pacing. Zedd and the rangers decided to let her take charge. "What else did you discover?"

"I just have a question; what happened to the actual dragon sword?"

Rita turned to look at the others. "Shayla has it, doesn't she?"

Zedd nodded. "But they have left for the Shiba House."

Rita turned to face Darkonda again. "What about it?"

"They seem to think that they will still be able to extract the power from it."

"That's not possible," said Rita.

"Then they said something about a green candle. I don't know what that was about though."

"That sounds familiar... They didn't say they would use the sword like I used the green candle, by any chance?"

"Oh yeah; something about getting their powers back that way."

"Uh-oh..." said Jason.

"What does this mean?" asked Karone.

"Rita used the green candle to drain my powers after I turned good again," said Tommy.

"It was a very slow process though," Kim said, hopefully.

"If you do it too fast then the person with the power you are trying to steal, then there is a chance that they will be destroyed."

The fourteen Dragon Rangers looked horrified. "How good a chance?" asked Adam.

"Oh, only a ninety per cent chance..."

"That's a good chance that we will be destroyed," said Wes.

"Look on the bright side," said a cheery Adam.

"What bright side?" asked Jason.

"Well, only a ninety per cent chance right? So there is actually a good chance that not **all** of us would be destroyed!"

"Adam is right; it is best to optimistic!" said Rita.

"I think he was joking..." said Kimberly.

"He's right though..."

"Tommy!"

"What?" Kimberly threw him a dirty look and he just shrugged.

Zedd had a shiny, silver cell phone in his hand and was talking to Donna. "Bad news; they have approached the Shiba House."

"We need to get there!" said Jason. Most of the rangers began to run towards the exit.

"Wait!" said Karone. The rangers stopped in their tracks. "They will be expecting that."

"Karone," said Tommy carefully, "we need to prevent the Dragon Dudes from getting the Dragon Sabre."

"I know, but all of the other power rangers are there, aren't they? Well, they can keep them busy, and we should attack the Dragon Dudes that are not at the Shiba House. They will probably call for back up."

"How do we know where they all are?"

They all turned to face Darkonda. He groaned and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, so the leaders that were here before – Rakael, Mikel, Ariado and Niktrina – are in the cave where the Dark Fortress is. They have sent the other ten warriors – Kaliari, and the others – to the Shiba House."

"So we attack the leaders," said Karone with a grin. "They will call for their soldiers to return to them and fight us. That should keep them away from the Dragon Sabre."

"For now..." added Jason.

"It's better than nothing."

* * *

"I still cannot believe that she thought she could just... Aaaargh!"

"Calm down Rakael," said Mikel, touching her arm. "You cannot fight well when you are angry."

"Try furious!" she snapped back.

"Don't worry," said Ariado with a smug grin, "we shall destroy them all soon... if our 'stealing their powers' plan works, that is."

Rakael began to pace over and back. They were in the Dark Fortress, in the room where years ago Zordon was destroyed. Glass fragments crunched under her boots with every step she took, but they all ignored the sound.

"I am confident that it will work," she said, finally stopping her movement. "They will try to stop the warriors from retrieving the Sabre, and we shall ambush them!"

"Oh, really?"

The four leaders turned to see who had spoken, but no one was there. It was a man's voice, or so they thought anyway. It seemed distant, yet near. The voice was very confusing.

"Who's there?" cried out Niktrina.

The voice chuckled. "You should know who I am, and if you do not, then you really are as stupid as Donna says."

The leaders looked at each other for answers, but none of them had one. Who could this mysterious voice belong to? They had many enemies, but most of them were either destroyed or too busy on their own planets to actually come and bother them on Earth. Unless it was one of the Power Rangers...

No. A Power Ranger would not come alone. They would come with a team, usually.

"Well, you must be Eltarian if you know of Donnatella..." said Ariado, cautiously.

"Indeed."

"Then who are you?"

A figure came into the light. He looked like some sort of warrior; he had a sword and a shield. He was dressed all in blue, and was wearing some sort of silver helmet on his head. The Dragon Dudes had no idea who he was.

"Tell us who you are!" Rakael demanded.

"As I thought; you are stupid."

"How dare you!"

They could hear footsteps of people running in to the Dark Fortress. The mysterious warrior turned to face them. He was here to help them, after all.

* * *

"Okay guys, we need to prepare for a fight," said Zack to all of the Power Rangers crammed inside the Shiba House. Mentor Ji had never seen so many people gathered together before.

"The Dragon Dudes are going to attempt to steal the Dragon Sabre, then use it to extract the powers from the new Dragon Rangers morphers," said Billy. "It is incredibly dangerous and could end up destroying our friends."

"We are going to make sure that that never happens," said Aisha. The rangers nodded their heads in agreement and all morphed. Shayla, Donna and the Sentinel Knight were going to be the last line of defence; they had the Sabre. The Rangers were going to try and keep the Dragon Warriors from getting there.

The entire building shook as they all heard something crash; they had arrived.

"This is it," said Rocky, as the Power Rangers braced themselves for the biggest battle of their lives.

* * *

Karone, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Adam, Andros, Wes, Jen, Taylor, Tori, Trent, Summer and Dillon entered the room to see the Mysterious Warrior facing them, the Dragon Dagger Society Leaders behind him. They stopped in front of him. They had no idea who he was.

Karone was about to ask when he put up his hand to silence her. "You will find out soon enough," he said, smiling. "Right now though, it is time to fight."

The Dragon Rangers stepped forward to fight the leaders alongside the Mysterious Warrior. "It's Morphin Time!" yelled Tommy. The Rangers all took out their morphers.

"Black Dragon Shadow Power!"

"White Dragon Ice Power!"

"Pink Dragon Wind Power!"

"Red Dragon Fire Power!"

"Yellow Dragon Lightning Power!"

"Green Dragon Earth Power!"

"Brown Dragon Space Power!"

"Orange Dragon Time Power!"

"Violet Dragon Lunar Power!"

"Silver Dragon Magnet Power!"

"Blue Dragon Water Power!"

"Crimson Dragon Energy Power!"

"Gold Dragon Solar Power!"

"Navy Dragon Animal Power!"

The rangers were now morphed and ready to fight. Their suits were sleek and shiny. They all had a golden triangle with a Dragon's head on their chests and their visors all looked like dragons mouths. Each also had a cape.

"I can get used to this cape!" said Karone excitedly.

"I don't like it," said Tommy bluntly.

"Mystic Force have capes," Tori informed them.

"Why don't we start fighting?" suggested Jason in a mocking tone.

"I agree!" said the Mysterious Warrior.

It seemed that the Dragon Dudes also agreed, as Rakael ran at the Mysterious Warrior with a sword.

* * *

Kaliari led the Dragon Warriors to fight the Power Rangers. They were vastly outnumbered, but the Dragons believed themselves to be invincible. "Attack!" yelled Kaliari, running at the Rangers with a sword. The other Warriors followed him into battle without hesitation.

There were clangs and bangs as swords met with the Rangers' weapons. There was a yelp of pain from Billy as one of the Warriors slashed him with the sword, sending giant sparks off of him. Zack defended by hitting the Dragon directly on the chest with his battle-axe.

The noise of the battle was deafening. Shayla clutched the Sabre tightly. They were never going to get this back; not if she had anything to do with it.

The first Ranger fell. He de-morphed instantly and rolled over on his back, seeing the female warrior who had hit him standing over him. Were all the Dragon Dudes related? Because they all definitely looked alike. She raised her sword to hit him with it, when Ziggy grinned. She spun around on her heel to face Ranger Operator Series Red, who suddenly hit her with his Nitro Sword. She fell to the ground.

Ziggy was no longer alone on the ground; others began to fall. "We just gotta keep this up until they get called away," Zhane tried to assure the Rangers around him. "We can do this guys!"

A beeping noise came from each of the Warriors wrists, much like the Rangers communicators. Upon hearing the message, they all disappeared. Suddenly, it was quiet. Well, nearly.

"We're here to help Rangers!" yelled Rita as she and Zedd landed at the scene. They looked around in surprise.

"Um, where are the Warriors?" asked Zedd.

"Gone," panted TJ. "They're gone."

"They must have been summoned by their leaders," concluded Rita. Some of the Rangers let out painful cheers; a lot of them were hurt in the battle, some more severely than others, and they were all tired.

Dana and Mentor Ji began to tend to the injured with the help of Donna. Princess Shayla stayed standing with the Sabre while the Sentinel Knight left to get some water for everyone. Merrick came over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, with obvious concern. She nodded. "And you?"

"I am fine my Princess." He let out a sigh. She smiled at him. "I'm just worried about the others..."

* * *

The Mysterious Warrior stopped Rakael's sword with his own, and their fight began. Tommy and Jason assisted him with Rakael while Adam, Andros and Wes took on Ariado with the help of Jen and Tori. They were extremely powerful. Then again, so were the Rangers. "Dragon-blaster!" yelled Trent, shooting it at Rakael before she could hit Jason a blow. She fell over.

Summer and Dillon were fighting Niktrina with great difficulty, causing Trini to help them. Karone, Taylor and Kimberly were fighting Mikel, who suddenly blasted them with sheer cold ice particles. Without thinking, Kimberly waved her arm and a bast of wind knocked the ice shards back at Mikel. "Wow," she said, before taking out her dragon-sword to block Mikel's next attack.

Rakael managed to knock all fighting her to the ground for a brief moment. She held her wrist up to her mouth and said, "Get your asses back here. NOW!"

Within a second, the other warriors appeared and began fighting the Rangers as well. Now everyone had a one-on-one fight, apart from Rakael, the strongest; both Jason and the Mysterious Warrior were fighting her. The fight suddenly got harder, and all the Rangers had their weapons out; the men had dragon-blasters and the women had dragon-swords. Suddenly, all the Dragon Dudes leapt back until they were standing in a line behind them.

The Rangers all turned to face them. "This is it," said the Mysterious Warrior, standing in the middle of them. Then he said something that stopped Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Adam, Andros and Karone in their tracks as the other half of the team ran into battle.

"May the power protect you..."

_**A/N Lol I wonder who the Mysterious Warrior is... I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Do not forget to leave me a wonderful review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has added me/the story to their alerts/favourites. In case you can't remember what colors the Dragon Rangers are, check the chapter "The Power Transfer" it names them all there. The fight is obviously to be continued in the next chapter and it definitely will not take me as long to update this time :) Thanks again, and don't forget to review! :)**_


	30. Tango

**_A/N Blah blah I own nothing except the plot blah blah. Anyways... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure about the ending of it myself... but I have changed it so many times already and this is what I have come up with, soooo... I hope you all enjoy it! Why are you still reading this author's note? The story is down BELOW! _**

Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Adam, Andros and Karone stared at the Mysterious Warrior. He was battling full on with Rakael, their gleaming swords colliding with extreme force.

"Did he just say, what I think he said?" asked Kimberly hesitantly.

"May the power protect you..." murmured Adam.

"Guys, snap out of it!" cried Tommy after shaking his head. There was no point in seven Power Rangers standing in a line, staring at the battle happening in front of their eyes. They were here to fight the Dragon Dudes, not to be baffled by the words of a Mysterious Warrior who may or may not be somebody that they used to know. "Let's do what we came here to do."

The rest of the Rangers nodded and jumped into the battle. Trini was fighting an extremely ugly looking male warrior. His face was horribly scarred, presumably from previous battles. He was very handy with a sword. She raised her dragon-sword and landed a good blow, which unfortunately hit his sword, and not his body. A thought suddenly struck her; Kimberly had summoned wind to do her bidding in the fight earlier. Donna had described different powers for the different colours. She was yellow, and yellow was lightning. "It's worth a shot," she thought to herself.

She blocked a fierce attack from the warrior, sending him flying back. While he was distracted with her counter attack, Trini closed her eyes for a brief second, then opened them again. She held out her sword, pointing it at the Dragon, almost daring him to attack again. He stood up and ran towards her, sword held high, and swung it down to land a blow. As quick as a flash, Trini turned, lifting her sword up to meet his. When they collided, sparks flew and a flash of light nearly blinded her. Suddenly, the sword fell, along with the warrior that had been holding it. His hair stood up on his head, and he was exhaling some smoke. He looked quite stunned. She had electrocuted him!

Trini looked around her and saw that she was not the only one who had discovered her new powers.

"Take that!" yelled Tori, who was fighting Ariado. She slashed him across the chest with her sword, and when it made contact with his body, water flew out of it, nearly drowning him. He went to get up again, but Tori held her sword high above her head. Water gushed out in a huge wave, nearly washing Ariado away. "Well, look on the bright side," grinned Tori. "At least you won't have to have a bath tonight!"

While she was laughing, Dillon was fighting Kaliari. Dillon was the navy ranger, which meant he had power over animals, and he was certainly using that to his advantage. He had commanded bats who had been living in the cave in which the Dark Fortress was hidden in to swoop down and attack Kaliari from above. There were numerous insects and arachnids crawling over his feet and up his legs, and many of them were biting. Suddenly, an owl swooped in and pooped right on Kaliari's face, then continued the fight by pecking him in the eyes.

While the animals had taken to biting, pecking, scratching and screeching, Dillon continued to use his battle skills and dragon-blaster to physically fight Kaliari himself, and the Dragon was finding it exceedingly difficult to block his attacks.

There were several chuckles from Adam during this time; he was using his power over the earth beneath him to grow plants that would wrap themselves around a female warriors legs so she could not move from the spot. Adam then disappeared into the ground, the sort of thing he had seen Dustin do numerous times in their fights. The dragon kept looking around her, wondering where he would come up. He leapt up out of the ground from behind her, taking her by surprise, and shot at her with his blaster. He hit her with it, and if the plants were not holding her to the ground, the force would have sent her flying up and crashing down to the ground again. Instead, she hung her head, indicating lack of energy.

Adam took this chance to attack her again with his dragon-blaster; this time it ripped the plants from the ground, and knocked her to the floor. He then made more plants grow from the ground, tying her down. She could no longer get up from the floor. The plants had come all the way up through the Dark Fortress from the floor of the cave underneath. "Impressive..." though Adam.

Taylor suddenly skidded past him, the warrior she was fighting hot on her tail. She raised her sword to block the swish of the blade, and when it made contact, Taylor used her power over metals to send the sword flying up above their heads. The blade stopped in mid-air; Taylor looked away from it and stared the dragon straight in the eye. Swoosh! The sword fell, blade down, right on top of the warrior, slicing a bit of his arm off.

"Ew Taylor that's disgusting!" yelled Kimberly when she saw what she did. Kim lifted her sword and swung it in front of her, stirring up a strong wind. She turned back to the dragon she was fighting and pointed her sword straight at it, sending the powerful gale his way. It surrounded the dragon, whooshing around him, carrying him upwards and through the roof. Kimberly laughed when he got his head stuck in the ceiling; she could only see from the chest down, and his legs were dangling above them all.

Trent looked up and grinned. You don't see that every day. He looked down again just in time to see the blast from the Dragon he was facing heading straight towards him. He held his blaster up and closed his eyes, allowing the energy to be absorbed into his body. "Uh-oh," said the Dragon.

Trent grinned and opened his eyes. He pointed his blaster out, then allowed the energy he had absorbed to flow from his body into his dragon-blaster, then fired it at the dragon. The power was incredible; it hit the warrior, sending him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him out.

"Nice job Trent!"

"Thanks Dr O!"

Tommy skidded to a halt right beside the now unconscious dragon, then waited for his own opponent to face him again. He raised his blaster and fired at the dragon. She dodged the attack and smirked, but did not see the ice particles he had sent flying towards her. She gasped as the incredibly sharp shards of ice hit her bare skin, cutting it and grazing it, causing blood to fall. And on top of the pain, they were all freezing cold.

She shook herself, then flew at Tommy with her sword. He raised his blaster, and the air around them grew cold. He shot at her, flipping over her head as he did so. When he was behind her, he shot out some more ice shards. She shrieked as they surrounded her, freezing her in a block of ice.

Karone jumped out of the shadows. "Hey," she grinned.

"Nice," Tommy nodded his approval. Karone was leading Rakael on a wild goose chase, while the Mysterious Warrior attacked her every time she let her guard down. "Summer has taken her fight outside, to make better use of the sun."

"Awesome!" said Karone. She swished her sword, making her shadow come to life. It ran over to help the Mysterious Warrior battle Rakael. "See ya later!" She shrunk back into the shadows, only to reappear again at the other side of the room to battle Rakael.

Jen was also on this side. She turned her sword around, then swung it in a circle to resemble the moon. "Lunar blast!" she cried. A purple light shone from her sword and headed straight for the dragon she was fighting. The dragon swerved, making the attack miss. It was now heading straight for Andros. Fortunately, he saw it in time, and used his powers to manipulate the space and dimensions around him. The attack disappeared, then reappeared, heading away from Andros. It hit both the warriors that the two rangers were fighting, causing them to fall to the ground. Andros and Jen high-fived.

Summer was not the only one outside. She was using the heat of the sun to cause burns on the warrior she was battling. There was now an intense heat, and Jason was certainly using it to his advantage; it made his fire powers even stronger. He sent blasts of fire at the dragon, causing it to groan in pain. He was covered in burns, and there were several holes in his clothing. Jason took out his dragon-blaster and shot at the warrior. It flew ten feet up in the air, then slammed against the outer walls of the cave before sliding down the side of it. He lay slumped on the floor, unconscious.

Jason turned to see what Summer was doing; the heat was making the warrior tired, but Summer was in her element. The sun made her even more powerful. "Solar blast!" she cried, lifting her sword and twirling it around in her fingers. A beam of light shot out from her sword and headed straight for the dragon. He yelped in pain as the searing hot ray of light hit him. He sparked and went flying backwards, colliding with the dragon Jason had just knocked out.

Inside, Wes' opponent tried to slice him with their sword. Wes stood up straight and grinned. Time suddenly stopped. Everyone around him stopped moving. Wes raised his dragon-blaster and smirked. He shot at the dragon several times, then let time flow again. Instead of slicing Wes with their sword, the warrior fell to the ground, finally defeated. "Yes!" yelled Wes, spinning around to see what was happening with Rakael.

She seemed to be getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Even though the other members of the society had been defeated, she remained. She was even more powerful now than when they started the battle. She grinned.

"You may have destroyed my comrades, but what you did not know is that when one of us falls, the rest grow more powerful. Now I am the only one left. I am your worst nightmare."

Karone scoffed at this declaration. "If the others could be defeated by the rangers one on one, then if we all attacked you together..."

She had succeeded in wiping the grin off of Rakael's face. The rangers all stood in a line and held their weapons out in front of them. They quickly assembled the artillery into one huge weapon. They all stood around it, with Karone, Tommy and Jason controlling it from the back. "Dragon Slash Cannon, Activate!" they all yelled together. They fired a huge blow from the cannon, straight at Rakael. She screamed as it hit her, setting off sparks everywhere.

There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, they could see that Rakael was no more...

* * *

"Oh, I do hope Darkonda didn't lure the rangers into a trap..." sighed Rita. The rangers, Zedd and Eltarians all looked at her. "What?"

"You are only thinking that now?!" cried Shayla in an exasperated voice. "They could be dead by now!"

"You should learn to have faith in the Power Rangers; they always win in the end."

"Yes," agreed Shayla, nodding her head. Everyone could tell she was being sarcastic. "Although, that's if they don't get lured into traps by evil monsters and die!"

"Calm down sis," said Donna, who was playing with a Rubik's cube. "They'll be fine." She had smile on her face, almost as if she knew something that the others didn't.

"What have you done?" asked a suspicious Sentinel Knight.

"What has who done?" asked Tommy, entering the room with the rest of the rangers behind him. They all cheered. Their return could only mean one thing; victory.

"Who cares?" squealed Donna. "I wanna see him!"

"See who?" asked Zedd, quite confused.

"My husband!"

"But, it cannot be..." said Shayla, her eyes filled with wonder.

"He has left this world," said the Sentinel Knight.

"Who the heck are we talking about here?" Zack cut in, looking from the delighted Donna to the grinning rangers.

"Uh, my husband..." said Donna, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think Zack means he would like to know the identity of your spouse, Donnatella," explained Billy.

The Mysterious Warrior walked in. Donna ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Don't ever leave me again!"

"Donna, let me breathe!" he said, smiling. He then lifted his helmet off and turned his head to look at the Power Rangers. He stopped when he came to the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and Astro rangers. "Hello again, my friends."

"Guys," said Kimberly, a beaming smile across her face, "Zordon's back."

The Zordon-era rangers screamed with delight as they all ran up to Zordon, hugging him. "But I thought you were a giant head!" said Ashley.

"Yeah, in a glass tube!" added Aisha.

"And didn't Andros destroy you?" asked Justin.

"Yeah; the energy purified the universe!" said TJ.

"I know, it is very complicated, but I think the Pai Zhuq masters may be able to explain more about the spirit world. After all, they have also returned."

"Yes," agreed Master Mao. "There was an energy rift, allowing us to return here to fulfil our purpose."

"Oh no," sobbed Donna. "That means you will have to leave again!"

"Don't worry Donna, I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither are we," said Master Guin with a smile. "The rift is gone. We are unable to travel between worlds any longer."

"We must stay here," said Master Rilla.

"Yay! Pai Zhuq party!"

"No, Lily," the other Jungle Fury rangers said.

Mike the Green Samurai grinned. "No, but we can have a celebration party!"

"That's a fantastic idea!" cried Donna.

Within a few hours, the Shiba House was decorated with balloons and banners, and there was lots of food set out on tables (but not on Mentor Ji's magic water table thing because he was the only one allowed to touch it). Mia had offered to do a lot of the cooking, but Antonio insisted that he and the Jungle Fury rangers should cook instead, and that she should give herself a rest from the kitchen, and for good reason.

Vida set up some music equipment, and Tanya and Kira had agreed to sing some songs as well. Trent was in charge of the drinks. The party was epic, and none like any the Samurai Rangers had ever been too. Even Kevin was able to relax and enjoy himself.

"I always wondered how you knew Zordon," Merrick said to Princess Shayla. "As it turns out, he is your brother-in-law."

Shayla nodded, smiling. "Yes, the shock on all your faces when you found out who Donna's husband was was absolutely priceless."

Merrick laughed, then cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "Um, I was wondering, if you would, um, care for a dance?"

Shayla blushed. "Yes, I think I would like that..."

Kimberly was talking to Zordon and Donna when the phone which Tommy and Karone had given her in the Dark Fortress began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey!" said Tommy. He was on the other side of the room, in plain sight. Why was he calling her?

"What is it?"

"I wanna ask you out on a date.."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. There's this amazing party happening at my friend Jayden's house. I was wondering if you would like to go to it with me."

"Aw man," she said, playing along. "I'm already at it."

"Well how about I meet you there then?"

"Sounds good!" She smiled and hung up the phone. When she looked up, Tommy was standing in front of her with a handsome smile upon his face.

"I'm here!"

"So I see."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Kimberly grinned. Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dancefloor. On their right, Taylor and Eric were dancing. On their left, Andros and Ashley were. Kim stood up on her tip toes to see over Tommy's shoulder. She laughed; Zack was trying to teach Dillon to dance.

"It's just weird dancing with a guy," he sulked.

"No it isn't," said Zack. "Now come on, I'm trying to help you here, from one black ranger to another."

Mentor Ji came running in. "Rangers!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at him and Vida stopped the music.

"Uh, I mean, Samurai Rangers! A gap-sensor went off!"

Jayden's face turned serious once more. "Come on guys," he said.

Vida laughed and turned the music back on. "We shall continue partying, thank you very much!" Jason yelled at them over the music.

The Samurai Rangers left to fight yet another Nighlok. "I guess it just never stops; the fight against evil, I mean," Karone said to Tommy when Kimberly went to talk to Jason and Trini.

He nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad we're not the bad guys any more..."

"Yeah," said Karone, "I'd rather be a Power Ranger than Astronema any day." She looked around at everyone enjoying the party. "Isn't it rather rude that we are having a party in the Samurai Rangers' house while they are out fighting the Nighlok?"

"What? No! They'll be back in no time. They won't want to miss too much of this. It's their first Ranger Reunion."

"Um, I don't think there has ever been a Ranger reunion..."

"Really? We should have one, especially if it will be anything like this party or even the random funny crap everyone got up to in that cell."

"Yeah, I kind of feel like I was missing out when I heard the stories," Karone said, frowning.

"We could always have another Revival of Evil... I'd say Rita and Zedd would be up for it. That's all we really need."

Karone shook her head. "Now why would we do that?"

"You're right; it's a silly idea... Or is it?"

"Yes, it is."

Tommy laughed. "Hey, I wonder what Rita and Zedd are doing?"

**Outside**

Rita and Zedd were doing the tango. They had the wrong rhythm, and they were dancing to the wrong style of music, but they didn't care that they looked incredibly silly. "Zedd!" yelled Rita.

"What?"

"You stood on my foot!"

"I'm sorry my sweet, but it was _you_ who stepped on _my_ foot!"

"Liar!"

"How dare you?!"

"Oh, I dare!"

"Oh, you evil witch!"

Rita gasped. "Well, at least I'm not a coward!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, shut up! You're giving me such a headache!"

**_A/N Well? What did you guys think? Oh yeah... that was the LAST CHAPTER! Can you believe it? It's finally finished ^_^ Three cheers for Revival Of Evil! Hip hip hooray! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and added it to their favorites or alerts. I'm really happy that so many people enjoyed this story! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and/or whole story! I would really appreciate any comments, whether they are good or bad. Thank you so much!_**

**_If you want you can check out my other Power Rangers Story that I am currently writing - Power Team Generation :) Thanks again to everyone! _**

**_~Kellybird xxx_**


End file.
